Te NeCeSiTo
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: El final, kuando Sakura se va a casar, Shaoran deve llegar para impedirlo... chikas ya se entero, ya se entero de lo del bebe... Volvi, volvi mas muerta ke viva!
1. Default Chapter

**Te necesito  
By: Tsuki Lunita**

Ambos se necesitaban… una noche ambos encontraron lo que buscaban… el amor ¿Podrá una chica como Sakura cambiar su modo de vida por alguien como Shaoran?   
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y **Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi XD**   
  
"…" Pensando   
  
(…) Mis sarcásticos comentarios   
  
------ Cambios de escena   
  
Nota: Este fic es de UA ósea que no hay magia, pero el tipo de público debe de ser mayor de trece años, es enserio… je je como si a alguien le importara!   
  
Desde los más bajos callejones de Tokio llega hasta sus pantallas de la PC este nuevo fic titulado: (Te necesito)   
  
Oh oh… también tengo que decir que la intro esta basada en la película Prety woman… je je es solo la intro, ya que la historia tiene poco o nada que ver con la película… no es una copia de cierto fic titulado como al historia… garcías a mis hermanitas por los ánimos

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

La lluvia no tenía compasión de la ciudad, parecía que con su llanto el cielo quisiera inundar todo Tokio…   
  
Un hombre vislumbraba los ventanales y como abundante agua escurría por fuera sobre ellos, una figura masculina se acerco a sus espaldas y toco su hombro, a lo que el primer caballero dio un respingo…   
  
-Lo siento Shaoran… no te quise asustar-   
  
-Seguro-   
  
-¿Meditando otra vez?-   
  
-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? Me encantan estos días lluviosos, son especiales para meditar y por el contrario de lo que la gente hace cuando llueve a mi me gusta salir a caminar, no importa si me mojo-   
  
-Siento que hoy no puedas salir a jugar en la lluvia Shao-   
  
El hombre solo recibió un gruñido por respuesta a lo que sonrió complacido, su amigo, aunque muy serio era fácil de hacer enojar, quizás era su carácter o quizás su forma de reír…   
  
-Como decía, tenemos una junta importante y no dejare que faltes aun si tienes que sacrificar tu resfriado-   
  
-¿Quién hablo de un resfriado? yo jamás me enfermo-   
  
-Si, como no-   
  
-Olvídate… dime ¿Ya llegaron todos los accionistas?-   
  
-Si, solo faltas tu-   
  
-Vamos pues-   
  
------   
  
Una mujer de finas facciones y delicado cuerpo esta recostada en una cama, trae puesto solo una bata roja con encajes negros, y sus cabellos están suelos y se desparraman sobre la cama, la habitación esta en penumbras y solo las luces de la ciudad permiten ver la silueta en al cama…   
  
-No te preocupes Shaoran, estaré con tigo en una semana-   
  
----   
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa era un Magnate de las corporaciones Hiraguizawa, siendo su compañía afiliada y socia de los emporios orientales, las empresas Li, siendo el amigo de la infancia y compañero de estudios y juergas del guapo magnate Shaoran Li, ahora ambos salen de una reunión   
  
-Tomoyo vendrá de Londres y llegara hoy, devo ir por ella al aeropuerto-   
  
-Esta bien, yo iré a dormir ya es tarde-   
  
-Llegaste esta mañana de ese viaje y aun no llegas a tu casa-   
  
-Me iré a una casa de campo fuera de la ciudad-   
  
-Lejos de la casa de tu familia (la casona Li en Japón, claro esta), un día te vas a morir solo y sin mí-   
  
-Brindare por eso-   
  
-Nos veremos-   
  
-Adiós-   
  
Shaoran sube a su deportivo color negro y conduce rumbo al hotel, en el camino se distrae mirando edificios nuevos y calles que no recuerda, hacia ya diez largos años que no visitaba ni por un día la ciudad…   
  
-Creo que esta no es la calle-   
  
En el camino Shaoran ve en una esquina, debajo de un farol a una chica vestida con una minifalda azul y un top corto de color blanco, la pasa de largo y se detiene cuatro bloques delante frente a un bar de la ciudad, seguro que no estaba en la zona dorada. Al entrar a preguntar por una dirección un grupo de coreanos le toma por sorpresa y le invitan un trago, Shaoran se niega, pero de una forma u otra termina tomándose un whisky (gracias cuñis) y otro, y otro mas, al fin se logra zafar de los turistas sin defección ni nada mas que un pequeño mareo…   
  
Se sube al auto, pero conduce en sentido contrario hasta que se detiene y se recarga la cabeza al respaldo del asiento, de verdad esta mareado, no ebrio, pero si lo suficientemente mareado como para no permitirse conducir… ¿Caminaría?   
  
-¿Disculpe esta usted bien?-   
  
Shaoran regresa a ver a la persona que le pregunto eso… es una mujer de cabellos castaños y preciosos ojos verdes, esta le mira preocupada y ahora se sonrosa al notar que parte de su deportivo esta sobre la banqueta, seguro estuvo por atropellarla   
  
-Si… creo que si-   
  
-¿Estas mareado verdad?-   
  
-¿He?-   
  
-Creo que si…- La chica niega con la cabeza y se dirige a la puerta del conductor, al abre y le desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad a Shaoran -Muevete o no podré conducir-   
  
-¿Qué? No vas a conducir mi auto-   
  
-¿Entonces lo aras tu? ¿Dime hoy es el día de matar a los transeúntes de la acera?-   
  
-Yo… solo estoy algo mareado, puedo solo-   
  
-Apuesto que si, mejor muevete y dime a donde vas-   
  
Shaoran iba a renegar, pero un dolor de cabeza le dijo que era mejor no pelear, igual era una mujer y no podría asaltarlo ¿o si? De todas formas no pensaba conducir, acepto y se movió al asiento del copiloto   
  
-Es una casa fuera de la ciudad-   
  
-¿Una casa de campo? Esta bien, tu dime cual es cuando lleguemos-   
  
-¿Qué hace una chica como tu en estas calles y a esta hora? ¿Qué hora es? Las once-   
  
Shaoran se respondió a si mismo al ver su reloj, pero se distrajo ale escuchar la risilla de la mujer que le había ayudado   
  
-Como que ¿Que hace una mujer como yo? Como si no lo supieras-   
  
Fue entonces que Shaoran se dio cuenta que era la misma mujer que havia visto antes, la chica del farol, sus piernas salían por debajo de esa minifalda y sus bien proporcionados bustos se lucían descaradamente bajo ese minúsculo top, entonces se dio cuenta   
  
-Oh lo siento, tu eres una…-   
  
-Ja ja ¿no te habías dado cuenta?-   
  
-Yo…-   
  
-Si, soy una mujer de la vida galante por así decirlo-   
  
-Dios-   
  
-No quiero que tu esposa piense mal, así que será mejor que te yo me valla un poco antes de llegar a tu casa-   
  
-Esposa… no, yo no tengo esposa-   
  
-Entonces no habrá problema en llevarte a tu casa… no pareces haber bebido mucho y sin embargo aun así no puedes ni conducir-   
  
-No estoy ebrio-   
  
-No dije que lo estuvieras, solo estas mareado-   
  
-Es por allí, la ultima casa-   
  
-Nunca dijiste que tu casa fuera un palacio-   
  
La chica de castaños cabellos miro atenta la "casita" que se encontraba frente a ella mientras conducía, entre mas se acercaba mas le maravillaba, no era lo grande que podía ser, si no mas bien lo hermosa que era…   
  
Sin embargo, la casa además de hermosa tenía cierto aire tétrico, debido a que estaba sola y que además de todas las nubes que se formaban detrás de ella le daban cierto aire de miedo, a lo que la castaña trago en seco…   
  
-¿Qué pasa?-   
  
-Nada… es que-   
  
Antes de que la castaña terminara de hablar un turbión se soltó con truenos y todo…   
  
-Genial ¿Podrías llamar un taxi para que me regrese a la ciudad?-   
  
-Si, entra-   
  
-Gracias-   
  
Sakura entro y quedo maravillada, la puerta principal era de madrea con sujetadores de Hierro en color cobrizo y la manija de la puerta era de un tono dorado…   
  
Al entrar Sakura se quedo de pie en la sala, la entrada estaba alfombrada y había un florero con flores ya marchitas, la sala era hermosa de verdad, pero la casa era un desastre…   
  
-No vienes a tu casa muy seguido ¿verdad?-   
  
-Casi nunca-   
  
-Se nota-   
  
Shaoran le hizo pasar y le dio el telefono…   
  
-Esta muerto-   
  
-Genial… ¿Y ahora?-   
  
-Es tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche?-   
  
-¿Tú quieres que yo pase la noche aquí?-   
  
-Si, después de todo tu me trajiste-   
  
-Bueno,por mi encantada-   
  
-Ven te llevo a tu habitación-   
  
La cabeza no le daba mas, ese maldito dolor de cabeza, por eso a el no le gustaba tomar…   
  
-¿Te sucede algo?-   
  
-No, nada-   
  
-Por cierto, en mi oficio es común no saber el nombre de las personas pero… me dio curiosidad ¿Cómo te llamas?-   
  
-Shaoran Li ¿y tú?-   
  
-¿Qué nombre te gusta mas? Me han puesto desde Carla, hasta Mirsha, tú dime cual te gusta-   
  
Shaoran sonríe, por unos minutos su dolor de cabeza había tomado un segundo lugar   
  
-Tu nombre, el verdadero-   
  
-Oh, hace mucho no lo uso… Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto-   
  
Shaoran le extiende la mano y ella le mira extrañada, pero igual le responde el saludo y ambos suben por las escaleras   
  
-Eres muy extraño Shaoran ¿Puedo llamarte Shaoran?-   
  
-Ya lo hiciste-   
  
-Cierto-   
  
-Esta es tu habitación-   
  
-Valla, parece de película-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Nada, gracias-   
  
-No tienes por que darlas-   
  
Sakura se queda de pie siendo observada por Shaoran, su cuerpo esta curveado como si fuese un camino y su rostro luce divino ahora que la lluvia ha limpiado todo rastro de su maquillaje…   
  
-Buenas noches, que duermas bien Sakura-   
  
La castaña se acerco y puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre así se puso en puntitas para alcanzar su rostro y besar sus labios momentáneamente…   
  
-Buenas noches-   
  
Shaoran salio del cuarto con las mejillas sonrosadas, era extraño que a sus veinticinco años aun se sonrojara por un simple beso de buenas noches… por que solo eso había sido ¿o no?   
  
------   
  
La tormenta se intensifico, era realmente violenta… Shaoran abrió los ojos, dormir le había hecho bien, el dolor había pasado   
  
-¿Qué hora es?- Miro el reloj que marcaba la media noche –Ya es muy tarde-   
  
Entonces nota que se había dormido con la ropa puesta, cuando entro a su cuarto el sueño le venció y así durmió…   
  
-Me iré a mojar la cara-   
  
Entro al baño que estaba en su cuarto, pero el foco estaba fundido y no podía ver nada, al entrar se golpeo contra algo y después de maldecir a los cuatro vientos salio echo una furia, el sueño que le quedaba había desaparecido, no tenia ganas de cambiar el foco así que una vez tranquilo se acordó del baño del pasillo, tomo una camisa limpia y se fue allá…   
  
Salio de su cuarto, la casa y el pasillo eran alumbrados momentáneamente por un trueno, entonces todo quedo en penumbras otra vez… al ir por el pasillo noto que la puerta de a habitación de Sakura estaba entre abierta… Shaoran no pudo sostener su curiosidad y se acerco a mirar, Sakura estaba tendida sobre la cama, la oscuridad no permitía a Shaoran observar mejor, pero un fuerte trueno despertó a la mujer de un sobre salto, ella miro a Shaoran con la cabeza asomada en la puerta y encendió la luz de la lámpara   
  
-¿Qué espías?-   
  
-Na… nada-   
  
-Mentiroso-   
  
-Enserio, yo solo…- ahora recordaba la camisa en sus manos –Me acorde que tu te mojaste un poco, así que te traje una camisa-   
  
-Oh gracias…-   
  
Sakura toma la camisa y es entonces que Shaoran observo que esta desnuda, con al fina sabana cubriendo su curvilíneo cuerpo, ella sujeta la sabana con una mano e introduce el brazo libre en la manga, entonces cambia de mano y hace lo mismo… después se abrocha el primer botón y se quita la sabana que queda en su cintura, ella termina de abotonar los siguientes tres botones   
  
-Dime una cosa ¿no podías dormir?-   
  
-No, dormí muy bien, hasta que la tormenta me despertó-   
  
-Igual a mi… es extraño, es la primera vez hace tiempo que duermo tranquila, normalmente no suelo dormir mucho-   
  
-¿Insomnio?-   
  
-Pesadillas-   
  
-Supongo que para las pesadillas no hay mejor cura que dormir en su propia cama-   
  
-Bien, supongo que yo nunca duermo en mi cama, gajes del oficio… pero hubo un tiempo… yo dormía toda la noche y sin interrupciones… pero después esa cama… no podía dormir en ella, simplemente le temía a que llegara la noche por que significaría dormir en esa cama-   
  
-¿Qué tenia la cama?-   
  
-Recuerdos… de cuando no trabajaba así…-   
  
-Supongo que son gajes del oficio, nuevamente-   
  
-No, fue de niña, salí de casa muy chica, tenia apenas diecisiete años… no encontraba trabajo, logre terminar la preparatoria pero mis papeles quedaron en casa y no planeaba regresar, así que una persona me hablo de esto y aquí estoy, a los veinticuatro años…-   
  
-Eras una niña-   
  
-Si, pero… ahora soy una mujer, eso quedo atrás-   
  
-Supongo que si-   
  
-¿Y que me dices de ti? ¿No te cansa dormir solo todas las noches?-   
  
-No siempre duermo solo, es más, es extraño que hoy duerma solo-   
  
-Muy modesto… muy modesto, pero supongo que tienes razón, eres muy guapo, seguro no tienes problemas para conseguir mujeres-   
  
-Seguro-   
  
-¿Entonces por que recogiste a una prostituta?-   
  
-Supongo que mi plan no era dormir en camas separadas…-   
  
-Ja ja si como no… escucha, estoy por encima de tus posibilidades-   
  
-¿Crees que no te puedo pagar?-   
  
-No, si eso no me preocupa, me preocupa que no puedas con migo-   
  
-¿Qué? Puedo con tigo y con otras cien como tu-   
  
-Demuéstralo-   
  
-Esta bien-   
  
Shaoran acerco el rostro de Sakura al suyo y estaba a punto de besar sus labios…   
  
-Un momento-   
  
-¿Qué pasa?-   
  
-Esto te costara-   
  
-No pensé otra cosa… te daré lo que te mereces por la mañana-   
  
-Más vale que así sea-   
  
-Palabra-   
  
-Esta bien-   
  
Esta vez ella se acerco a el y comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja… Shaoran acariciaba las piernas de ella al mismo rito que ella le besaba el cuello, pronto lo recostó sobre la cama y subió a horcajadas sobre el… entonces desabrocho su camisa y pudo ver el bien marcado pecho de del ambarino, Sakura arqueo una ceja y sonrió para sus adentros, Shaoran ya había desabrochado la camisa que el mismo había dado a la esmeralda minutos antes y empezó a besar los hombros de la chica…   
  
La tormenta se adentraba en la noche, al igual que S y S se adentraban uno en el cuerpo del otro…   
  
(T.T no coman pan en frente de los pobres… comparte Sakura) 

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

  
Hola…   
  
Valla, lo logre, después de una mala racha de cero inspiración lo logre, al fin termine con esto y todo se lo devo a mi cuñis ¡Arigato Joie! Y a mi hermanita Cerezo y a mi preciosa nueva hermanita Kassie   
  
Pues ¿Qué les puedo decir yo? Me falta la modestia para poder describir el orgullo y la emoción de haber creado esta maravilla, espero poder continuarla por que como ya he dicho antes a varios de ustedes en el Messenger (un saludo a todos aquellos con los que he platicado) yo soy una de esas personas que empieza por escribir algo y luego por falta de inspiración ya no lo continuo, aunque normalmente es mas por pereza que por otra cosa, ustedes no saben la cantidad de historias que tengo guardadas en esa carpeta de "Prospectos de fics" la mayoría son buenas historias (nuevamente aquí se demuestra mi falta de modestia) pero como ya dije, la pereza me vence y no las continuo…   
  
Oh y gracias a mi cuñis Joie, por que el fue el autor intelectual de la escena donde SS… ejem… ya saben… y además me corrigió un detalle importante; tuve que cambiar algunas cosas cuñis, pero espero que sea de tu agrado y del publico…   
  
¿Mis notitas de autor siempre son así de largas?   
  
L.Q.1.CH. (Si, es lo que estas pensando Karo chan… al fin alguien supo que decía aquí)   
  
Tsuki lunita 


	2. ¿Su novia?

**  
Te NeCeSiTo **

Ambos se necesitaban… una noche ambos encontraron lo que buscaban… el amor ¿Podrá una chica como Sakura cambiar su modo de vida por alguien como Shaoran?   
Bueno, pues gracias por los ánimos y gracias por leer…   
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y **Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi **(A mi tambien me fasina el Dsiclaimer)   
  
"…" Pensando   
  
(…) Mis sarcásticos comentarios   
  
------ Cambios de escena   
  
**Lo que este en negritas es chino** (Lo demás esta en japonés)   
  
Nota: Este fic es de UA ósea que no hay magia, pero el tipo de público debe de ser mayor de trece años 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_¿Su novia?_**

El sol empezaba a asomarse por la ventana… Shaoran abrió los ojos perezosamente, miro el reloj, eran las ocho, nunca en su vida había despertado después de las seis de la mañana y ahora…   
  
-Mmmm-   
  
Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba desnudo y solo una fina sabana le cubría el cuerpo (Je je que escena mas… agradable, me fascina) y a su lado una castaña cuyos ojos verdes se encontraban cerrados, dormía placidamente, se había sentado en la cama y al moverse ella suspiro un poco, mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios (Oigan… si yo hubiera tenido semejante espécimen una noche pa mi solita tampoco le soltaría ¿O tu que dices Kass?) y se aferraba a cuerpo del ambarino, cosa que le causo gracia al aludido y simplemente retiro los mechones del rostro de la chica provocando que ella abriera los ojos perezosamente   
  
-Mmm buenos días-   
  
-Hola, oye tengo que ir a la oficina… ¿Te importaría cerrar al salir?-   
  
-Claro-   
  
-Por cierto-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Si no me sueltas no me puedo ir-   
  
La esmeralda le soltó mordiéndose el labio inferior y simplemente sonrió, mientras veía a Shaoran ponerse algo en cima… unos bóxer's verdes y luego unos pantalones para luego salir de la habitación dejándola a ella en al cama aun…   
  
(Oh lo que daría yo por haber visto semejante papito vestirse… noooo mejor desvestirse… y lo reafirmo me quemo yo sola ¬¬)   
  
-¡¡¡Wa!!!- Sakura se tiro para atrás a la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos… -Este hombre es… único- (Je je XD) luego ella se puso la camisa que el le había traído esa noche… -Si me lo hubiera pedido… capaz y soy yo la que termina pagándole- (No antojes )   
  
-Escucha, te dejare algo en la mesa del comedor… ¿Podrías poner la llave bajo el tapete de bienvenida?-   
  
-Claro…-   
  
Shaoran se paso por al puerta y Sakura se puso en pie… entonces se le acerco y le acomodo la corbata y le abrocho el saco…   
  
-Gracias-   
  
-No hay problema… te dejare eso allí-   
  
-Si, me tengo que ir, es tarde…adiós-   
  
-Adiós… oye ¿Me puedo duchar?-   
  
-Si, esto… mmm izquierda fría, derecha caliente-   
  
-Gracias-   
  
Shaoran arranco el auto y Sakura cerro la puerta…   
  
-Bien, me ducho y me voy a mí…-   
  
Pero se quedo callada el ver la sala… y el resto de la casa…   
  
-No creo que se moleste si le limpio un poco aquí-   
  
-----   
  
El vuelo 3456 que arribo desde Hong Kong esta aquí por la puerta doce   
  
La gente se arremolino para recibir a sus familiares y amigos… pero dos personas caminaron derecho a recoger su equipaje, solo un par de maletas, una para cada una y tomaron un taxi al salir del aeropuerto   
  
**-Tía, dime otra vez por que llegamos de sorpresa-   
  
-Veras… hable con el hace una semana para preguntarle sobre ese asunto y solo me dio evasivas… si no tiene a nadie le obligare a escoger una de mis candidatas-   
  
-Oh… pero no crees que el ay esta un poco grande para que tu le…-   
  
-Si el no encuentra una de hoy a mañana yo lo are…-   
  
-Je je-**   
  
------   
  
Sakura ya estaba en la ducha… salio y se puso su falda… entonces miro su top y negó con la cabeza, tomo otra de las camisas de Shaoran y se enrollo las mangas hasta los codos… además se sujeto el cabello dejando escapar un par de mechones , entonces el timbre de la casa sonó, primero se espanto pues no sabia quien podría ser y luego bajo mas tranquila pensando que era Shaoran quien regresaba   
  
-Espero que no se enoje si me encuentra aquí aun-   
  
Abrió al puerta y se quedo de una pieza, una mujer… de unos cuarenta años pero porte impresionante la miraba sorprendida y una chica de aproximadamente su edad… con unos preciosos ojos rubí y largos y sedosos cabellos negros que era sujetos en una coleta alta… la mujer vestida con una traje tipo sastre en color camel y al chica con un vestido blanco con flores rojas en un costado…   
  
**-Ehhh disculpa creo que nos equivocamos de casa-** La chica miro el numero de la casa y parpadeo incrédula   
  
**-No, esta es… dime una cosa ¿Aquí vive Xiao Lang?-**   
  
-¿Qué?- Sakura no comprendía nada de lo que le decía ya que estaba ablando en chino   
  
-Oh, perdona no hablas chino… dije ¿Qué si aquí vive Shaoran?-   
  
-S… si… aquí vive-   
  
Sakura reacciono y se hizo a un lado ofreciendo entrada a las mujeres que aun el miraban perplejas   
  
-Disculpa querida… pero tu eres?-   
  
-Oh… soy… Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto-   
  
La chica de largos cabellos negros esbozo una simple sonrisa y extendió la mano a Sakura   
  
-Yo soy Meiling Li y ella es mi Tía Ieran Li-   
  
-mucho gusto-   
  
Sakura hizo una reverencia, pero la mujer le levanto el rostro y miro directo a sus ojos   
  
-Dime una cosa ¿Dónde esta mi hijo Shaoran?-   
  
-Su mama…- Sakura quería que la tierra se la tragara… estaba toda nerviosa y no sabia que hacer…   
  
-Si yo soy su prima…-   
  
-El… esta… en… en… al oficina-   
  
-¿Y tu…?- Pero Ieran fue interrumpida por un grito emocionado de Meiling   
  
-Su novia-   
  
Meiling se le echo al cuello a Sakura y esta le respondió al abrazo atónita…   
  
-Perdona por llegar de sorpresa… pero creímos que Shao estaría solo y pues valla sorpresa… no imagine que mi primito te hubiera traído aquí, debes ser algo especial por que mira que traerte aquí y… yo… dios mío, lo siento tanto, te estoy mareando verdad… oh oh valla primera impresión-   
  
-Shaoran regresara mas tarde y…-   
  
-¿Viven juntos?-   
  
-Hoeh?-   
  
-Tía no preguntes eso… perdónanos… oye dime una cosa ¿Estabas en al ducha verdad? Te ves mojada y ni siquiera te dejamos vestirte-   
  
-Pues si… me estaba duchando y…-   
  
-mira tía ella parece de mi talla y creo que es muy bonita… estoy segura de que es indicada para eso-   
  
-**¿Eso? Oh no Meiling… no creo que… amenos que… dime una cosa Sakura preciosa… ¿En que trabajas?-**   
  
Sakura sudo la gota gorda… ¿Qué diría? Ni siquiera sabía que clase de personas eran y… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Meiling quien tradujo lo que Ieran dijo en chino   
  
-Modelo… soy una modelo, aun no soy una profesional y…-   
  
-¿Modelo? Eso explica tan menudita figura… oh jo jo jo estoy segura que te queda mi ropa, ven debemos probarte todo-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Seguro… oye, nosotras no conocemos la casa ¿podrías mostrarnos unas habitaciones?-   
  
-Oh, si… si suban con migo-   
  
-------   
  
La tarde estaba entrada ya… muy pronto el ocaso desaparecería dejando lugar a la noche y sus misterios… Shaoran conducía su deportivo negro y al llegar a su casa se sorprendió de ver las luces encendidas…   
  
-¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Acaso la chica no se habrá ido?-   
  
Abrió al puerta pues la llave estaba en el tapete y al entrar se dirigió a las escaleras, pero de la sala algo se apareció y se el tiro en cima al cuello   
  
**- Xiao Lang-   
  
-¿Meiling?-   
  
-Oh Xiao Lang hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía y oh dios que sorpresa nos hemos llevado, cuando llegamos y ella nos recibió, es muy hermosa y refinada, además nos sorprendió que ya vivieran juntos y…-   
  
-Espera, espera ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Por qué no me avisaron? Y ¿De quien demonios hablas?-   
  
-Pues de Ying Fa… ella nos abrió la puerta y…-   
  
-¿Ying Fa?-   
  
-Si te lo tenías muy bien guardado primo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Por cierto eres un desobligado, mira que no tenerle ropa adecuada… le di uno de mis vestidos, espero no te moleste y además dios es una persona tan linda. Me recuerda a…-**   
  
Sin embargo la amena plática fue interrumpida por una persona que venia bajando por las escaleras… Sakura quien lucia un escotado vestido en color crema con una enorme rosa bordada en el costado izquierdo y sus cabellos recogido en una colita soltándose unos mechones que se iban a su frente…   
  
-Buenas noches Shaoran-   
  
-Bu… buenas noches… Sakura-   
  
Shaoran estaba anonadado, no solo por la apariencia de la chica, si no por que tampoco comprendía nada… ella se acerco tímidamente y deposito un beso en los labios del chino, para después abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído   
  
-Lo siento estaba por irme y ellas llegaron, estoy tan sorprendida como tu-   
  
**- Xiao Lang-   
  
-Madre-   
  
-Hace mucho tiempo-**   
  
Shaoran deposito un beso en la mejilla de Ieran y luego todos se fundieron en un sepulcral silencio…   
  
-----   
  
M -Oh dios mío, Sakura cocinas delicioso-   
  
I -Sin duda es la mejor pasta que jamás aya probado-   
  
S -La verdad es que no pude hacer mucho, Shaoran no tenia muchas cosas en casa-   
  
Ahora se encontraban cenando… Ieran en la cabeza y a su la do derecho Shaoran y al otro lado de este se encontraba Sakura, y frente a Shaoran estaba Meiling   
  
M –Devo decir primo, que tienes un exquisito gusto-   
  
Sh –Gracias-   
  
Ambos (léase: SS) estaban muy nerviosos, nos habían que decir y habían acordado seguir con el juego hasta poder hablar a solas…   
  
S-Shaoran… querido- Aquí Sakura se sonrojo al pronunciar semejantes palabras -Por la mañana llamo alguien de la oficina y… dejo un recado muy importante, seria mejor que lo vieras-   
  
Sh -Si ¿Dónde esta?-   
  
S -Ven te muestro, permiso-   
  
M -Propio-   
  
------   
  
Ambos subieron a la habitación de Shaoran, al cerrar la puerta ambos sus piraron aliviados, sin embargo Shaoran hablo   
  
-¿Me puedes decir que pasó aquí?-   
  
-No lo se, yo ya me iba, pero arregle un poco tu casa y luego me bañe y sonó el timbre y salí a abrir y ellas estaban allí, dijo algo en chino que no entendí y luego entraron y preguntaron por mi y de pronto tu prima me salto al cuello diciendo que era tu novia-   
  
-¿Y por que no la desmentiste?-   
  
-¿Qué querías que les dijera? Oh no, yo solo soy una prostituta que Shaoran contrato anoche y de casualidad ustedes me encontraron aquí-   
  
-Pues… eso no hubiera sido conveniente… pero…-   
  
-Ahora que les digo?-   
  
-Tu nada, yo se por que están aquí y al parecer es conveniente que crean que eres mi novia…-   
  
-¿Qué? Pero debes estar mal, mira que ya perdí mi día aquí jugando a los novios, a menos que pienses solicitar mis servicios esta noche yo me tengo que ir a trabajar…-   
-Eso es… ella vino por eso, no le voy a decepcionar-   
  
-Ya me das miedo, ahora estas hablando solo… ¿pero que clase de familia es esta?-   
  
-No, mira yo te voy a pedir de favor que me ayudes… te voy a pagar claro esta-   
  
-…-   
  
-Mira ellas no vienen por mucho tiempo, entonces si tu finges ser mi novia durante le tiempo que estén ellas aquí yo te pago… lo que sea, solo finge serlo-   
  
-Pero…-   
  
-Mira es necesario que yo me case pronto o que por lo menos tenga un compromiso serio, reglas del clan y tú ya eres de su agrado-   
  
-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?-   
  
-Ni te quejes, fuiste tu quien empezó con el jueguito y ahora me tienes que ayudar-   
  
-Pero yo…-   
  
Shaoran saco algo de dinero de su cartera y lo puso en las manos de Sakura… esto es para que te compres algo de ropa y después te pagare por fingir eso… y te puedes quedar con al ropa y… ¿Ya recogiste el dinero que te deje en la mañana?-   
  
-Si pero…-   
  
-Excelente ¿Qué dices?-   
  
-Yo- Sakura recordó entonces el abrazo que Meiling le dio… nunca se había sentido así desde que su mama murió, era como si esa chica fuera alguien muy especial para ella de tiempo atrás, ¿Qué mal le haría a alguien fingir un poco? –Esta bien… pero no me pagaras nada, me quedo con al ropa y todo, pero no quiero dinero-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Veras, esa prima tuya es una chica especial y tu mama me trato muy bien en toda la tarde, me sentí muy cómoda con ellas, y al contrario me agradaría mucho estar con ellas el mayor tiempo posible-   
  
-Pues…- Shaoran no sabia que decir, no estaba bien abusar de la chica, pero sin embargo era extraño que se encariñara tan pronto con Meiling y sobre todo con su madre –Como tu decidas, pero quédate con el dinero para la ropa y si necesitas mas dímelo-   
  
-Ja' ¿mas? Si esto es lo que saco para un mes, tú me lo diste en dos días…-   
  
Shaoran frunció el seño, escucho ruidos fuera de la habitación, seguro la "comunicativa" de Meiling… espiando como siempre   
  
-Bueno, entonces tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias-   
  
-¿Consecuencias?-   
  
Shaoran tomo a Sakura por los hombros y beso sus labios dulcemente, apoderándose de su cintura y ella al sentirse cómoda entre esos varoniles brazos se sujeto del cuello del chino… la perilla se abrió para que la cabeza de Meiling entrara sigilosamente y viera el espectáculo y el baile de lenguas que se efectuaba (je je Shao es muy listo ¿o mas bien liso?) se aparto de inmediato y cerro la puerta avergonzada por haber espiado sin querer…   
  
Shaoran se separo de la esmeralda, no por que Meiling se hubiese ido (eso era lo de menos) si no por que de verdad necesitaba aire, esa chica le robaba todo el oxigeno cuando besaba, lo había demostrado la noche anterior y ahora lo estaba reafirmando…   
  
-Baja en cuanto te sientas cómoda- Y salio de allí   
  
-Aja…- Sakura aun no cabía en si, ese hombre sabia besar y simplemente hacia que perdiera el control… se acomodo el vestido y bajo casi detrás del ambarino   
  
------   
  
La noche estaba entrada ya, no había podido dormir todo eso… ¿Su novia?… ¿De donde había salido la idea?   
  
-Quisiera darme un tiro-   
  
-No eres la única-   
  
-Shaoran…-   
  
Allí estaba el, solo con una bata de baño… se sentó en la sala junto a al chimenea que Sakura había encendido…   
  
_"Dios… este es un castigo divino, me esta tentando, se ve tan bien… es mi castigo por mentir"_   
  
-¿En que piensas?-   
  
-En… casa-   
  
-Ha si, debes extrañarla, te saliste a los ¿Dieciocho?-   
  
-Diecisiete… ¿Seguro que eras tu la persona con la que platique anoche?-   
  
-Perdón, pero nuestra plática no es precisamente el mejor recuerdo de anoche-   
  
Sakura sonrió y… se izo a un lado para que Shaoran se sentara a su lado…   
  
-Entonces… ¿No extrañas tu casa?-   
  
-No, por que me salí por mi propia cuenta-   
  
Shaoran guardo silencio, era mejor no preguntar sobre ese tema…   
  
-Entonces… ¿Te puedo preguntar por que no querías el dinero? Es decir… fingirás ser algo que no eres y estarás aquí haciéndoles compañía y aun así no me pides dinero por eso…-   
  
-Ya te lo dije… es que, ellas son tan especiales, lo se, no preguntes como solo lo se-   
  
-Dime una cosa… aceptarías estar con ellas todo el día? Es decir yo tengo que trabajar y…-   
  
En ese momento Meiling baja las escaleras aun adormilada y alcanza a ver la luz de la chimenea así que se acerca parra ver de qué se trata   
  
-Si, ¿Por qué no?-   
  
-¿Aceptas?-   
  
-Si…-   
  
La china se tapa la boca y de la emoción empieza caminar hacia tras, sin embargo choca contra una silla y al caer hace demasiado ruido…   
  
Sakura se levanta y alcanza a ver a Meiling subir corriendo las escaleras…   
  
-Hay no…-   
  
-¿Qué?-   
  
-Nada… nada… ella…-   
  
-¿Quién?-   
  
-Nadie… sabes es de noche, me quiero dormir, hasta mañana-   
  
Sakura deposita un fugas beso en la mejilla de Shaoran y sube las escaleras con una sorprendente velocidad   
  
-----   
  
Sakura toco la puerta de la habitación… abrió la puerta y se encontró a Meiling cubriéndose el rostro y sentada en la cama   
  
-Meiling-   
  
-…   
  
-Escucha Meiling… puedo explicarlo, era una noche de tormenta y no había un taxi y cuando me di cuenta ya nos estábamos besando, fue extraño, pero lo ultimo que hubiera deseado era mentirte… a ti o la señora Li-   
  
Meiling le mira extrañada, sus ojos no tienen rastro de lágrimas   
  
-¿De que me hablas?-   
  
-Un momento ¿Qué es lo que escuchaste aya abajo?-   
  
-Pues… el pregunto si aceptabas y tu dijiste que si, me subí para no arruinar el momento, pero… no entendí nada de lo que me dijiste-   
  
_"Bien hecho… ¿Ahora que?"_   
  
-Bueno… yo…-   
  
-¿Así se conocieron? ¿Entonces no te pedía matrimonio?-   
  
-Por dios no… y si, en parte así nos conocimos…-   
  
-Cuéntame-   
  
-Es una historia muy fugaz… veras es noche y mañana iremos de compras… quiero que descanses-   
  
-Duérmete con migo-   
  
_"Frase correcta… Li equivocado"_   
  
-Pero…-   
  
-Yo no se por que, pero pienso que aquí hay algo muy sospechoso-   
  
-No tendría por que haberlo… pero te cuento otro día-   
  
-Bien… te are campo en la cama-   
  
------   
  
-¿Ir a donde?-   
  
Eriol casi derrama su café sobre el… la sorpresa le era demasiado… ya estaba interesante la platica hasta ese detalle…   
  
-A Hong Kong-   
  
-Amigo… estas en problemas-   
  
-No te lo conté para que me dijeras cosas que ya se, te lo conté para que me dieras un consejo-   
  
-Bueno… di al verdad-   
  
-¿Estas loco?, yo creí que no durarían mas de unos días aquí y ahora me sale con esto-   
  
-Es tu madre, y esta asegurando el futuro de las empresas Li-   
  
-Si, pero le he demostrado que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para dirigir esta empresa ¿Por qué ese empeño por conseguirme esposa?-   
  
-No lo se… a mi nadie me presiono, yo tome mi decisión solito- Eriol dijo esto con un enorme orgullo y es que la mujer que era la dueña de su corazón además de ser hermosa era increíble…   
  
-Si, pero tu encontraste a Didoji… dime donde voy a encontrar a una mujer que no le importe el dinero y que este dispuesta hacer sacrificios enromes sin decir nada o quejarse… todas las mujeres que conozco son unas interesadas…-   
  
-Shaoran… amigo mío, por lo que veo no has prestado atención a lo que tu mismo me has dicho esta mañana, primero ayer llegaste diciéndome que habías pasado al noche con una mujer de la zona rosa y hoy me llegas con la noticia de que es tu novia formal según tu madre y prima… me dices que accedió a seguirte el juego sin cobrar un centavo solo por que tu prima le cayo bien y tu mama la trato como a una de tu familia… y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a una mujer que no le importe el dinero y que este dispuesta hacer sacrificios enromes sin decir nada o quejarse?-   
  
-No te entiendo-   
  
-Y te preguntas por que siempre caes ante las mentiras de Yamasaki-   
  
-Ya dime…-   
  
-Bueno, solo por que tus vacaciones iniciaron ayer y aun hoy estas en la oficina te daré una pista… la primer mujer que te conteste el teléfono será la elegida para irse a pasar una semana en Hong Kong como lo pidió tu madre-   
  
Eriol marca un número y le da el celular a Shaoran…   
  
-¿Bueno?-   
  
-¿Hola?-   
  
------------   
  
Hasta aquí llego el capitulo   
  
Muchas gracias por seguir el fic… apenas llevamos el segundo capitulo y ya tenemos química entre Shaoran y Sakura ¿Les gusto la llegada de la familia Li? Y esperen ver que pasara en el siguiente capitulo…   
  
¿Hong Kong? ¿A quien se quieren llevar a Hong Kong? ¿Quién respondió la llamada? ¿Sakura estará tonta o que? ¿Por qué no recibió el dinero?   
  
En el próximo capitulo aparecerá por fin la ayuda… una chica hermosa poseedora de unos bellos ojos amatistas.   
  
Pero ahora solo me queda dar las gracias por los reviews:   
  
**nena05000:** XD a mi también se me hizo difícil imaginarme a Saku así… je je pero luego recordé que ella se queda con Shao y no me fue nada difícil segundos después… Gracias por esos ánimos!!!   
  
**Kassandra L. K:** Si, yo tmbn me demoro leyendo sus fic's ja ja pero hay que ver que vale la pena el tiempo invertido… gracias por leer… je je "que vivan las hijas de Yue" (bueno, de la luna)   
  
**Athena-Asamiya Mr:** Gracias je je espero que este capi también te guste muhco!!!   
  
**RO 14:** (Tsuki aparece con pompones y un traje de porrista azul) arriba el ET pero más que nada arriba el SS… je je   
  
**alex-1987:** OK ya estas, vamos adelante chicos vamo , vamo!!! (Perdóname, es que no he tomado mi café)   
  
**Tomoe Himura: **Je je ¿Diferente? ¡Me podrías explicar? Y sipi, pero no namas fue por hambre, ya veras, ya veras, detrás de todo hay una muy triste historia!!!   
  
**HanaKT:** Yo sabia que no podías faltarme tu… gracias por leerme   
  
**..:: Seiko ::..** ¿En serio? Y yo creí que de milagro me había salido una noche que me excedí con el café!!! (Tsuki le toma a su taza de líquido con cafeína…) pero gracias por leer y no se te olvide que la luna vigila tus sueños (esto empieza a hacer efecto XD)   
  
Gracias por los reviews…   
  
**Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen   
Los ojos que los miran;   
Mientras responda el labio suspirando   
Al labio que suspira;   
Mientras sentirse pueda en un beso   
Dos almas confundidas;   
Mientras exista una mujer hermosa,   
¡Habrá poesía!**   
  
L.Q.1.CH.   
  
Tsuki Lunita


	3. Una noche para recordar

**Te NeCeSiTo **

  
  
Ambos se necesitaban… una noche ambos encontraron lo que buscaban… el amor ¿Podrá una chica como Sakura cambiar su modo de vida por alguien como Shaoran?   
Este fic tuvo una gran aceptación… muchísimas gracias por leer…   
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y **Shaoran Li a Kass y a mí **   
  
"…" Pensando   
  
(…) Mis sarcásticos comentarios   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Cambios de escena   
  
**Lo que este en negritas es chino** (Lo demás esta en japonés)   
  
Nota: Este fic es de UA ósea que no hay magia, pero el tipo de público debe de ser mayor de trece años   
  


:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  


**_Una noche para recordar_**

  
  
Las risas se escuchaban por toda la casa, Meiling, Ieran Y Sakura reían a carcajada suelta… (¿Ieran riendo?) Acababan de llegar del Centro comercial, habían recorrido cada una de las monumentales tiendas y compraron ropa como para toda una vida, Meiling le había insistido a Sakura en que se comprara un bañador y algunas cosas mas adecuadas a la temporada, la primavera era hermosa en Japón… pero según Ieran no se comparaba a Hong Kong…   
  
De pronto el teléfono suena… Meiling esta por tomar el auricular, pero se entretiene con una bolsa que se caía de la cama al estirarse para tomar el teléfono…   
  
-Yo contesto- (Sobra decir quien es)   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
-¿Bueno?-   
  
-¿Hola?-   
  
Shaoran cubre el auricular y mira extrañado a Eriol   
  
-¿Sakura?-   
  
Este asiente con esa mirada que irritaba a Shao   
  
-¿Quién habla?-   
  
-Sakura soy yo-   
  
-Hi Shaoran-   
  
-Solo llame para preguntar… ¿Ya fueron de compras?-   
  
-Si-   
  
-¿Y quedo algo en mi tarjeta de crédito?-   
  
-Lo dudo-   
  
Shaoran sonrió sutilmente…   
  
-¿Qué tal te trataron?-   
  
-Muy bien…- Sakura regresa a ver a Meiling e Ieran que en esos momentos abren y abren mas cajas con sombreros y zapatos –Creo que me acostumbrare-   
  
-Tendrás que hacerlo-   
  
-¿Por qué?-   
  
-¿Estas sola?-   
  
-No, estoy con ellas- Meiling se acerca a Sakura y le susurra algo al oído para que Shaoran oiga…   
  
-¿Cómo va a entrar mi primo en esta habitación tapizada de cosas?-   
  
Sakura ríe al igual que Shaoran   
  
-Baja a la cocina-   
  
-¿Para que?-   
  
-Baja-   
  
Eriol al ver que Shaoran no le iba a prestar mas atención saco una hoja de su portafolio y escribió algo, la puso en su silla y se fue de la oficina, además pidió a la secretaria de Shaoran que nadie molestar a su amigo   
  
Una vez Sakura estuvo en la cocina completamente sola hablaron más tranquilamente Shaoran ya estaba contra una de las ventanas…   
  
-¿Ahora si estas sola?-   
  
-Si-   
  
-Sakura… ¿Te agrado la compañía de mi madre y de Meiling?-   
  
-Si, son geniales, además hablaron japonés en todo momento para que les entendiera-   
  
-Pues te diré una sorpresa… se van mañana-   
  
-¿Tan pronto?-   
  
-Si… solo vinieron para ver a mi novia, al vieron, les agrado demasiado y es hora de irnos-   
  
-¿Tú también te vas?-   
  
-Hay negocios que devo atender desde Hong Kong, se requiere mi presencia en algunas juntas de la compañía y del clan-   
  
-Ya veo- La voz de Sakura se notaba triste y algo desanimada…   
  
-¿Compraste algún vestido de noche?-   
  
-Si…-   
  
-Pues alístate, esta noche tengo una importante cena, iras con migo-   
  
-¿Es una invitación por que quieres que valla? O ¿Es una orden por que me pagas?-   
  
-Es una invitación- Shaoran sonrió al escuchar el simulado enfado en la voz de la japonesa   
  
-Ok-   
  
-Paso por ti a las ocho-   
  
-Bien-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
-¿Una cena?-   
  
-Hola-   
  
Meiling entraba a la cocina y miraba a una confundida Sakura   
  
-¿Qué te dijo?-   
  
-Me invito a cenar-   
  
-Genial-   
  
-El problema es que es una cena importante según el… yo no se como actuar una cena de esas-   
  
-Se tu misma-   
  
-Me refiero a que no se con que cuchillo corto estoy todos eso… siempre fui mala con la etiqueta-   
  
-En eso te pareces a Shaoran, no hay problema yo te enseño-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Shaoran al colgar regresa a ver a donde se supone estaría Eriol y ve su nota: "Llámame cuando termines"   
  
Shaoran marca su número y en segundos contestan   
  
-¿Terminaste romeo?-   
  
-Ja ja si, termine… ¿Cómo sabias que Sakura contestaría?   
  
-Una simple corazonada… ¿Ya le dijiste?-   
  
-Se lo diré esta noche-   
  
-¿Adonde la llevaras?-   
  
-Llevaremos a las chicas a "Le meson derriere"- (La casa de atrás)   
  
-¿Llevaremos? ¿Acaso nos invitas a Tomoyo y a mi a cenar?-   
  
-Claro, no he visto a Tomoyo en un buen tiempo-   
  
-Bien ¿A que hora?-   
  
-Nos veremos allí a las nueve-   
  
-Bien-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Había estacionado el deportivo negro (No se por que pero me fascinan esos autos) en al entrada de la casa, después subió buscando a Sakura, pero Meiling le había dicho que se estaba arreglando, después de charlar con su madre sobre su visita a Hong Kong se fue a bañar…   
  
La ducha estaba caliente… había lloviznado hacia una hora y el ambiente era muy fresco… el espejo del baño estaba empañado del vapor del agua… lo seco con una toalla reflejando sus mechones mas revueltos que de costumbre por el agua, su torso desnudo estaba chorreando agua y una de tantas gotas se resbalo por el resto de su cuerpo hasta sus caderas que eran cubiertas por una toalla amarrada a la cintura…   
  
(Cerezo: ¡Todas con migo… quiero ser toalla!)   
  
(Tsuki: Sho… sho quiero ser toalla… wii)   
  
Termino de vestirse y se miro al espejo delante suyo (el único testigo de el magnifico rito de ponerse prenda sobre prenda… ahora también quiero ser ese afortunado espejo)   
  
Lucia un traje negro de armanis… saco algo de un cajón, era pequeña caja negra forrada de terciopelo… (Wa… no, no es lo que piensan, aun que, que mas pediría yo) la guardo en la bolsa del saco…   
  
Estaba abajo recargado en la pared al final de las escaleras, cuando bajo vio a Meiling, quien solo vestía una camisa larga y unos shorts para dormir…   
  
-Tía Ieran esta empacando yo ya lo hice y le ayude a ella mientras se bañaba…-   
  
-Bien, el vuelo sale temprano-   
  
Meiling siguió su camino, pero se detuvo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Shaoran…   
  
-Por cierto… es la mejor de todas, no solo por que luzca fenomenal, es mas bien por que toda ella es especial-   
  
-Lo se-   
  
Shaoran sonrió… pero la silueta de una mujer en lo alto de las escaleras le distrajo… la miro de abajo para arriba, devorándola con esos deliciosos ojos ambarinos   
  
Sakura lucia un largo vestido hasta los tobillos, del mismo color rosa que los pétalos de una flor de cerezo, estaba sujeto solo por el busto de la chica (straples) y en la espalda caía una larga mascada en un tono mas fuerte que el del vestido y era sujeta de la prenda, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto de donde colgaban algunos mechones que Meiling había dejado fuera muy apropósito, sus manos estaban al desnudo al igual que sus hombros y las zapatillas eran de finas tiras doradas que se sujetaban a los cubiertos tobillos de la chica, en su rostro lucia un poco de colorete y algo de rubor natural que el ambarino había causado con su penetrante mirada… sus copiosas pestañas eran cubiertas por una capa de rimel y en sus labios lucia un delicado tono coral y sobre un poco de gloss transparente… al ir bajando el chico pudo percibir el delicado aroma que poseía la chica algo dulce… como si fuesen fresas…   
  
-Te has quedado callado ¿A caso no te gusto el vestido?-   
  
-El vestido esta bien…- Shaoran le tomo de la mano cuando faltaban algunos escalones para bajar, entonces le beso galánmente… -Es quien lo usa el centro de mi atención-   
  
-Gracias- La chica estaba no solo sonrojada, si no también acalorada, es que el hecho de verlo allí esperándola a ella le hacia temblar el cuerpo -pero devo admitir que me siento algo torpe… nunca había estado en tal situación, me siento… extraña-   
  
-Tú no te preocupes que solo serán unos amigos…-   
  
-Bueno-   
  
Le cedió el brazo y le condujo hasta la entrada donde le abrió gentilmente la puerta…   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
La ciudad era hermosa de noche, eso nadie lo dudaba, pero el deportivo negro se dirigía a una colina algo alejada, desde donde no solo se apreciaban las luces de la ciudad, si no que también se podía ver el estrellado cielo… solo les había tomado diez minutos llegar y ahora estaban admirando el paisaje…   
  
-¿Aquí esta el restaurante?-   
  
-No- Shaoran no evito sonreír ante la ingenuidad de la chica, era hermosa, elegante y sexy… pero entre todas sus virtudes la inocencia e ingenuidad eran las que sobresalían…   
  
-Te traje aquí por que hay algo que necesito preguntarte-   
  
-Entonces habla- Sakura se recargo en el auto y Shaoran le imito   
  
-Veras… esta mañana-   
  


--------- Flash Back ---------

**-¿Quería verme?-**   
  
Shaoran entro a la biblioteca de su casa… "su casa" ¿entonces por que se sentía tan pequeño al estar frente a su madre?   
  
**-Si, siéntate-** justo como cuando era pequeño…   
  
**-Devo ir a la oficina, parece que tienen problemas-   
  
-¿Ya despertó Ying Fa?-   
  
-No, aun duerme con Meiling-   
  
-Shaoran… tú sabes por que he venido hasta Tokio-   
  
-Si, para intentar controlar mi vida nuevamente-   
  
-No seas irrespetuoso… vine a conocer a tu novia, si es que tenias una-   
  
-La tengo-   
  
-Lo se, es encantadora-   
  
-¿Te iras mañana?-   
  
-Nos iremos mañana-   
  
-¿Se va Meiling?-   
  
-Si, pero también te vas tu… te necesitan en la junta del clan-   
  
-Pero en esa junta-   
  
-Presentaras a tu prometida- **Odiaba eso… ¿siempre tenia que completar lo que iba a decir?   
  
**-Aun no estoy comprometido, Sakura Y yo no llevamos mas de un mes saliendo-** (ja ja ni si quiera una semana)   
  
**-Bien Shaoran, pensé en eso… por eso si tú no llevas a nadie para presentar frente al clan como tu prometida, seré yo quien escoja una mujer para ti… y de una forma u otra presentaras a alguien frente al consejo-   
  
-¿Por qué?-   
  
-Por que hace mas de un año te dije que debías escoger una esposa ya… no me obedeciste y aquí están las consecuencias… mañana nos vamos si piensas llevar a esa muchachita mas vale que le comuniques la situación-   
  
-¿Es necesario? ¿No puedes aplazar la fecha?-   
  
-Tuviste nueve meses… no puedo demorarla mas-**   
  


--------- End Flash Back ---------

-Entonces… ¿a quien piensas llevar?-   
  
Era imposible tanta ingenuidad ¿o no?   
  
-Pues pensaba pedírselo a cierta esmeralda y rogar a kami sama por que dijera que si-   
  
Sakura estaba helada… ¿Ir a Hong Kong?   
  
-¿Yo?-   
  
Shaoran asintió algo divertido por el tono de la chica, además de su rostro consternado…   
  
-Estarías más tiempo con Meiling-   
  
Sakura miro a Shaoran, esos ojos ámbar que hace diez minutos la devoraban ahora se mostraban suplicantes, por que para ellos no podía negar nada… pero ir hasta Hong Kong era demasiado…   
  
-Tendré que pensármelo-   
  
-Nos iríamos mañana-   
  
-Es muy repentino-   
  
-Lo se, había pensado toda la mañana como decírtelo-   
  
-No se por que tendría que ir-   
  
-Supongo que no tiene caso ofrecer mas dinero-   
  
Sakura le miro extrañada   
  
-Tampoco se por que tendría que quedarme-   
  
-¿No tienes familia aquí?-   
  
-Ya te dije que me escape de la casa- (A esto me refería Himura san)   
  
-Nunca mencionaste por que-   
  
-Es una noche muy hermosa… no debemos desperdiciarla con esas cosas… además que nos esperan-   
  
El transcurso al restaurante fue demasiado silencioso…   
  
-Es en la próxima cuadra-   
  
Sakura asintió…   
  
-Si quiero-   
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Shaoran subió y bajo los parpados varias veces sin comprender…   
  
-Que si quiero ir con tigo a Hong Kong-   
  
De la impresión el soltó el volante… en la puerta del restaurante el Ballet Parking vio a un carro derrapar momentáneamente…   
  
Sakura tenia los ojos como platos… mientras veía a Shaoran dar gracias al cielo y tratar de sostener el volante al mismo tiempo (claro, los hombres no pueden hacer dos cosas al miso tiempo, en cambio nosotras si)   
  
Una vez llegaron Shaoran se apresuro a abrirle la puerta mas que contento a "su novia" a lo que Sakura simplemente sonrió, como lo había hecho toda esa mañana con Meiling e Ieran… era la primera ves que le regalaba esa risa a Shaoran   
  
Entraron al recibidor y el capitán los recibió…   
  
-konbanwa sorekara irasshaimase- (Buenas noches y bienvenidos)   
  
El capitán hizo una reverencia a Sakura y la beso la mano… cosa que no agrado mucho a Shaoran…   
  
-Buenas noches… nos espera el señor Hiraguizawa-   
  
-El señor no ha llegado aun, le mando un mensaje diciendo que llegaría tarde-   
  
-Lo hubiéramos recibido si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo- Sakura mira curiosa el lugar, demasiado elegante según ella   
  
-Esperaremos en la mesa- Shaoran se acerco para tomarle del brazo y caminaron juntos a la mesa siendo guiados por el capitán… al ir pasando por las mesas la chica era objeto de miradas coquetas y curiosas, a igual que el ambarino era observado y siendo victima de comentarios como "Que afortunado" sonrió al escuchar susurrar eso a un hombre mayor… y puso una mano en la espalda de la esmeralda para guiarla   
  
El le acomodo la silla, pero se demoro en llegar a su lugar ya que colocaba algo alrededor del cuello de la chica de mirada esmeralda   
  
Era una gargantilla de un delgado oro blanco del cual pendía una piedra de esmeralda en forma de corazón   
  
-Es hermosa-   
  
-Es para ti-   
  
-¿Piensas darme una de estas cada ves que yo diga que si?-   
  
-No, siempre habrá alguna otra cosa, esta mal ser repetitivo-   
  
Allí estaba esa risa otra vez, se sentía tan aliviado al escucharla… parecía ser la cura para todo mal, escucharla reír era simplemente mejor que escuchar cantar a un coro angelical   
  
Se quedo mirándola unos segundos, ella ya estaba algo nerviosa y lo noto, seguramente se preguntaba por que la miraba de esa forma… el mismo se lo preguntaba en esos momentos   
  
Se acomodo para estar mas cerca de ella, no había problema de que la gente los mirase, estaban en una mesa privada… levanto su mentón con una mano y sus rostros se acercaron cada vez mas… contrario a los apasionados besos que se habían dado en las dos noches que habían compartido este beso fue diferente en toda la extensión de la palabra, apretó sus labios contra los suyos suavemente… fue delicado y al mismo tiempo sensual… aprisiono su cintura con una mano y con la otra la acerco mas hacia el por la espalda provocando que ella pusiera sus manos en su pecho… se separaron milímetros solo para tomar el suficiente aire que les permitiera respirar… volvió a besarla con la misma vehemencia de antes… pero con algo mas de deseo en sus acciones… cosa que hizo que Sakura sintiera bajar las estrellas y causo un extraño estremecimiento en su espalda…   
  
-Ejem ejem… ¿interrumpimos?-   
  
Frente a ellos una pareja los observaba sonrientes… el era un joven muy guapo de cabellos negro azulados que vestía un atrae de marca en color azul oscuro y ocultaba sus ojos azul profundo por unos anteojos, ella fácilmente podría pasar por la hermana del sujeto, de cabellos tan azules como los del individuo, pero era poseedora de unos bellos ojos amatistas lucia un largo vestido lila de seda que se deslizaba suave sobre su piel… el vestido de finos tirantes si bien no tenia un escote muy pronunciado era suficiente como para resaltar los atributos físicos de la oji amatista, Shaoran se levanto para abrazar al sujeto y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego beso la mejilla de la chica cosa que sin saber por que molesto momentáneamente a Sakura, después ella misma se puso en pie y fue besada en la mano por el chico de mirada profunda… luego al presentarle a la chica esta sonrió y le beso al mejilla gesto que ella respondió con agrado… ¿Era posible que con ese mínimo gesto de afecto ya empezara a sentir simpatía con esa extraña?   
  
La noche paso rápido para la esmeralda… la comida fue por demás exquisita y esas personas eran muy amables… Shaoran y Eriol, como el joven mismo le había pedido que le llamase, conversaban sobre algo de unos negocios… sin querer centro su mirada en el rostro de ambarino, pese a sus veinticinco años aun tenia en su rostro facciones infantiles y sensuales al mismo tiempo… además de lo que mas le gustaba de su rostro eran sus ojos, dominantes, profundos, reflexivos… ojos que podían desnudarte y hacerte el amor con una sola mirada…   
  
Se sorprendió a si misma teniendo esos pensamientos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y casi saca humo por las orejas al notar la estrellada mirada de Tomoyo sobre ella (Mirada estrellada: ojitos con estrellas…)   
  
-¿Me acompañas al baño Sakura?-   
  
-Si- Sakura le sonrió a la chica y ambas se disculparon y echaron marcha al baño… Shaoran no pudo evitar ver a su amigo y noto como seguía con una soñadora mirada a quien en unos meses seria su esposa…   
  
"Esta enamorado" sonrió para sus adentros, entonces siguió el camino de los ojos de Eriol, pero lo desvió al ver a una Sakura caminar sonriente mientras platicaba con Tomoyo… su caminar era exquisito, sensual y atrevido, pero moderado… sonrió al recordar ese par de piernas alrededor de su cintura…   
  
-¿En que piensas?-   
  
La voz de Eriol le saco de sus pensamientos…   
  
-En nada-   
  
-No, tú piensas en algo, algo muya agradable seguro-   
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-   
  
-Por que te has puesto algo rojo-   
  
-No, no es nada-   
  
-Tu acompañante es hermosa-   
  
-Si-   
  
-Estoy seguro que es la adecuada…dices que tu madre misma la aprobó-   
  
-Parece no importarle mucho por que me case, solo le importa que me case-   
  
-Esta asegurando el futuro de las empresas Li-   
  
-A costa de mi felicidad-   
  
-Pues yo te veo muy a gusto, demasiado para ser una farsa-   
  
-¿Lo dices por Sakura? Ella es solo una amiga que me esta haciendo el favor mas grande del mundo-   
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Ya dejo de ser una chica a la que le pagas pasa convertirse en una amiga que te hace un favor?-   
  
Shaoran miro de reojo al oji azul… odiaba ese tono de voz en el… lo odiaba por que siempre que lo usaba se traía algo entre manos…   
  
-¿Qué te traes?-   
  
-Nada… simplemente soy curioso-   
  
-La curiosidad mato al gato-   
  
-Puede ser, pero yo soy un gato muy listo, cambiando el tema… ¿Cómo la convenciste?-   
  
-Ella sola accedió-   
  
-¿No tenia yo razón?-   
  
-Si-   
  
-Es la adecuada- Esto último lo dijo más para si que para Shao   
  
-¿Dijiste algo?-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
-¿Dijiste algo?-   
  
-Nada… solo que me siento algo torpe-   
  
-Para nada… has estado muy bien, hasta podría jurar que eres una de las modelos con las que trabajo-   
  
-¿Trabajas con modelos?-   
  
-Así es… soy diseñadora-   
  
-¿En serio?-   
  
-Claro, si te ponemos parada así… y luego… camina hacia allá, te verías genial en la próxima colección-   
  
-¿En serio?-   
  
-Claro, pero será difícil encontrarte después que Ieran Li se valla-   
  
-¿Lo sabes?-   
  
-Si, pero no te molestes con Shaoran, en realidad fue Eriol quien me lo dijo-   
  
-¿El también lo sabe?-   
  
-Si… hay lo siento a veces hablo de mas, pero es que se me hizo fácil decirlo, no creí que te molestara-   
  
-No, no me molesta, me sorprendió es todo-   
  
-Dime una cosa… ¿Ese beso fue… real o algo fingido?-   
  
-Bu… bueno… es que yo… me…-   
  
-Ya veo… muy bien, vamos a la mesa, ya es algo tarde y tu mañana tendrás un largo vuelo-   
  
-Dime una cosa… ¿Qué tanto pudo decirle Shaoran a su amigo Eriol?-   
  
-No necesariamente mucho, veras Shaoran es como un libro abierto para Eriol, es muy observador y es fácil saber que algo pasa-   
  
-Tú y tú prometido se parecen mucho-   
  
-¿Tú crees?-   
  
-Si-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
La noche había sido algo corta, Sakura parecía haber entablado una buena amistad con esa chica amatista y a la hora de despedirse ambas quedaron de llamarse, llegaron a la casa más o menos a media noche… se habían despedido rápida y silenciosamente para no desertar a nadie… mañana seria un día muy agitado…   
  
Sakura ya se encontraba recostada en su habitación, había empacado las cosas antes de que Shaoran y ella se fueran, así que simplemente tenia una camiseta en cima y su ropa interior, entonces recordó ese beso que el le había dado en el restaurante, se sintió tan bien rodeada de esos fuertes brazos, era diferente a esa noche, cuando se quedo la primera vez, ese beso era… ¿especial?... recordó como se sintió al tener los labios atrapados en los suyos… le mezcla de sensaciones, ternura, excitación… ¿cariño?   
  
-¿Será posible?- Sakura paso dos dedos por sus labios… luego negó con la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía descansar, mañana seria un día muy ocupado   
  


:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Termine el capitulo…   
  
¿Era obvio quien contestaría el teléfono? Creo que si… valla, la verdad es que no creí que este fic tuviera tanto público… pues que bien que les gustara, me gusta si a ustedes les gusta…   
  
No saben lo mucho que sufrí haciendo las escenas SS… en especial la del beso, al verdad estoy pasando una etapa cero romántica y me da pena decirlo por que yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga, pero en esta ocasión, creo que no… no importa, me salio, me salio y todo se lo debemos a el deliciosos café que mi mami me preparo… mua jua jua jua jua jua jua así es, ella apoya mis vicios   
  
Quiero dar las gracias por los reviews   
  
**Kassandra L. K:** She, me sirvió mucho, y si lo reafirmo… mas café, mas café, necesitamos mas escenas de esas… ¿sabes que? Creo que esta también se esta volviendo de mis favoritas, y pensar que dude en subirla… pues ni modo, solo nos queda ir pa rriba, pa rriba!!! Gracias por los ánimos sis!!!   
  
**Athena-Asamiya Mr:** Es lo que yo digo ¿Cómo una mujer puede tener tanta suerte? Je je y ahora se la van a llevar hasta Hong Kong… ¿será posible? Ja ja pero ya lo dijiste todo sea por el SS   
  
**alex-1987:** Tus deseos son órdenes, pero no siempre eh… XD   
  
Gracias por las felicitaciones, y tratare de no tardarme en al próxima   
  
**Tomoe Himura:** She creo que solo yo y mi loka mente podíamos hacer esto… espero no causar muchas molestias… ne' la verdad espero casar mucho alboroto XD j eje   
**nena05000:** Pues… haremos comentarios para los dos muy prontito ya veras, ya veras… uf ya me dio calor!!! Mua jua jua jua jua jua (risa malvada) pues creo que este fic es mas para disculparme con el publico por que no puse mucho romance en LN… creo que por eso este capitulo es genial… por que tiene romance y sobre todo tiene muchos comentarios para Shaoran… wi mas café!!!!   
  
Pues yo no se, pero a mi me gusta ams didoji... igual si te gusta tomalo como un daidoji... otra cosa... lo de frase correcta li eqiovocado no se de donde lo saque, creo que de una pelicula...   
  
**YaShi-MGJ:** Como vez mí querida yashí chan ¿podría llamarte así? Es todo lo contrario… en este capitulo Shao empezara a verla con otros ojos… y bueno la sencilla y única razón para que Shaoran no entendiera, es que Shaoran es tan bobito como la misma Sakura… no se si me explico, bueno, Sakura es despistada y ago tontita, Shaoran es menos despistado, sin embargo aun es algo tontito… eso lo hace tan Kawaii y no te preocupes por que precisamente el hecho de que ya la vea con otros ojos le dará un cierto toque especial al fic, tu relájate y espera… gracias por los besos y tmbn t mando mushos   
  
**Cecy:** She… ¿Qué se desorienten? ¿Cómo si tomaran café? Wii café!!!   
  
Gracias por los ánimos… seguiremos adelante con la historia!!!   
  
**Korishiteru:** Gracias… hacia tiempo que no sabia de ti… ¿on de andabas? Bueno, gracias por leerme   
  
**HanaKT: **Je je se van a enterara, ya veras mua jua jua jua jua jua jua mas cafe!!!!! verdad que si son kawaii, en especial meiling...   
  
**Sakura Ika:** Waaa niña, casi no te contesto el review, estaba por subirlo cuando vi que habai llegado otro, lo tuve que agregar, gracias por los comentarios y aqui esta para que no te comas la suñas... el tercer capitulo!!!!   
  
Gracias por los reviews… yo también L.Q.1.CH.   
  
_"Arriba las hijas de la luna"_   
  
**En cada suspiro dejo deslizar por mis labios   
Un sublime, etéreo "te amo"…   
Intentando vanamente poder definir   
Algo de todo lo que aun siento por ti.   
  
**


	4. Secretos de mi pasado

**Te necesito  
By: Tsuki Lunita  
  
(Chocolate! Café= Chibi Okai in paños menores) **

Ambos se necesitaban… una noche ambos encontraron lo que buscaban… el amor ¿Podrá una chica como Sakura cambiar su modo de vida por alguien como Shaoran?   
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y **Shaoran Li a Kass y a mí **   
  
"…" Pensando   
  
(…) Mis sarcásticos comentarios   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Cambios de escena   
  
**_Lo que este en negritas es chino_** (Lo demás esta en japonés)   
  
Nota: Este fic es de UA ósea que no hay magia, pero el tipo de público debe de ser mayor de trece años   
  
Y les recomiendo que se tomen un cafecito mientras leen este capitulo.   
  


:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  


**_Secretos de mi pasado_**

  
  
La alborada era perfecta, no había dormido mucho, pero en el vuelo lo aria… eran las siete de la mañana, habían llegado a casa apenas una horas antes, lo suficiente como para tenderse y descansar un poco, salio de su cuarto abrochándose unos tejanos negros y con la camisa totalmente abierta mostrando sus pectorales, se topo a medio pasillo con Meiling que caminaba por la casa con una bata de baño, descalza y con una toalla en la cabeza… además tenia un plato de cereal en la mano y comía mientras caminaba con unos jeans azules en el hombro izquierdo   
  
**-Buenos días primo-   
  
-Buenos días-   
  
-Tía Ieran ya esta lista, ten cómetelo-** Meiling le entrega el tazón de cereal **-El vuelo sale a las ocho y aun no estamos listas-**   
  
**-Date prisa ¿Y Sakura ya despertó?-   
  
-No lo se, no la veo desde anoche-   
  
-Lo mas seguro es que aun este dormida… iré a verle-   
  
-Seguro-** Meiling continúo su camino hacia su habitación…   
  
Shaoran entro en al habitación que tenia las luces apagadas, había dos maletas junto a la puerta y todo estaba en perfecto orden, y en la cama ya tendida reposaba el cuerpo de la castaña que el chino buscaba, tenia puesto un vestido que había quedado a dos botones del cuello dejando ver algo de sus encantos… su rostro lucia sin maquillaje y la chica tenia los zapatos a un lado de la cama, Shaoran se sentó en al cama junto a la chica y acaricio sus sedosos mechones, entonces paso dos dedos por sus mejillas…   
  
-Baja de los brazos de Morfeo dormilona-   
  
-Shaoran-   
  
El chino esta ocupado contemplando las largas piernas de la chica que no advirtió que esta lo había nombrado en un susurro dentro de sus sueños… la japonesa abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta notar al apuesto chino con la camisa abierta frente suyo… se estiro sobre la cama y se sentó de golpe…   
  
-Ya estoy lista, solo descansaba los ojos-   
  
-Ya lo veo-   
  
La chica salio de la cama y se puso las zapatillas, para marcharse al baño…   
  
-¿Desde que hora estas despierta?-   
  
-Como las seis y media y creeme que es un verdadero milagro, en donde vivo no suelo hacer ese tipo de osadías… ja ja normalmente me levanto a las once o doce del día-   
  
-¿Por qué aquí te levantas temprano?-   
  
-No se, supongo que es por el cambio de escenario, en cuanto vuelva a Baba-nuki todo será igual-   
  
-¿Baba-nuki?-   
  
-Baba-nuki es una casa donde habitamos alrededor de quince o dieciséis chicas con la profesión más antigua del mundo, el nombre se lo puso el dueño, significa "Vieja doncella"-   
  
-¿Piensas regresar?-   
  
Sakura sale de baño y saca de unas maletas una bolsita de pinturas y se pone algo de rimel, rubor y brillo en los labios…   
  
-Es el único lugar a donde puedo ir, no tengo un hogar precisamente y allí están los pocos recuerdos de mi infancia-   
  
-¿No dijiste que te habías salido de tu casa?-   
  
-Exacto…-   
  
De pronto se escucho la voz de Meiling   
  
-El taxi llego-   
  
-¿No nos iríamos en tu carro?-   
  
-Lo lleve a la agencia, lo recogeremos al llegar a Hong Kong-   
  
-Pues tú termina de vestirte, yo bajo mis valijas y nos vemos fuera-   
  
-Si-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
El vuelo se había retrasado dos horas, Ieran y Meiling se habían ido a almorzar a un restaurante y Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a hacer compras de último minuto   
  
-Mira este esta genial-   
  
Sakura señalaba en una vitrina un pequeño osito de felpa que tenia un moño rojo en el cuello   
  
-¿Shaoran?-   
  
La chica miro a todos lados no encontrando a su "novio", pero encogiéndose de hombros entro a la tienda… donde vio a una muchacha de cabellos cobrizos que lucia unos pantalones estilo chino y una blusa igual, ambos en color verde y con los bordes dorados… tenia el cabello suelto y sonreía a otra de cabellos mas largos quien tenia entre sus manos una caja de chocolates… esta vestía con unos shorts negros y blusa de tirantes del mismo color con una camisa abierta en color blanco, ambas usaban zapatillas de piso… luego se les acerco una tercera ligeramente mas chica que lucia un sencillo vestido blanco y tenia su cabello negro amarrado en una sola coleta alta…   
  
Las chicas después de pagar la caja de chocolates salieron, pero Sakura choco con una de ellas…   
  
-Lo siento-   
  
-Tranquila saku-   
  
La chica se quedo perpleja ¿le había llamado por su nombre? Volteo para verlas, pero ellas ya estaban en otra tienda viendo ropa   
  
-¿De donde me conocerán?-   
  
Entro a la tienda y compro algo, sin embargo no era el peluche… lo tenia en una bolsita de papel color café…   
  
-Con que aquí estabas-   
  
A la chica un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda… se giro solo para ver aun hombre mas alto que ella, vestía con unos pantalones blancos y tenia puesta una camisa azul… sus largos cabellos platinados estaban amarados en una cintilla al final del cabello y algunos mechones rebeldes están alrededor de su rostro, sin embargo los ojos violáceos del hombre estaban posados sobre los verdes de Sakura quien ya había empezado a temblar como una gelatina, el chico le tomo de la muñeca y sonrió, cosa que le causo un terrible escalofrió a la chica   
  
-¿Por qué tiemblas Sakura?-   
  
-Por… por nada Yue-   
  
(Tsuki: Otousan Oo?)   
  
Yue le condujo caminando entre la gente que iba y venia   
  
-Hace tiempo que nos vemos mi hermosa flor de cerezo-   
  
-Si… si, estaba con un cliente-   
  
-¿Un cliente?-   
  
-Si… Yue, el… veras es una larga historia-   
  
-Me la contaras cuando lleguemos a Baba-nuki-   
  
-Pero… yo tengo que-   
  
Yue se paro en seco… miro a Sakura de arriba para abajo, lucia un vestido café sin mangas y unas zapatillas de piso, el maquillaje en ella no era exagerado como cuando solía trabajar en las calles… volvió a sonreír complacido   
  
-Cuando te vi casi no te reconocí, por un momento pudiste pasar por alguien decente, pero ¿Sabes que te delato?-   
  
La chica negó   
  
-Esos ojos de ramera que te cargas-   
  
La chica desvió la mirada mas por instinto que por el comentario, era siempre igual, cuando estaba junto a Yue Tsukishiro era imposible mirar a la gente a los ojos, el te hacia sentir tan inferior, te decía lo asquerosa que eres para la sociedad y de verdad te hacía sentirlo… caminaron hacia la salida del estacionamiento   
  
-Pero yo tengo que…-   
  
Yue le dirigió una mirada helada que hizo que la esmeralda se callara, era como si fuera una niña de catorce de nuevo… esa imagen surcó su mente de nuevo…   
  
-Sakura-   
  
Ella volteo a ver a Shaoran Yue paro su caminar y miro al chino que tenia el ceño fruncido   
  
-Lo siento mi novia y yo nos tenemos que ir-   
  
Yue acerco la cintura de Sakura a el y esta miraba a Shaoran peor no dijo nada   
  
-La señorita y yo…-   
  
Yue soltó una risita al escuchar a Shaoran   
  
-¿Señorita? Escucha, no se que te aya dicho esta chica, pero es mi novia y no es del todo una señorita-   
  
Shaoran miro en los ojos de Sakura el miedo que su rostro trataba de no reflejar…   
  
-La señorita se ira con migo-   
  
Shaoran tomo la otra mano de Sakura y esta intento soltarse de Yue…   
  
-Escucha chino, Sakura es de mi propiedad… si te gustaron sus servicios solo solicitalos después, ahora ella vendrá con migo-   
  
Sin embargo Shaoran no la soltó… parecía que al fin Sakura recuperaba el habla…   
  
-El es… el dueño de Baba-nuki-   
  
Shaoran frunció aun más el seño…   
  
-Ya veo- Yue soltó a Sakura que en seguida se abrazo a Shaoran… -Escucha…- Yue se le acerco al oído a Shaoran –Esta ramera es deliciosa lo se, espera hasta mañana y te daré un precio especial-   
  
Los ojos de Shaoran reflejaron al furia que sentía al escuchar esas palabras, simplemente le soltó un buen puñetazo a Yue cosa que lo hizo caer al piso con la nariz sangrando…   
  
(Tsuki: Bien hecho Shao) (Yue: ¿De que lado estas?) (Tsuki: Je je otousan… gomen nasai)   
  
Afortunadamente no había nadie que viera la escena…   
  
-Shaoran-   
  
-Como te dije, Sakura ira con migo-   
  
Shaoran tomo por la cintura a Sakura y la guió unos pasos lejos, hasta que Yue hablo   
  
-Volverás Sakura, recuerda que yo soy todo lo que tienes, en cuanto el se canse de ti te dejara y entonces volverás a mi, recuerda, no vales nada-   
  
Shaoran soltó a Sakura y tomo a Yue por el cuello de la camisa, y le dio otro buen puñetazo   
  
(Tsuki: ¿Eso te dolió apa Yue?) (Yue sostiene un hielo en su rostro: No mucho, pero ven deja te enseño que se siente) (Tsuki: Padre desnaturalizado…)   
  
-Shaoran… vamonos ya- Sakura lo jalo de la camisa   
  
El chino camino y ambos se alejaron   
  
-Recuerda que antes de ser tuya fue mía y de muchos mas…-   
  
Shaoran intenta regresar, pero Sakura le detiene…   
  
-No vale la pena ya-   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Sakura tenia ante si la imagen de su café… no se atrevía a alzar la mirada, se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo, ¿Con que cara lo vería? Después de todo quizás Yue tenía razón, ¿Y si el se cansaba de ella y la dejaba al final? Bueno, era lo normal ¿no? Después de todo solo le estaba haciendo un favor al ir a Hong Kong como su novia… solo era un favor de amigos… ¿Amigos? ¿Solo eso eran amigos?   
  
-¿Estas bien?-   
  
El tono de su voz sonaba preocupado, al fin se armo de valor y asintió… tenia un nudo en la garganta y no podría hablar aunque su vida dependiera de ello   
  
-Ven-   
  
Shaoran dejo pagados los cafés y ambos salieron del centro comercial todo había pasado tan rápido, lo del retraso del vuelo, lo de Yue, aun tenían una hora antes de que el vuelo saliera… de pronto estaban solos en un parque, los pétalos de cerezo caían de los árboles, la primavera además de lluvia era la época de las flores, Shaoran se sentó en un banca y respiro hondo, después Sakura se sentó a su lado   
  
-¿Ya estas mejor?-   
  
La había llevado hasta allí para que se serenara y hablaran con calma…   
  
-Si- al fin había hablado…   
  
-¿Quieres hablar?- no pretendía presionarla, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber de su pasado ¿Por qué? Quizás así le libraría algo de aquella carga, sin saber por que quería que sonriera de nuevo, esa risa que le había regalado anoche la quería de vuelta   
  
Ella lo miro, esa ternura irradiaba en sus ojos… se sentía tranquila a su lado ¿Seria capaz de confesarle su pasado? No savia explicarlo, pero necesitaba decírselo   
  
-Todo empezó como a los diez años, mi padre era maestro en la universidad y bueno, casi nunca estaba en casa, yo siempre estaba con mi hermano… Toya, el caso es que cuando el estaba en preparatoria encontró una migo, el chico era lindo… tenia el cabello grisáceo y los ojos del mismo color… siempre fue muy amable con migo, con papa y en poco tiempo se convirtió en amigo de la familia, sin embargo en mi corazón Yukito tenia un lugar especial, estaba enamorándome de el, al menos eso creía yo-   
  
Shaoran asintió y tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo en la suya, dándole ánimos para continuar   
  
-Pasaron los años y mi hermano entro a trabajar en el hospital de Tokio como medico, después de la universidad, para cuando yo tenía catorce estaba en segundo de secundaria, en fin, un día Yukito llevo a casa a su hermano mayor, Yue Tsukishiro-   
  
-¿El entupido que quería que fueras con el?-   
  
Sakura asintió y suspiro para poder continuar…   
  
-Mi hermano tuvo una llamada de emergencia en el hospital y dijo que debía atenderla, sin embargo Yukito y Yue dijeron que se irían a su casa por que esperaban vistas, se fueron, pero al poco rato regresaron, abrí pensando que habían olvidado algo… Yukito pregunto por mi papa pero el no estaba, entonces Yue me pregunto si quería acompañarlos a compar algo para esperar a Toya ya que le habían llamado para pedirle que fuera a su casa, yo acepte, claro, confiada de mi, pague caro el ser tan tonta-   
Las manos de Sakura empezaron a temblar pero las de Shaoran se aferraron más a las suyas…   
  
-Yukito nos dejo a media calle diciendo que pasaría por Toya, que nos adelantáramos… llegamos a una linda casa, no era la de Yukito, pero Yue dijo que en esa casa hacían unos deliciosos pasteles, entramos y parecía una casa común… tenia un lindo recibidor, era una casa normal, el dijo que iría por el paste y me pidió que esperara…-   
  


**--------- Flash Back ---------**

  
  
Sakura se sienta en el sillón café… de pronto salen dos jovencitas de unos diecisiete años… una pelirroja y las otra castaña, ambas salen rápido y sin saludar, Yue aparece en el pasillo   
  
-Sakura ¿Quieres escoger tu el pastel?-   
  
-Si-   
  
Sakura se pone en pie, traía unos shorts blancos y una camisa rosa unos tenis blancos y las calcetas hasta las rodillas, al parase un calceta se resbala, ella se agacha para subirla pero las manso de Yue detiene las suyas… el sonríe   
  
-Yo lo are-   
  
El toma con cuidado la calceta y la sube lentamente rozando con al yema de sus dedos las piernas de Sakura, cosa que causa un sonrojo en al niña, pero el le sigue sonriendo   
  
-Eres una niña muy bonita Sakura-   
  
-Gra… gracias-   
  
-Ven, vamos, la vitrina esta arriba-   
  
Ambos suben las escaleras y Yue abre la puerta de un cuarto…   
  
-Aquí esta el paraíso-   
  
-¿Así se llama la pastelería?-   
  
-No- Yue cierra la puerta con seguro detrás suyo sin que Sakura se de cuenta…   
  
-Yue, esta es una habitación-   
  
-Lo se Sakura, es que yo quiero hablar con tigo antes-   
  
-¿De que?-   
  
-Sakura, necesito que me digas la verdad ¿Te gusta mi hermano?-   
  
Sakura asiente sonrojadísima   
  
-A el también le gustas mucho-   
  
-¿En serio?-   
  
-Si, es mas, te quiere pedir que seas su novia-   
  
-No lo creo, es que, es-   
  
-Lo se, pero el tiene miedo de algo-   
  
-¿De que?- La voz de la niña sonó triste de pronto   
  
-De que tú no sepas amarlo-   
  
-Yo se amarlo- La pequeña Sakura contesto con todo el corazón…   
  
-Tu lo amas pero con amor de niña, el necesita amor de mujer-   
  
-¿Y como le doy amor de mujer yo?-   
  
-¿Estas dispuesta a todo?-   
  
-S… si-   
  
-Que bueno, por que Yukito me pidió que te enseñara a amar como mujer-   
  
Yue deposita un beso en los labios de Sakura quien esta atónita…   
  
-Yue… yo-   
  
-Esto será inolvidable-   
  
Yue empieza a desabrocharle la camisa a Sakura…   
  
-Yue, yo no-   
  
-No te preocupes Sakura, no te dolerá… mucho-   
  
De pronto Yue lanza a la niña contra la cama y empieza a chupar y mordisquear sus labios mientras sus manos tocan los senos de la chica y la otra baja a su entre pierna, Sakura siente calor en el cuerpo, pero también miedo   
  
-No- Sakura se levanta como puede, pero al puerta esta cerrada   
  
-Abre la puerta-   
  
-Lo are, cuando terminemos…-   
  
De nuevo toma por la fuerza a Sakura y esta vez le desabrocha el short y mete su mano mientras Sakura empieza a llorar   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
Yukito regresa a la casa una media hora después que se separo de su hermano y Sakura…   
  
-¡¡¡No!!!-   
  
Escucha un grito desde las habitaciones de arriba y sube a inspeccionar, en la puerta se encuentra con su hermano que se abrocha el pantalón, este lo pasa de largo y Yukito entra a la habitación, donde Sakura esta tapándose con al sabana, sus ropas están tiradas en el suelo   
  
-Yukito- lagrimas corren por los ojos de Sakura y tiene partes de su cuerpo golpeadas…   
  
Yukito se acerca al cama mirándolo todo a su alrededor   
  
-¿Qué paso?-   
  
-Yue- dijo la niña entre sollozos… luego el aludido aparece en al puerta   
  
-Ya esta lista-   
  
Yue cierra la puerta y le pone llave por fuera…   
  
Sakura mira a Yukito   
  
-¿Yukito?-   
  
-Sakura tú me gustas mucho- y con eso empezó a devorar sus labios como Yue hizo anteriormente…   
  


**--------- End Flash Back ---------**

  
La chica estallo al fin en llano   
  
-El… el… ellos me-   
  
Shaoran no pudo más que abrazar a Sakura… no tenia palabras para lo qué acababa de oír…   
  
-Ya paso, tranquila, ahora ya todo estará bien, estoy aquí y no pienso dejar que nadie más te haga daño-   
  
Sakura tenia oculto el rostro en el pecho de Shaoran (consuélame a mi, a mi TT) este acariciaba sus cabellos castaños y trataba de mecerla con su cuerpo… se veía tan indefensa allí, llorando como una niña, así estuvieron como por veinte minutos mas   
  
La alarma del celular sonó… Sakura se incorporo y Shaoran pretendía apagarlo pero Sakura asintió para que contestara   
  
-¿Bueno?-   
  
-Si, ya vamos-   
  
Shaoran se dirigió a Sakura   
  
-El vuelo sale en media hora, si quieres le diré a Meiling que nos iremos después en otro-   
  
-No, no quiero que se preocupe, yo estoy bien-   
  
-¿Segura?-   
  
-Si- Sakura se pone en pie –Estoy bien, esto es solo algo que pienso superar algún día-   
  
Shaoran le abrazo por la espalda y ambos caminaron con dirección a aeropuerto que no estaba muy lejos…   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
El vuelo estaba algo ocupado, todos los asientos estaban llenos, tardarían aproximadamente unas cinco horas, seria algo descontrolado por la diferencia de horarios, pero llegarían alrededor de las dos de la tarde si no había contratiempos… Ieran y Meiling estaban en los asientos frente a ellos, Sakura estaba del lado de la ventanilla, peor no mirada el cielo, al contrario estaba abrazando a Shaoran y este no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello, tanto que ya la había arrullado y ahora parecía estar también en los brazos de Morfeo, cosa que le disgusto a Shaoran, ¿Su Sakura en brazos de otro? Un momento ¿La llamo "Su Sakura"?   
  
-Shaoran-   
  
La chica murmuro su nombre entre sueños, Shaoran sonrió… pero su rostro se enserio al recordar las palabras de ese tipo…   
  
_Recuerda que antes de ser tuya fue mía y de muchos mas…_   
  
Eso le rondaba en la mente, fue suya y de muchos mas, era cierto, Sakura no era una novata en tema de sexo, pero ¿Por qué no se alejo de ese hombre después de lo que le hizo? ¿Por qué escoger ese trabajo? Así con esas preguntas en su mente el sueño cedió sobre el   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
La azafata anuncio que llegarían en diez minutos… el no quiso despertar a la japonesa, pero si no, no podría ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, la chica aun semidormida hizo lo que el chino le decía y en seguida volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Shaoran, ahora despierta soltó una risita traviesa   
  
_"Ya esta mejor"_   
  
-¿Ya despertaste dormilona?-   
  
-Mmm no se… aquí esta muy rico-   
  
La chica se apretujo más al chino   
  
-Si no te despiertas te dejare en el avión y entonces veras a donde te lleva-   
  
La japonesa se separo del cuerpo del chico, ahora estaba lamentando haberle dicho eso, la chica tomo su bolso de mano y saco un pequeño cepillito y se peino los cabellos…   
  
-Ya esta mejor, hay dormí muy rico-   
  
Un rato después se encontraron en las puertas del aeropuerto, donde había un hombre alto y de vestiduras negras que esperaba por ellos…   
  
**-Wei-**   
  
Meiling corrió para saludarlo   
  
**-Señorita Meiling ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?-   
  
-Muy bien, mira Wei ella es la señorita Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura, es la novia de Shaoran, es japonesa-** Esto ultimo lo añadió para que el mayordomo la saludase en su idioma   
  
Wei hizo una reverencia a la chica   
  
-Un placer tenerla en Hong Kong señorita Kinomoto-   
  
-A mi me gusta mi nombre, por favor llámeme por mi nombre si no le molesta señor Wei-   
  
-Así lo are señorita, por favor si me siguen, ya recogí su equipaje, llego antes que ustedes-   
  
-Ya extraño la casa, vamos Shaoran, Sakura seguro que te encantara, es enorme-   
  
-¿En serio?-   
  
-Si-   
  
-Solo espero no tener que limpiarla- Sakura susurro eso al oído de Shaoran cosa que le causo gracias, seguro ya se sentía mejor   
  
El coche se estaciono frente a la mansión Li, Era un lugar en verdad grandioso, la casa pintada casi toda de blanco, excepto por el marco de ventanas y puertas de color café, todos entraron, Sakura aun estaba maravillada, llegaron y se sentaron en un "pequeño recibidor" donde descansaron unos segundos… hasta que se escucho un enorme bullicio, Shaoran se puso en pie   
  
-Oh no-   
  
Las perillas de la puerta giraron hasta abrirse y…   
  


:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una chica esta vestida con pantalones anchos y una chamarra igual ancha, toda la ropa esta marcada como si fuera de camuflaje y trae un casco sobre su cabeza, sostiene entre sus dos manos una bandera blanca…   
  
**¡¡¡Tregua!!!**   
  
Tsuki mira a ambos lados antes de bajar la bandera… lo se, lo se… me gusta hacer sufrir a Sakura y Shaoran… pero era ineludible, de verdad, lo juro por el osito Bimbo…   
  
Yue: Y a mi por que me metiste de malo?   
  
Tsuki: No tengo excusa para eso, necesitaba un malo y ya, además no te quejes, que no nada mas serás tu, ya viste que también Tsukishiro es bien pe%&/   
  
Yue: Tienes razón, esa no es justificación… ¬¬   
  
Tsuki: je je olvidate apa Yue   
  
OK si creyeron que eso fue todo se equivocan por que aun falta lo más fuerte… mua jua jua jua jua jua   
  
Devo admitir que el fic salio solito, yo nada más me deje llevar, aun no me inspiro románticamente, pero si me inspire de otra manera… y quiero pedir una disculpa pública a mi onesama Kass, gomen nasai no se como se me paso lo del gritote de la toalla, te juro por el osito Bimbo que no lo vuelvo a hacer… y de verdad lo juro!!!!   
  
La próxima te pongo una escena especial donde des un gritote y Cerezo y yo te hagamos segunda… pero no vamos a ser las únicas en gritar Mua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua jua   
  
Por cierto, estaba revisando los reviews y encontré la frasecita de la cual me e hecho una fan… la puso Tomoe chan… wii ta buenísima, la voy a poner abajo!!!   
  
Chibi Okai significa "Pequeño lobo" (Frase registrada)   
  
Mua jua jua jua ¿Quien o que causaría tal bullicio?   
  
Quiero dar las gracias por los reviews   
  
**Kassandra L. K:** Pues… no tengo disculpa por omitirte pero igual lo pienso remediar… she ¿Dónde se fue la inspiración romántica? Creo que la culpa la tiene la televisión, ya no me ponen mis pelis con las que me acabo una caja de pañuelos… un importa aquí vamos con un capitulo mas… por cierto apuesto que nadie imagino así a otousan   
  
**alex-1987:** Ja ja un importa lo bueno es que te gusto… y procurare no tardarme aunque no se como le voy a hacer, se supone que el próximo capi es romántico y yo sin café!!!   
  
**Undine:** She SS y ET 4ever… gracias por estar con migo siempre… por cierto ya no nos vemos en el Messenger, es mi culpa ya no me conecto u.u   
  
**Lore:** Ya esta chicap linda por cierto pa la otra procura poner tu mail pa que yo sepa quien eres y te pueda agregar al Messenger   
  
**Cecy:** She al piso, al piso!!! Pero en el próximo capitulo… por ahora checa mi nuevo fic que te tengo un regalito allí   
  
**sakuya-chan:** Aquí estoy y no te preocupes yo me tardo cuatro meses… por mucho unos tres XD ja ja ja un, no te creas… este fic es que mas rápido trato de actualizar   
**nena05000:** Verdad que si?? Yo le dije a Kro chan que su aparición era inoportuna, pero mi editora dijo que estaba bien así por que le daría sabor al fic, un importa a partir de aquí vamos a ver muchos mas momentos en casi todos los capítulos!   
  
Tienes razon Ladies Night se quedo corto en romance por eso ya toy haciendo la continuación, solo falta que Kro chan apruebe el capitulo… ya me trato de conectar por lo menos los miércoles, lunes y viernes como a las cinco de la tarde… pero a veces nos e puede, a ver que día nos encontramos… hasta prontito nenita   
  
**kanna sagara:** She me abandonaste un ratito TT pero volviste… yo tmbn espero que no se termine la inspiración o no voy a saber que hacer… gracias por escribirme Kanna…   
  
**Sakura Ika:** She otra mas al movimiento de la toalla!!! Ok yo te agrego al Messenger… nos veremos Ika chan!!!   
  
**Nekubo:** Pues trataremos… oh ¿En serio es de los mejores? TT no sabes lo feliz que soy con eso TT por ti y mis queridos lectores voy a continuar…   
  
**Korishiteru:** Wa supongo que el que me dejes un Review es una buena noticia para mi… aunque ya no me dejes mas si me sigues leyendo esta bien… gracias por los ánimos   
  
**HanaKT:** She… así me dicen algunos tu dime como gustes… menos Kaiju (oíste Kass? ¬¬) Una mas al movimiento de la toalla… vamos crear una comunidad dedicada a las toalla!! XD ne para eso esta Tsuki no ji… bien florecita nos veremos otro día…   
  
**Athena-Asamiya Mr:**   
  
¡¡¡Una tazooooooooota de café es lo mejor para leer fic's! mi querida Athe chan!!   
  
She… pero no podemos culpar a Shaoran por tener esos recuerdos… al final es un hombre como todos… (Salio mi lado feminista XD) por cierto me encantan "El privilegio de amar" y "Bésame mucho" están taaan Kawaii   
  
**Flor de agua:** Tu nick ta original… wii me gusto mucho lo de flor de agua… déjame rebautizarte Hanamizu (es igual pero en japonés) si no te gusta por lo menos permíteme llamarte así… TT que lastima que ya no podrás checarme… pero si tú gustas puedo mandarte los capítulos por e-mail… si gustas claro… ja ne Hanamizu   
  
Gracias por los reviews… yo también L.Q.1.CH.   
  
"Arriba las hijas de la luna"   
  
**"Cuando llegues a tu casa pégale a tu esposo… tu no sabrás por que, pero el si"**   
  



	5. Mi primera vez

**Te necesito  
By: Tsuki Lunita  
  
(Chocolate! Café= Chibi Okai in paños menores) **

Ambos se necesitaban… una noche ambos encontraron lo que buscaban… el amor ¿Podrá una chica como Sakura cambiar su modo de vida por alguien como Shaoran?   
Gracias a mis lectores por todos sus reviews… de verdad no saben lo feliz que soy cuando entro a mi mail y checo un montón de reviews para este fic TT no se si lo merezca… solo por eso les voy a regalar una escenita de chibi Okai que va tar de wow!   
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y **Shaoran a Sakura (Pero solo en este capitulo)**   
  
_"Pensando"_   
  
(…) Mis sarcásticos comentarios   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Cambios de escena   
  
**_Lo que este en negritas es chino_** (Lo demás esta en japonés)   
  
Nota: Este fic es de UA ósea que no hay magia, pero el tipo de público debe de ser mayor de trece años   
  
Y les recomiendo que se tomen un cafecito mientras leen este capitulo.   
  
Advertencia: Capitulo demasiado romántico, no le pongan azúcar a su café, aquí hay dulce de sobra. También se que el titulo es sugerente… pues si… damas y caballeros are uso de la inspiración que la música de Arjona me brinda (amo a ese hombre) y les daré el inicio de la mágica relación del SS recomiendo que sean **mayores de trece…** que en esta ocasión de verdad me deje llevar… ósea: **Capitulo subidito de tono!!!**   
  


:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  


**_Mi primera vez_**

**Llegamos a los cincuenta reviews!!! Gracias keridos lectores, este capitulo tan largo va dedicado a todos ustedes un beshote!!! (Sigan asi...y veran ke pronto subimos la sproximas actualizaciones ¿verdad kro chan?)**   
  
El coche se estaciono frente a la mansión Li, Era un lugar en verdad grandioso, la casa pintada casi toda de blanco, excepto por el marco de ventanas y puertas de color café, todos entraron, Sakura aun estaba maravillada, llegaron y se sentaron en un "pequeño recibidor" donde descansaron unos segundos… hasta que se escucho un enorme bullicio, Shaoran se puso en pie   
  
-Oh no-   
  
Las perillas de la puerta giraron hasta abrirse y…   
  
**-Que linda-   
  
-Se ve tan bien-   
  
-El pequeño y ella hacen buena pareja-   
  
-Esta preciosa-   
  
** Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sillón y a su lado estaba alguna de las hermanas Li, la otra detrás y la otra le acaricia el cabello sentada detrás de otra de sus hermanas   
  
-Sakura… ellas son las hermanas de Shaoran-   
  
-Fareng Motosuwa-   
  
-Feime Xang-   
  
-Futie Li-   
  
-Sheifa Lang-   
  
-Sa… Sakura Kinomoto… es un placer conocerlas-   
  
-Chicas Sakura no habla chino… podrían hablar japonés mientras este presente para que le entienda-   
  
-Como gustes hermanito-   
  
-Por mi no hay problema-   
  
La casa era de verdad hermosa y grande… de lo más perfecta… en el primer piso y detrás de una puerta de cristal y orillas de pino había un enorme comedor como para treinta personas como mínimo, una gigantesca cocina bien equipada donde un montón de mujeres trabajaba en la cena, una enorme sala donde habían llegado… un despacho que era utilizado por la madre de Shaoran en verano debido al calor, estaba también la biblioteca, el salón de te que tenia una imponente vista del orgullo de la casa… los jardines de atrás… según Shaoran el y su prima solían jugar allí de niños… los jardines eran simplemente hermosos, con un sin fin de flores que Ieran cuidaba celosamente, no personalmente por que no tenia mucho tiempo, pero siempre que podía lo revisaba… al subir al segundo piso se encontraron con los corredores adornados por lámparas de pared y techo… en cada columna había una mesita con flores recién cortadas esa mañana para dar la bienvenida a la familia Li, había como mínimo unas diez puertas en dos corredores diferentes y un buen numero de habitaciones… el corredor del lado este era donde estaban las habitaciones de Futie e Ieran… sin embargo la de las visitas era el otro corredor contrario   
  
-¿Tus hermanas no viven aquí?-   
  
-Ya no… Fareng, Feime y Sheifa están casadas y Futie y su novio aun no fijan fecha para la boda, así que solo ella vive aquí, yo siempre estoy de viaje así que casi nunca duermo aquí-   
  
-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu cuarto? Me has mostrado muchos pero no el tuyo-   
  
Shaoran dejo escapar una sonora carcajada…   
  
-Supongo que estará bien si te la muestro, yo mismo casi no la veo nunca, siempre estoy fuera de casa…-   
  
Estaban en un enorme corredor sin ninguna puerta en los laterales, solo una enorme puerta al final del pasillo… la tenue luz le daba un cierto toque…   
  
-Ya veo por que no me invitabas a venir-   
  
Shaoran simplemente sonrió…   
  
Abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a la de ojos verdes y luego paso el… el cuarto era enorme… una cama matrimonial (Que comparte CON MIGO… ja ja si como no… de eso pido mis limosnas… pero se vale soñar) con una sobre cama verde… en el piso había una alfombra enorme… un escritorio de caoba con un ordenador negro bien equipado… un estante de tres filas lleno de libros de grueso calibre… un par de cuadros de hermosos paisajes arriba del ordenador y enormes ventanales cubiertos de largas y gruesas cortinas…   
  
-Creo que mi apartamento entero cabria aquí-   
  
-No exageres… no es tan grande, bueno no como cuando tenia ocho- Cerrando la puerta tras de si   
  
-No te imagino de ocho años sobre esta enorme cama-   
  
-La verdad mi cama era individual hasta los veinte… igual estuve en internados y escuelas privadas hasta la universidad, viví aquí dos años sin preocupaciones y un día mi madre me manda una cama nueva-   
  
-¿Por qué?-   
  
-Un incentivo… la cama matrimonial era una invitación a encontrar alguien que la ocupase a mi lado-   
  
-Así que desde siempre ha buscado esposa para el heredero de los Li-   
  
-Si, por eso procuro estar de viaje o trabajando fuera, así no me enfrento a esas bochornosas platicas sobre mi soltería-   
  
-Buscar a una mujer que no sea interesada en estar al frente de las empresas Li cuando su esposo tome posesión de lo suyo, una mujer que sea abnegada y no reclame cuando el hombre de la casa tenga que salir fuera por negocios, una mujer a la que no le interese la exuberante suma de dinero que obtendría al ser la señora Li, la veo difícil-   
  
-Por eso mismo no me caso aun-   
  
-Pero tu insistente madre opina que ya es hora de dejar de andar de cama en cama sin hallar tu lugar-   
  
-…-   
  
-Ya lo se…- Sakura se recostó en la enorme cama -¿Qué sabe una mujer de mi clase sobre establecerse?-   
  
-Yo no dije eso-   
  
-¿No lo pensaste?-   
  
-No-   
  
-¿En que pensabas entonces?-   
  
Sakura vio al ambarino acercarse peligrosamente a ella   
  
-En lo mucho que te voy a querer por aceptar estar aquí, fingiendo ser algo que no eres y dejando un montón de cosas en Tokio por ayudar a un amigo-   
  
_"¿Algo que no soy?"_   
  
Shaoran se sentó al lado de la chica y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la japonesa, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, cosa que causo un estremecimiento en la joven Kinomoto   
  
-No es nada, ayudo a un amigo… es todo, además, tu me libraste de Yue… te lo debía-   
  
-Aceptaste venir aquí antes de ver a Yue… aun no comprendo tus razones-   
  
-¿Te refieres a por que no acepte el dinero que me ofrecías?-   
  
Shaoran asintió   
  
-Ya te explique mis razones, además… no me hubiera gustado ver a Ieran enojada con tigo-   
  
-Gracias-   
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza… entonces se recargo contra la pared y puso una de las almohadas entre sus piernas al sentarse e posición de flor de loto (como cuando haces yoga)   
  
-Gracias a ti, jamás hubiera podido librarme de algunas cosas si no te hubiese conocido-   
  
-¿Te refieres a tu trabajo?-   
  
-A veces es bueno tomarse vacaciones-   
  
-No entiendo… ¿Por qué no te alejaste de ese sujeto?-   
  
Al ver el incomodo silencio Shaoran se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, simplemente intentaba saber mas de ella, mas de lo que habían platicado esa maravillosa noche…   
  
-Por lo que paso después-   
  
-¿Hay más?-   
  
Sakura asintió…   
  
-No es necesario que…-   
  
-A veces necesito desahogarme, ya lo supere, pero hablar de esto es bueno para mi…   
  
Después que Yue y Yukito… se hubieron cansado… me dejaron sola un rato… en esas habitaciones había baños, así que me metí como pude a uno, casi no podía caminar, me dolía dar un paso por que estaba muy lastimada… abrí al regadera y llore con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban… me bañe y restregué el cuerpo entero con una esponja… pero igual me sentía sucia… después de una hora salí y me vestí con la ropa que estaba regada por el cuarto… mi blusa estaba rasgada de un tirante y mi short no cubría los moretones de mis piernas… salí sin hacer ruido e intente bajar por las escaleras… pero ellos estaban en el recibidor, en cuanto me vieron se rieron entre si… de pronto un carro llego… cuando la puerta se abrió supe que era mi hermano… corrí como pude y lo abrase con lágrimas en los ojos…   
  
****

--------- Flash Back ---------

-Toya…-   
  
-¿Qué te paso?-   
  
Toya miro a Yue y Yukito de pie detrás de la niña que estaba temblando toda…   
  
-Ellos me… me…-   
  
Toya bajo hasta la altura de la niña y miro los moretones en su rostro y sus labios hinchados por el rudo trato que habían recibido…   
  
-¿Qué le hicieron?-   
  
Yukito se acerco a Toya   
  
-Nos divertimos un rato-   
  
El chico frunció su rostro y tomo a los hermanos Tsukishiro por los hombros y se los llevo atrás… no sin antes mirar a su temblorosa y llorosa hermanita…   
  
-Espera aquí-   
  
Pasaron veinte minutos y Toya regreso a donde Sakura hecho una furia… se acercó a ella y sin más le planto una bofetada que tumbo a la niña al piso…   
  
-Nos vamos-   
  
La jalo de una mano y la llevo a su auto, una vez dentro la niña aun sostenía su mejilla con una mano y con lagrimas en los ojos miro a su molesto hermano mayor…   
  
-Toya… yo no hice nada, me obligaron-   
  
-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?-   
  
-Toya escúchame-   
  
-Era mío… el era mío y tu me lo quitaste… Yukito era mío…-   
  
La niña abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al escuchar esas palabras, el resto del camino se siguió en silencio…   
  


**--------- End Flash Back ---------**

  
-¿Tu hermano?-   
  
Sakura asintió… pesadas lagrimas corrían por su rostro nuevamente…   
  
-Mi padre jamás se entero… fueron ordenes de Toya, Yukito y Yue seguían viniendo a casa como de costumbre… rehuía a ellos, pero de una forma u otra terminaba a solas con Yue… Yukito no me volvió a tocar nunca… así fue hasta los diecisiete años… me canse de la situación y aun sin comprender por que había sido tan tonta como para quedarme callada salí de la casa… me fui con una amiga un tiempo, sus padres nunca estaba en la ciudad así que fue fácil que me quedara allí, Toya jamás me busco y mi padre había muerto meses antes… fueron los ocho meses mas felices de mi vida, lejos de ellos tres, pero el destino es cruel… un día que me encontraba sola en la casa de la chica alguien golpeo insistentemente la puerta, la abrí creyendo que era ella o que algo le había pasado y mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme con Yue, me saco arrastrando de la casa y me llevo a la misma casa donde mi pesadilla comenzó… allí me encerró en un cuarto con un chico cinco años mayor que yo… y bueno, al final me fue imposible safarme de el, el dinero que ganaba el se lo quedaba… poco a poco me fui resignando a mi destino-   
  
-Fueron muchos años-   
  
-Si, siete años… pero no todo ha sido mal, conozco mucha gente, no puedo decir que disfruto de mi trabajo, pero por otro lado, nunca te hubiera conocido si no fuera por esto-   
  
-Supongo que si, Sakura… si tuvieras la oportunidad de dejarlo ¿Lo arias?-   
  
La chica le sonrió al chino   
  
-No creas que no lo he intentado, pero al final Yue termina haciéndome volver… es tan manipulador, rebaja tu moral al piso, te hace sentir inferior y una vez abajo te aplasta como la cucaracha que según el eres… te dice lo asquerosa que eres para la sociedad y te da una alternativa… seguir con el que es el único que te protege de la sociedad-   
  
-Y con ese maltrato psicológico terminas regresando-   
  
-No sin antes un buen numero de golpes por intentar abandonarlo-   
  
Shaoran se acerca a ella sobre la cama y acaricia su mejilla…   
  
-Esos ojos guardan mas dolor del te dejan ver-   
  
La chica sostuvo su mano, como si odiase que esa caricia se detuviera… ¿Por qué al estar con el todo lo qué Yue o cualquier otra persona te dijera no valía? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de estar a su lado? Por que aunque no lo admitiese esa era la principal razón por la que había accedido ir a Hong Kong… para estar a su lado, ya no como la prostituta que una vez contrato, si no como la amiga que le hacia un favor… como alguien mas, un valioso ser humano al que el apreciaba   
  
Sin saber como se vio envuelta en un abrazo, de protección, encomio, apoyo y ¿amor?…   
  
-Te dije una vez que nada malo te pasaría estando yo a tu lado, no dejare que ese tal Yue te vuelva a poner una mano en cima, ni el ni nadie más-   
  
-Eso es difícil, ni la policía que lo busca por violación a varias jovencitas, ni nadie ha podido evitar que siga haciéndonos daño… haciéndome daño ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo tu?-   
  
-Evitando que vuelvas a Tokio- Lo dijo casi en un susurro y acercándose demasiado a ella para que lo escuchase, jugo poniendo su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de la chica y delineándolos con carisias   
  
-¿Cómo lo aras?- Ahora ella hablaba en un susurro debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos… un intenso calor subía por su espalda y centraba su mirada en los ambarinos ojos del chino y sus suculentos labios…   
  
-Yo no are nada importante, tu sola decidirás si te quedas o te vas después de ayudarme…- Ahora de verdad estaban tan cerca que escuchaban uno la respiración del otro…   
  
-Cómo negarme?-   
  
Se sentía de lo mejor en esos momentos… aprisionada por esos fuertes brazos… instintivamente cerro los ojos y los labios de Shaoran devoraron los suyos, primero suavemente, pero después… apasionadamente, dando ligeros toques con la lengua… pronto el beso se profundizo mas (¿Es eso posible?) Shaoran la tomo por la cintura y la tumbo totalmente sobre la cama, se recostó apoyando su torso sobre ella y sin dejar de besarla… ella revolvía los cabellos chocolate y el recorría sus piernas con las manos… la pasión subía pero de un momento a otro Shaoran detuvo el baile de lenguas…   
  
-Si es la primera vez… dolerá-   
  
Sakura le miro confundida… entonces el sonrió, aun sobre ella y señalo su corazón…   
  
**Despacio comienzo en tu boca   
despacio y sin quitarte la ropa**   
  
Ella asintió dándole a entender que comprendía sus palabras… de pronto sus labios parecían la cosa mas importante del mundo y volvió a devorarlos con intensidad… le desabrocho la camisa e interrumpió el beso para sacarle la camisa… paso sus manos por su pecho duro y su espalda… acaricio su estomago de lavadero… todo mientras el desabotonaba el vestido…   
  
**Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo   
virgen como el Amazonas**   
  
Arqueo la espalda al sentir los húmedos labios de Shaoran que mordía y chupaban su estomago haciendo que se estremeciera, se arqueo para hacerle saber lo mucho que disfrutaba sus caricias… al fin deslizo su muslo entre las largas piernas de la japonesa cosa que le causo una mezcla de sensaciones…   
  
**Mucho para un lobo cazador   
pero ideal para el amor...**   
  
Con las manos algo temblorosas bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y sin perder tiempo Shaoran se despojo de la prenda… y termino de quitarle el vestido a la chica…   
  
**Despacio voy por tu corazón   
despacio y me detiene un botón**   
  
Sus labios recorrieron un camino que dejaba huella en el alma de Sakura… pronto ambos se encontraron libres de toda prenda… sudorosos y jadeantes de excitación…   
  
El la miro a los ojos… esos ojos que la habían devorado esa noche que conoció a Tomoyo y Eriol… sentir su mirada posesiva… sentir como la deseaba en esos momentos encendió sus zonas mas privadas…   
  
**Mientras dices "basta!" me ayudas   
es la guerra en tu vientre   
entre el sigue y el detente   
que hacen decisivo el presente.**   
  
Como si supiese lo que sentía comenzó a besar su cuerpo entero… empezó por el cuello y entre sus senos… haciendo que se retorciese… siguió sellando otro sendero que parecía dejar fuego donde sus labios se posaban…   
  
**También es mi primera vez   
pondré el concierto de Aranjuez   
para relajarnos juntos.**   
  
-¿Segura?-   
  
Dios… debería ser ilegal torturarla así, ser tan perfecto… ella enterneció la mirada y no dejando que decayera la pasión asintió… el volvió a sus labios… los beso con sumo cuidado… sin embrago pudo más el calor en los cuerpos de ambos que no lo soporto mas   
  
**También es mi primera vez   
siente como tiemblo ya ves**   
  
Como si de la cosa más delicada del mundo se tratase la hizo suya… no como aquella noche… no, era la primera vez que ambos hacían el amor, se fundieron uno en el otro… sin saber por que Sakura sintió un exquisito desgarrar dentro suyo, dentro de su corazón y se dio cuenta que Shaoran tenia razón… _si dolía_   
  
**Tuve sexo mil veces   
pero nunca hice el amor...**   
  
Las gruesas cortinas no dejaban entrar la luz… y la poca que había se filtraba por debajo de la puerta… dejando casi todo en penumbras… la danza de amor paso desapercibida por el resto de la gente en la casa… simplemente eran ellos dos…   
  
**Despacio voy por tu cintura   
despacio y me detiene una duda**   
  
Los susurros cesaron, ahora estaba ambos tumbados sobre la cama… cansados trataban de que sus respiraciones regresaran a la normalidad… su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de calmar tanta agitación… ambos tenían una sonrisa en los labios   
  
**Si es que realmente merezco   
robarte a la niña ****y regalarte a la mujer   
e inscribirme en tu ayer...**   
  
El la tenia asida a si por la cintura, tratando de que nunca se alejara de el… una sabana cubría sus cuerpos desnudos y las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas… y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos… sabia que dormiría sin pesadillas, estando junto a el nada podía salir mal…   
  
Estaba rodeada de plumas en algún lugar como si flotara entre ellas… sin embargo un ruido molesto turbo sus sueños…   
  
-¿Sakura?-   
  
Después de refunfuñar un poco contesto desde dentro algo adormilada   
  
-¿Si?-   
  
-Soy Meiling ¿Bajaras a desayunar?-   
  
-Si me esperas diez minutos estoy con tigo Mei-   
  
-Excelente… me das tiempo de ducharme-   
  
Se estiro en la cama dejando caer la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, sintió cosquillas el sentir el frió de la mañana en su cuerpo desnudo… ¿Su cuerpo desnudo?   
  
-Así que no fue un maravilloso sueño-   
  
Tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, se metió en la ducha, al agua estaba caliente, pero no se comparaba a la sensación de estar a su lado… entonces como por arte de magia recordó que después de hacer el amor un par de veces mas, ambos habían regresado al cuarto de ella, lo habían hecho otro par de veces… pero no se dio cuenta de cuando se fue…   
  
Al salir se vistió con una sencilla falda de tablones que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas… una camisa de manga de tres cuartos que se abotonaba en el frente y unos tacones de piso…   
  
Shaoran terminaba de vestirse… se amarro la corbata y se inspecciono al espejo… donde sin querer tenia vista a la enorme cama donde había tenido una maravillosa noche al lado de Sakura… su Sakura   
  
-Señor Li, vengo a asear el cuarto-   
  
-Pasa Naru-   
  
Una viejita algo rechonchita entro a la habitación con una escoba en mano y jalando una aspiradora en la otra   
  
-¿Cómo amaneció joven Shaoran?-   
  
-Excelente…-   
  
-Me alegro… su madre y Futie le esperan para desayunar, las señoritas Meiling y Sakura bajaran en seguida-   
  
-No voy a desayunar en casa, devo ir a la oficina-   
  
La señora ya estaba recogiendo las cosas, Shaoran tomo su saco y portafolios y se dispuso a salir   
  
-Joven Li-   
  
-¿Si?-   
  
-¿Esto es suyo?-   
  
La señora mostraba algo apenada una prenda de Sakura… logrando el sonrojo del joven chino, se limito a seguir adelante sin decir nada…   
  
-Joven Li… ¿Quiere que lleve la ropa de las señorita Kinomoto a su cuarto?-   
  
-Por… por favor-   
  
-Bien, que le balla bien-   
  
Salio del cuarto no sabía blanco del susto o rojo de la pena… después de caminar un poco vio a Sakura caminar al lado de Meiling… se veía muy bien con esa falda bamboleándose al contoneo de sus caderas… caderas que infinidad de veces se elevaron a el, las acaricio y quien sabe que mas les hizo anoche… pero no solo a sus caderas…   
  
****

--------- Flash Back ---------

Ambos respiraban agitados… ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y el no dejaba de admirara su belleza, se separo de ella y se relajo… tumbándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer que había hecho suya varias veces en su cuarto y ahora en el de ella… sintió como las respiraciones de ambos se tornaban ya normales… vio a la mujer que tenia allí tumbada al lado suyo…   
  
-Eres perfecta-   
  
Ella se sonrojo y le agradeció besando su cuello… no habían encendido el aire acondicionado así que ambos sudaban debido a la acción… ella tenia el rostro hundido en su pecho y el le besaba los perfumados cabellos… cuando no la sintió mover la cubrió con una sabana y le beso nuevamente los labios… un rato después salía de aquel cuarto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura…   
  
(Cerezo: todas a una voz… quiero ser toalla) (Kass: Quiero ser toalla) (Tsuki: Yo hubiera querido ser Sakura TT, pero también quiero ser toalla)   
  
****

--------- End Flash Back ---------

-¿Te gusto la casa Sakura?-   
  
-Si, es muy bonita, tiene un muy buen gusto Ieran-   
  
-Gracias, lo mejor de todo es que estas cómoda-   
  
Sakura asintió y se llevo un pedazo de fruta a la boca…   
  
-Buenos días primito-   
  
-Buenos días Meiling, Madre, Futie… luego le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Sakura… buenos días Sakura-   
  
-Bu… buenos días-   
  
-¿Has dormido bien Shaoran?-   
  
-Muy bien-   
  
-¿Desayunas con nosotras hermanito?-   
  
-Lo siento, devo reunirme con el concilio para informar de mi llegada…-   
  
-Que te valla bien-   
  
Meiling le dio un codazo a Sakura y le susurro algo al oído   
  
-¿Te acompaño a la puerta?-   
  
Shaoran asintió sonriente   
  
-Permiso-   
  
-Propio-   
  
Ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa mientras esperaban a que Wei trajera el auto…   
  
-¿Cómo amaneciste?-   
  
-Como nunca-   
  
-Me alegro… no te quise despertar cuando me fui y aunque deseaba permanecer con tigo hasta que abrieras los ojos, hubiera sido incomodo para ti enfrentarte a las lecciones de moral de mi madre-   
  
-No hay problema-   
  
-No tardare, esperame lista-   
  
-¿Para que?-   
  
-Te tengo una sorpresa…-   
  
-Bueno-   
  
Shaoran tomo el fino rostro de japonesa entre sus manos, y deposito un fulminante beso, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella no pretendía separarse sonrió para su adentros y le beso nuevamente, la boca de Shaoran invadía con perversidad la de Sakura, cosa que desde luego no la molesto… se separo de ella para sonreírle pues Wei ya tenia el auto al lado suyo… se despidió con una seña y arranco el descapotable verde   
  
-¿Señorita, regresara al comedor?-   
  
-No Wei, necesito terminar de desempacar-   
  
-¿No lo hizo anoche? Creí que por eso no habían bajado a cenar ni usted ni el joven Li-   
  
-Si, comencé, pero no termine-   
  
-¿Necesita ayuda?-   
  
-No, creo que puedo sola, discúlpame en el comedor-   
  
-Seguro señorita-   
  
Sakura subió y comenzó a desempacar… cuando llego a casa de Shaoran solo traía una cartera… y ahora tenia que desempacar cuatro enormes maletas gracias a esa mañana en el centro comercial con Meiling… entonces recordó que cuando encontró a Yue había comprado algo… seguro estaba en la bolsa con al que llego… saco una bolsa de papel y miro dentro, sonrió al ver que su compra seguía allí   
  
Entonces entre las cosas, salio la misma cartera que compro un día antes de conocer a Shaoran, la miro, era de color azul cielo… la abrió y unas cuantas monedas saltaron al piso… se sentó en el suelo, sobre una alfombra, saco su identificación… había un par de billetes… una menta y una tarjeta de presentación de una agencia de modelos… después de todo cuando intento salir de Baba-nuki intento buscar trabajo… pero al no tener experiencia solo le habían dicho que le llamarían… ¿De verdad podría librarse de Yue esta vez? Shaoran lo solucionaría todo, de eso estaba segura…   
  
Pero… ¿Por qué confiaba en que el le ayudaría? Después de que todo se terminara ella volvería a Japón y entonces el se quedaría en Hong Kong o se iría a vagar por otros lugares y no se volverían a ver… ¿Cómo le ayudaría entonces?… "Por que me lo prometió"   
  
_"Te dije una vez que nada malo te pasaría estando yo a tu lado, no dejare que ese tal Yue te vuelva a poner una mano en cima, ni el ni nadie más"_   
  
Sakura sonrió para sus adentros… se abrazo las piernas y lanzo un largo suspiro… se levanto decidida y cuando estaba pr acomodar algunas cosas tocaron la puerta…   
  
-¿Si?-   
  
-Sakura, soy Meiling… ¿Puedo pasar?-   
  
-Si, pasa-   
  
-¿Qué haces?- La chica sonrió con una gotita al ver las cosas regadas en la cama y el piso   
  
-Trataba de ordenar esto-   
  
-¿Quieres ayuda?-   
  
Sakura se limpio una rápida lágrima y la abrazó –Por eso te quiero-   
  
-Je je vale, pero hay que ponernos a trabajar-   
  
-Si-   
  
Shaoran estacionaba el descapotable negro y le puso la alarma mientras se aljaba y al mismo tiempo se acercaba al ascensor   
  
-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendré-   
  
Estaba consiente de que en cuanto la junta se enterase que "la novia" ya estaba en la ciudad querrían el anuncio del compromiso lo mas pronto posible, pero… Sakura solo fingiría ser su novia… seria imposible fingir ser su prometida y mucho más aun el fingir una boda…   
  
Aunque esa mañana cuando despertó antes de que el sol saliera la vio acurrucada a su pecho solo anheló verla así por siempre, todas las mañanas y sentir lo mismo todas las noches, sonrió para sus adentro, tendría que aprender a controlarse, ese tipo de recuerdos le asaltaban la mente a cada momento… a veces no era en el mas oportuno, se sintió aliviado al llegar al piso de su destino   
  
-Mi lindo y simpático familiar- (E que aquí se hubiera visto raro lo de descendiente)   
  
-¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí?-   
  
Eriol soltó una carcajada, su "simpático familiar", como el lo llamaba para hacerlo enojar… era a veces demasiado distraído…   
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?- La noche que cenamos con las chicas te dije que yo llegaría después de ti   
  
-¿De verdad?-   
  
Eriol asintió sonriendo como siempre…   
  
-Seguro no me pusiste atención, estabas demasiado ocupado babeando por tu "novia"-   
  
Shaoran se sonrojo levemente… -Probablemente-   
  
Eriol se enserio… y miro el rostro del chino, lucia diferente   
  
-Tú te traes algo-   
  
-¿Yo?- Shaoran negó con un falso dejo inocente… sabia lo que su "familiar" era capaz de deducir con una mirada y mejor se mantuvo a la expectativa   
  
-No… el de atrás-   
  
-¿Cómo esta Tomoyo?- cambiando el tema nnU   
  
-En el hotel, estaba cansada después de un viaje de toda la noche-   
  
-¿Estarás aquí hasta que todo se termine?-   
  
Eso sonó mas como una suplica que como una pregunta y como Eriol no podría dejar a su mejor amigo solo en esos momentos, no podría negarle la ayuda que discretamente le pedía, además… quería ver si lo que pensaba era cierto…   
  
-Si, por cierto ¿Sabias que tienes un mes a partir de mañana para anunciar un compromiso?-   
  
-¿Solo un mes?-   
  
Eriol asintió comprendiendo que Li desconocía el dato que el ojiazul acababa de darle   
  
-Es muy poco tiempo para arreglar esto-   
  
-Pero…- Era hora de apoyarlo –Es suficiente tiempo como para buscar a una prometida… o convencer a una "novia"- Esta bien… no pudo resistirse, es que simplemente esta en su naturaleza   
  
-¿Convencer a Sakura?-   
  
-Si-   
  
-¿De que?-   
  
Eriol miro a todos lados para verificar que nadie escuchase la conversación…   
  
-Convencer a Sakura… de que deje de fingir-   
  
Shaoran simplemente le miro estupefacto… ¿Qué dejara de fingir? Bueno… anoche ninguno de los dos fingió (Atención: Aquí Shaoran pone una de esas sonrisas bobas al recordar escenas de anoche… te lo dije Athe chan)… pero ¿Hacer a Sakura su prometida?…   
  
-Pero…-   
  
-Si no quieres no- Eriol puso cara de 'ni modo' con un brillo disimulado en los ojos   
  
-No, digo… deja me lo pienso… ¿Por qué Sakura? No es que me moleste la idea pero…-   
  
-Bueno… según recuerdo ella es el único prospecto en la lista ¿no?-   
  
-Si, pero… falta ver si ella quiere-   
  
-Por eso digo que tienes un mes para convencerla-   
  
¿Sakura y el, comprometidos? la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto… pero ¿Qué diría ella?   
  
Por otro lado lo de anoche se repetiría más seguido (Nada mas en eso piensa?? ) y sobre todo ella no volvería a ver a Yue y no seria lastimada… pero por otro lado tendría que dejar su amada soltería para siempre, algo que siempre amo fue su libertad (reducida en su infancia devo agregar) comprometido tendría tantas limitaciones, sin embargo ya no se tendría que preocupar por aplazar las reuniones con el concilio para elegirle una esposa, por que el ya habría elegido una…   
  
-"¡¡Aaaarrgghhhh!! Necesito tiempo"-   
  
-Eso es exactamente lo que casi no tienes-   
  
-Me lo tendré que pensar… ya te diré mañana-   
  
Una muchacha se les acerco a donde estaban sentados… las oficinas estaban casi vacías   
  
Vestía con un traje tipo sastre en color camel, se sostuvo los lentes para inclinarse y poder hablarle bajo a los hombres…   
  
-Señor Li, el concilio esta reunido por el asunto de los bancos… han pedido sus disculpas y preguntan si accedería a venir mañana a esta hora-   
  
Shaoran asintió atónito… una vez la señorita se retiro Eriol miro extrañado a Shaoran   
  
-¿El concilio pide disculpas?-   
  
Shaoran negó pensando que ya estaban enterados de la visita de Ying Fa, de otro modo ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?   
  
-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-   
  
-Lo dudo, las palomitas de maíz y la mantequilla de maní no se llevan-   
  
Shaoran miro feo a Eriol y este solo sonrió nnU   
  
-Bromeaba, es obvio que ya se enteraron de lo de Sakura… por eso quieren al futuro jefe del concilio muy contento-   
  
Shaoran asintió   
  
-Me pregunto quien se los informo-   
  
-No me lo puedo imaginar-   
  
Eriol mostró ese brillo en su mirada, algo se traía entre manos   
  
Sakura termino de acomodar el cabello de Meiling…   
  
-Ya esta-   
  
-Valla, ¿Segura que no eres estilista?-   
  
-Solo torcí un poco tu peinado, no hice la gran cosa…-   
  
-¿Segura que no vienes?-   
  
-Me encantaría conocer a tu mama, pero Shaoran me pidió que lo esperara, quizás lo convenzo y terminamos llegando más tarde-   
  
-Seguro, tía Ieran ya esta abajo, nos veremos-   
  
-Que les valla bien…-   
  
-Seguro-   
  
Sakura regreso a las escaleras, donde Wei le esperaba sonriente…   
  
-¿Tomara el te señorita Sakura?-   
  
-No Wei… amenaza con lluvia y estuvimos mucho rato desempacando con Meiling… quiero un rico baño de burbujas…-   
  
-Lo tenia previsto señorita… ya ordene que se lo prepararan, esta caliente y listo para usted-   
  
-Wei, dime por que no te conocí antes?-   
  
-No lo se señorita… pero su baño se enfría-   
  
-Oh, pero Shaoran llegara y no se…-   
  
-Me tome la libertad de escoger algo cómodo según los planes del joven Shaoran-   
  
-¿Usted sabe algo de la sorpresa?-   
  
-Digamos que el joven Shaoran me encargo algunas cosas… ahora suba por que según recuerdo cuando llamo dijo que venia para la casa-   
  
-¿Hace cuanto llamo?-   
  
-Cinco minutos-   
  
-Hay… me devo bañar… gracias Wei-   
  
Sakura subió corriendo un par de escalones, luego se giro sobre sus talones y volvió a bajar el mismo número de escalones, abrazó efusivamente a Wei y le beso la mejilla   
  
-No se como pude sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin usted señor Wei-   
  
-Es un placer servirle señorita Sakura, ahora según recuerdo el camino del concilio a casa no es de más de media hora-   
  
-Si-   
  
Wei metía unas cosas a una cesta… y luego el sonido del auto de Shaoran le anuncio su llegada… salio a recibirlo   
  
-Buenas tardes joven Shaoran, bienvenido a casa-   
  
-Gracias ¿Y Sakura?-   
  
-La señorita subió a ducharse hace media hora, ahora ya debe estar lista-   
  
-Iré a verle, ¿Esta listo lo que te encargue?-   
  
-Si señor-   
  
-Gracias, pero esperara mas tiempo, ahora devo hablar con ella, posponlo para mas tarde-   
  
-Si-   
  
Shaoran subió las escaleras… se dirigió al corredor de su habitación, quería ducharse y luego iría a hablar con ella… sin embargo pudo mas la tentación (PT: Si, seguro…) se dirijo por el pasillo del lado contrario… camino y entro a la habitación de huéspedes donde Sakura estaba instalada, ahora la habitación estaba muy tranquila…   
  
**Por favor omitan lo que viene!!!**   
  
Una leve melodía salía de los labios de Sakura… pero ¿Dónde estaba ella?… vio la puerta de el baño y ya extasiado entro a ver si de casualidad se encontraba allí (Ejem… ejem… esta escena es propiedad de mi queridísimo primo… que esta de vacaciones en casa, pero se va mañana mua jua jua jua jua) (PT: Hola!!! Oye tu… ya quieres que me valla primita querida?) (¿La verdad?) (PT: Pues ni modo, ya me gusto tener el teclado en mis manos mua jua jua cof… cof… cof…) (Esa risa maldita es mía… esta registrada con derechos de autor y todo, además yo no toso después de reírme así… ) (PT: Ni modo yo voy a escribir hasta nuevo aviso) (Noooooooo TT po que tu escribes muy detallado y yo ya tenia planificada mi escena) (PT: Ni modo… mua jua jua cof… cof… cof…) (O.oU) (PT: Aviso que las escenas a continucion) (Nada de eso… es mi fic y yo digo si hay lime en el o no y no quiero lime en este capitulo >.  
**Por favor hagan como que esa platica jamás estuvo allí, yo la quería quitar pero el primo insistió en dejarla… a kro chan también le gusto así que… ¡¡Retomemos!!!**   
  
Una leve melodía salía de los labios de Sakura… pero ¿Dónde estaba ella?… vio la puerta de el baño y ya extasiado entro a ver si de casualidad se encontraba allí, el vapor salía de la tina, donde Sakura estaba de espaldas tarareando una canción…   
  
_Te dije una vez que nada malo te pasaría estando yo a tu lado, no dejare que ese tal Yue te vuelva a poner una mano en cima, ni el ni nadie más_   
  
-¿Será cierto? ¿Podrá evitar que me sigan lastimando?-   
  
-Yo te prometí que nunca nadie te aria mas daño y pienso cumplir…-   
  
Sakura se estremeció al sentir el contacto de los tibios labios de Shaoran sobre sus hombros desnudos…   
  
(Alerta… PT dicta y Tsuki escribe… dos mentes makiavelicas y turbadas están juntas huyan mua jua jua jua jua; mua jua jua cof… cof… cof…)   
  
Se giro para ver a un Shaoran en toalla hincado frente a ella que aprisiono sus labios…   
  
(Kass: Quiero ser toalla) (TC: Quiero ser toalla)   
  
-¿Me extrañaste?-   
  
-Mucho-   
  
Sakura estaba sonrojada, hay estaba el, completamente desnudo (bueno, con toalla) besándola apasionadamente, de pronto el calor de la tina parecía mínimo a comparación del de su cuerpo…   
  
Shaoran se separo de los labios de Sakura y se puso en pie sonriendo a al chica que le miraba de abajo a arriba… (Cerezo aquí se pone la carita que te enseñe ese día) (Tsuki: acercamiento a los pies de Shaoran) la toalla cae al piso…   
  
(KCT:…) (En shock!!!) (PT: Prima!!! Ni el grito pudo dar… PT saca una charola de plata donde tres trastecitos con nombre son acercados a las chicas: 'las tacitas pa la baba')   
  
El agua se resbala de la tina y Sakura le sonríe…   
  
-¿A que hora regresaste?-   
  
-No hace mucho-   
  
Shaoran se acerco y atrapo los labios de Sakura con un beso que hizo que la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza, mordisqueo y degusto esos sensuales labios rosas… en los ojos del ambarino había algo mas que deseo… el anhelo de tenerla era sincero, la ternura con que la tocaba sin dejar de lado lo candentes de sus caricias que alternaba con besos de esos labios pecadores (PT: ¿Labios pecadores?) (Ja ja no me pude resistir)   
  
Shaoran siguió besándola y acariciándola… volvió a subir a sus labios y los devoro como si fuesen su único alimento, la miro nuevamente había algo en esos ojos, algo que ella jamás había visto, le pidió permiso de invadirla con la mirada y ella extasiada asintió para después besar su cuello   
  
Eriol estaba sentado en la cama del hotel ojeando un libro, cuando su futura esposa entro a la habitación de penthouse…   
  
-Eriol, ya esta todo listo-   
  
-Muy bien Tomoyo-   
  
Ella se acurruco en su pecho…   
  
-¿Por qué querías que les avisara a todas esas mujeres?-   
  
-Por que todas esas mujeres son esposas de los diferentes representantes del concilio- Erio le beso al frente con ternura…   
  
-Y supongo que querías que se enteraran-   
  
-Si, digamos que es una forma de presionar a mi lindo y simpático primo-   
  
-Shaoran se va a molestar con tigo si se entera-   
  
-Me lo agradecerá, además es una forma de librarlo de esas arpías solteronas que solo andan tras el dinero de Shaoran-   
  
-¿Y Sakura es la solución?-   
  
-Si-   
  
-Ni te imaginas a quien le avise-   
  
-A mucha gente…-   
  
-Sip, pero además a una tal Hibiya Katsumi-   
  
Eriol soltó una sonora carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su futura esposa   
  
-Eres perversa-   
  
-Tu dijiste que querías que todos se enteraran ¿Quién mejor para regar el chisme que Katsumi?… además, de paso la pongo celosa por que no me gusta nada que te ande rondando a ti y a Shaoran-   
  
Eriol beso los labios de Tomoyo… -Pero si yo solo tengo ojos para mi diosa amatista y Shaoran jamás la tomo por algo más que un juego-   
  
-¿Crees que Sakura sea otro simple juego?-   
  
-No-   
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-   
  
-Conozco bien a Shaoran… independiente que seamos familia somos amigos y jamás le había visto así, por otro lado el tiene razón en algo… falta ver que dice ella-   
  
-Pues ya el hecho de que aya venido aquí sin pedir nada solo para hacerle un favor habla muy bien de ella y de sus verdaderas intenciones para estar aquí-   
  
-Si, por cierto… ¿No te gustaría ir a cenar?-   
  
-¿Cenar? Pero si apenas son las cinco y tres cuartos…-   
  
-Pero al puesta de sol esta próxima y quiero verla con tigo-   
  
-Bueno- Tomoyo tomo el cuello de su novio y acercó los labios de Eriol a los suyos para darles un tierno beso…   
  
-¿Qué es?-   
  
-Ya veras-   
  
-Si, con esto puesto- Sakura vestía con un sencillo vestido blanco floreado y caminaba al lado de Shaoran que le sujetaba de la mano y le tenía vendados los ojos…   
  
-Ya casi…-   
  
Al acercarse Sakura escucha el sonido del agua… logra escuchar algunos pájaros que vuelan y el romper de las olas contra las piedras…   
  
-Llegamos…-   
  
Shaoran le quita la venda de los ojos y Sakura ve el precioso mar, el atardecer se ve perfecto en mar abierto y las olas irrumpían suavemente sobre las rocas donde estaban parados… las gaviotas volaban a lo lejos y la brisa marina refrescaba los sentidos… la chica se giro y abrazo efusivamente al chino   
  
-Es perfecto-   
  
-No tanto como lo eres tú-   
  
****

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mua jua jua jua jua el té de duraznos si sirve… wii duraznos y café son la combinación perfecta… incluyendo el chocolate que tanto amamos!!!   
  
Valla me excedí ¿no? Demasiado cursi y lo pero demasiado largo !   
  
Pero… valió la pena… además…   
  
PT: Hello word   
  
T: Tu!!! Tu maldito borrador de videos Kawaii… ¿Qué haces aquí??   
  
PT: Pues como yo fui quien describió la escena supuse que merecía estar aquí   
  
T: No después de borrarme mis dieciséis videos de CCs, los de Dragon Ball, El opening de Shaman king, el opening y ening de Chobits, el opening de Karekano y…   
  
PT: Ya… ya entendí, pero vine a dejarte esto   
  
T: ¿Qué es?   
  
PT: Una película…   
  
T: (Abriendo el regalo) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa   
  
PT: No entiendo por que te gusta tanto… pero…   
  
T: Mi película, te quiero musho primito… pero no se me quita lo enojado…   
  
PT: Y a mi no se me quitan las cicatrices de tus uñas (PT muestra las marcas de las uñas de Tsuki en sus brazos)   
  
T: Mua jua jua jua jua jua jua   
  
PT: en el próximo capitulo por las cosas se van a poner buenas mua jua jua cof cof… y yo voy a ayudar a Tsuki chan   
  
T: Noooooooooooooooooo mira que tuve que cortarle a la escena que me escribiste!! >.  
PT: ¿Le cortaste? ¿Por qué?   
  
T: ¿Y no es obvio?   
  
Bueno, resignemos primo tu y yo fuimos hechos para pelear… un importa ya… solo déjame despedirme y dar los avances   
  
El próximo capitulo va a estar de wow una chica pondrá en peligro la relación del SS Meiling se enterara de ciertas cosas y además alguien se dará un rico baño mua jua jua jua jua (Y no serán mis parejitas Kawaii)   
  
Gracias por escribirme reviews:   
  
**Undine:** Shea tengo que seguirle… gracias por los animos!!!   
  
**Kassandra L. K:** OK sister aunque ta mejor este capi… mas largo Wa no dormi en tres dias TT   
  
Je je y que nos quedamos calladas con lo de la toalla!!! Quiero ser Sakura   
  
**Andrea Naoko:** Je je bueno, pero cuida a mi apa Yue, digo ya es mucho con la ching%& que le puso Shao aquí ¿no? Además toy castigada, se enojo con migo… XD pero valió la pena!!!   
  
She tenias razón son las animadas hermanitas Li mua jua jua jua jua jua   
  
**Sakura Ika:** OK que bueno que te gusto, ojala este capi también sea de tu agrado he!!!   
  
**kanna sagara:** ToT un importa amiguis!!! Yo te lo mando… pero me mandas mails pa decirme que te parecio!!!   
  
Sigue adelante y échale todos los kilos del mundo que yo se que tu puedes…   
  
**Carrie:** Arigato carrie san! Voy a continuar por que te gusto… ojala y que este también te guste!!!   
  
**Cecy:** She soy la hija del guardián de la luna, supongo que luna es un buen nombre!!! XD   
  
Yo me invito… pero tengo una mejor idea… aunque no te consigas el novio hacemos la despedida y cuando te lo consigas nos hacemos otra wii pero que bailen solo en toallas mua jua jua jua jua (la tasita, la tasita)   
  
**Athena-Asamiya Mr:** Athe chan!!! Ja ja ja dont worry no me tarde mucho vrdd?? Ja ja she que mala soy… nop q malos son yuki y yue!!! oh por cierto no tienes que dar las gracias por que me puse a leer dos magnificas historias… ahora vamos que quiero que tu actualices prontito   
  
**Tomoe Himura:** Hello Himura san! No me imagino que te dijo tu papa… pero igual estuvo bien si sirvió de inspiración!!! Espero que tus dudas se hayan disipado… nos veremos Himura san!   
  
**Yací:** Gomen nasai… (Tsuki se sube a la mesa y hace una reverencia) es que no se que me paso… de verdad toy algo mareada por todo esto, lo juro por el osito Bimbo que no vuelve a pasar, me di de topes contra la pared al darme cuenta de mi error, por favor discúlpame…   
  
**nena05000:** Siento haberte cortado en el Messenger ese día… de verdad lo siento, pero mi madre ya mero tiraba la puerta pa que me desconectara TT   
  
**Lore:** OK vamos pa' lante… un nuevo capitulo muy pronto   
  
**Aleirbagpotter: **She… TT lamentablemente hay casos de esos… por eso quise que por lo menos mi personaje tuviera un pokito de suerte, pero yo creo que esto es demasiada suerte ¿no? Waaaaaa kiero ser toalla!!! ToT (nuestro sueño compartido con el de miles de fans de Shaoran)   
  
**yarumi-san:** Je je orale!!! ya veras que pronto actualizo mua jua jua jua jua tu espera trankila!!! Yaumi san!   
  
Madre mía… 7,632 palabras y mas!!! No lo creo… bueno… ya me siento cansadita… nos veremos luego chiks ja ne   
  
Y quien kiera saber que peli me tajo el desvergonzado de mi primito fue "Sen to Chihiro" lo se, lo se… pero me fascina esa película!!!!   
  
Gracias por los reviews… yo también L.Q.1.CH.   
  
"Arriba las hijas de la luna"   
  
Y de ahora en adelante voy a firmar con las frasecitas de Himura san (espero que no te moleste)   
  
**_"El sol me ciega y el viento me ensordece y lo único que veo es tu rostro y lo único que escucho es tu voz (C)"_**   
  



	6. El Regreso

**_"TE NECESITO"_**

**By: Tsuki Lunita **

**_El regreso _**  
_(Masajes!)_

Al fin, después de un tiempo un poco corto de ausencia, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de es te maravilloso fic. Se lo quiero dedicar a Nena05000 por su cumple, a gaby quien me metio mucha presion, gracias, a Sayo, a yarumi por ser paciente, a Cecy por su nueva profesion, a kanna como siempre, este fic es tuyo, a Athe chan, savez que te quiero. Pero sobre todo a Lian Lai y a su hermanita que creo ya son fans del fic. Gracias por leerme siempre hermanita de Lian.(Me gustaria saver su nombre) 

Ya el sol había salido esa mañana, pero la simple idea de levantarse le ponía de mal humor, bueno era imposible estar de mal humor con esa chica entre sus brazos, a su lado Sakura dormía profundamente, desde que habían llegado a Hong Kong esa era su forma de despertar con aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, así dormían y así despertaban, retiro un par de mechones castaños de su rostro, sin proponérselo ella soltó un suspiro, lo que activo al mente del chino que segundos después desapareció bajo las sabanas. 

: 

La tarde estaba mas soleada que nunca, habían pasado las bellas mañanas de primavera y las calurosas tardes de verano ya se sentían cerca, Sakura tenia mas de dos meses fingiendo, queriendo, acostumbrándose… amando. 

El destino parecía querer saldar cuentas con ella poniéndole a Shaoran en le camino, y ahora que estaba tan cerca de el no pensaba dejarlo nunca, sabia que en su posición no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero como no hacerlo si el joven chino era cada vez mas espacial con ella, Shaoran era un amante estupendo y un amigo cariñoso que siempre se disponía a escucharla y estos meses la habían acercado a Meiling encontrando en ella a la hermana que nunca tuvo, la Familia Li, incluida Ieran que le hacia sentir como alguien de la familia, le estaban reconstruyendo la vida, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho cuatro meses antes que el destino le pagaría por todo se hubiera echado a reír, no solo por la improbabilidad del asunto, sino por que ella, antes no creía en el destino. 

-Sakura, estas mas pensativa que de costumbre- 

-Nani?... oh no Mei, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en el tiempo que ha pasado- 

-Desde que llegaste aquí? O desde que te enamoraste de mi primo?- 

Y es que Meiling, siendo la gran amiga de Sakura, no podía estar ignorante de los acontecimientos ocurridos desde antes y fue Shaoran mismo quien la puso al tanto, ya que ella veía extraño a su primo y sin dejar de acosarlo le hacia conjeturas del asunto de que ya había pasado tiempo y ni el ni sakura ponían fecha a la boda, sin pensarlo un día bromeo con decirle que Sakura probablemente era una que el había recogido de un callejón para llevarla a pasar una noche a su casa y esto no era mas que una broma, Mei lo resolvió todo en su mente al ver la cara de sorpresa de su primo y luego, la ira repentina por que ella hubiera llamado a la castaña que al final era una muy buena amiga que solo le hacia un favor, Meiling no culpo a nadie pues en el fondo conocía los sentimientos de ambos y agradeció a Sakura no revelar el secreto a su tía que seguro si se entera le da un infarto y termina acompañando a su difunto esposo. 

**_: Flash Back :_**

-Ellos son toda mi familia, la tía Ieran me crió como una mas de sus hijas, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia tres años y ellos me hicieron parte de su familia, mi tía se moriría si le dicen la verdad, se sentiría decepcionada, molesta, engañada, usada, y ni que pensar en lo que pasaría con Shaoran si se sabe la verdad, ellos son mi familia, solo te pido que no los lastimes- 

-Pero, que va a pasar cuando yo me tenga que ir?- 

-China va a temblar si mi tía se entra, eso es lo que va a pasar- 

-Yo ya no puedo estar aquí, me da miedo…- 

-La tía Ieran te estima mucho- 

-No es tu tía quien me da miedo- 

Meiling siguió la mirada de Sakura hasta encontrarse con Shaoran quien miraba a la Esmeralda mientras le sonreía 

-Te da miedo enamorarte- 

**_: Ending Flash Back :_**

-Todavía te da miedo?- 

-No es miedo, no estamos enamorados, yo solo pago un favor que el me hizo- 

-Esta bien, yo no insito por que tu te pones agresiva si toco el tema- 

: 

Tomoyo seguía tomada de la mano de su marido, el avión acababa de pasar por unas turbulencias 

-Eriol- 

-Dime- El ojiazul estaba recostado y con los ojos cerrados tratando de que Morfeo lo recibiera en brazos 

-Ya se lo abra dado a esta hora?- 

-No, ya conoces a Li, tardara un poco mas- 

-Si, supongo que si- 

: 

-Los jardines de Lijian son hermoso querido- 

-Lo se, pero recuerda que no hemos venido a ver los jardines de Lijian, hemos venido aquí porque alguien me debe algo y venido a cobrarlo- 

-Si, pero podemos tomarlo como una escapadita romántica- 

Al chico de cabellos largos se le escapo una sonrisa traviesa 

(.U) 

-Hemos tomado cinco- 

-Lo se, peor nunca habíamos estado en China- 

-No lo creo, venimos solo de paso, tomamos lo que me pertenece y listo- 

El chico de cabellos negros miro con el seño fruncido 

-Tú me prometiste hace tiempo otro viaje- 

-Te llevare a Europa después Toya- 

-Yue chan, yo no quiero ver Europa, yo quiero estar aquí en Asia, me gusta Hong Kong- 

-Debí dejarte con Yuki, en fin, si lo deseas regresaremos después, ahora solo vamos por sak- 

-Por que quieres seguir con ella- 

-Por que es mía, no me mires así Toya tu eres el único, lo que pasa es que esa perrita me las debe- 

-Querrás decir su nuevo dueño- 

-Yo soy el único dueño de Sakura, por favor Toya no me hagas enojar, ahora solo quiero encontrarlos- 

-Yo no se para que, ya el chico ese te dio una paliza antes, dejemos a esa y olvidémosla, vamonos tu y yo- 

-No, y no quiero que vuelvas a intentar disuadirme, me molesta que me lleven la contra- 

-Huy andamos de malas- 

(Tsuki con una bandera blanca en las manos… -Je je yo no fui, ellos llegaron solos, lo juro por el osito Bimbo) 

: 

-Es todo señor Li, mañana tiene junta de inversionistas y ya le cancele todos los pendientes del sábado- 

-Gracias Rika, por cierto, felicidades por lo de tu novio- 

-Gracias, señor, le quería pedir un favor- 

Shaoran miro con interés las mejillas de su secretaria, en otros tiempos le hubiera sonreído seductoramente, pero ahora siquiera lo había pensado 

-Sucede que Terada y yo ya pusimos la fecha de la boda y me gustaría que usted fuera nuestro padrino, si no esta muy ocupado, si lo esta lo comprenderé- 

-Será un verdadero placer, pero hablamos en al mañana me están esperando en casa- 

-Señor si me lo permite, nunca antes usted se había dirigido a su casa después de un día de trabajo, bueno es que cambio mucho desde su último viaje- 

Shaoran lo pensó un poco, era cierto, casi nunca lo habría hecho, pero ahora, desde hacia un tiempo las cosas habían cambiado 

-Es cierto, supongo que eso significa algo- 

-Si, el amor cambia- 

-El amor?... puede que si- 

(Na… me van a decir que no lo había notado?) 

: 

La cena la había dejado exhausta, nunca antes había cocinado tanta comida, era divertido meterse en al cocina y ensuciarse las manos de salsa de soya y era agradable oír a Meiling diciéndole que si ya sabia cocinar tan bien ya podía casarse con Shaoran 

-Casarse- 

Sacudió su cabeza, últimamente había estado mas ausente que de costumbre, hasta ella que ya se había acostumbrado a divagar y soñar despierta, pero ahora ella misma se había dado cuenta de que exageraba "Es el amor" le decía Ieran cuando le llamaba la atención por despistarse cuando le contaba algo, pero no 

-Debe ser algo más- 

Se quito los pantalones del día y se puso una cómoda bata de dormir, Shaoran había llamado de la oficina un par de horas antes avisando que llegaría temprano y llamo cinco minutos después, algunos miembros del clan lo habían atajado en el estacionamiento y no puedo renegar a una invitación de la esposa de uno de ellos a cenar y había prometido llevarla a ella la próxima vez 

-Ni loca, estoy suficientemente nerviosa comiendo frente a Meiling e Ieran como para además comer enfrente a alguien más- 

Bostezo mostrando su cansancio, no dejaría que Mei la volviera a meter a esas absurdas clases de ejercicios frente a la piscina, no estaba en contra del ejercicio, pero cuatro horas seguidas era demasiado para ella que con quince minutos ya estaba sofocada 

Poco a poco Morfeo la recibió en brazos y no puedo sentir, contrario a otras ocasiones, cuando Shaoran parqueo el auto frente a la casona subo las escaleras pensando en ponerse el pijama y dormir como nunca, a rienda suelta, abrió la puerta de su cuarto encontrándose con una soledad tremenda, sonrió y se paso una mano por los alborotados mechones, que le habría hecho esa mujer que no podía pasar un día sin pensar en ella y mucho menos una noche sin estar por lo menos acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Sentiría ella igual? 

: 

-Pero ya me las pagara en la mañana- 

Sakura dio un par de vueltas en al cama, los primeros treinta minutos habían sido reconfortantes para descansar, pero ahora, sin Shaoran tumbado junto a ella no podía conciliar el sueño, de pronto se callo, escucho pasos en el corredor y supo enseguida que se trataba de el no por su aroma inconfundible (Que olfato tiene la japonesa) sino mas bien por que su corazón dio un salto y eso es algo que pasaba solo cuando el estaba cerca 

"Ahora pagara un poco mi sufrimiento aquí yo solita" 

Shaoran entro en la habitación sigiloso revisando si la castaña estaba dormida y luego puso un par de cosas en el piso y causo movimiento así que de no haber estado despierta la castaña le habría aventado las almohadas al rostro por importunarle su merecido descanso, luego el castaño se metió bajo las sabanas intentó despertar a la despierta con suaves movimientos 

-Sak…- 

-Mmmm, Shaoran a que hora llegaste?- 

-Hace un par de minutos- 

El plan de sakura se vino abajo por las ganas de abrasarlo, así que no pudo hacerlo sufrir ignorándolo como había planeado 

(Si, somos débiles, pero que remedio nadie puede soportar a un Shaoran tan tierno… chicas del club de Shaoran alcen la voz y únanse con migo en un coro que ya es un clásico: Quiero ser toalla! No aplica, pero bueno alcen la mano… Quien no mataría por ser Sakura?) 

-Estoy muerta- 

-Tu también?- 

-Si- 

La japonesa se hecho hacia atrás cayendo de nuevo entre almohadas y desasiendo el abrazo con el de los ojos ámbar 

-Estoy muy extraña mas cansada que de costumbre- 

-Es el precio de una vida ociosa- 

-Supongo- 

Shaoran puso algo tibio en los hombros de Sakura quien estaba recostada boca abajo... 

-Que es?- 

-Ya veras- 

De pronto se separo de ella y bajo las luces del cuarto, poniendo una música suave… una canción suave y perfecta para el momento… al volver estaba despojándola de su bata de dormir 

**No es ninguna aberración sexual   
Pero me gusta verte andar en cueros   
El compás de tus pechos aventureros   
Victimas de la gravedad**

Empezó suavemente a besarle los labios y luego la recostó de Nuevo boca abajo… regando de nuevo ese liquido tibio por su espalda masajeando de nuevo 

**Será por que no me gusta la tapicería   
Que creo que tu desnudes es tu mejor lencería   
Por eso es que me gustas tal y como eres   
Incluso ese par de libras de más   
Si te dice tu jefe desnuda y detrás   
No duraría en promover tu cintura   
Déjame llenarme de tu desnudes   
Para afrontar los disfraces de afuera   
De una mejor manera**

Sus manos circularon por toda su espalda hasta quedar justo detrás de su vientre, dio ligeros toquecitos con la yema de sus dedos y luego beso el camino recorrido haciendo que la espalda de la japonesa se arqueara 

D**esnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor   
Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura   
Desnuda que no habrá un ingenuo que vista una flor   
Seria como quitarle la hermosura   
Desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca   
Y si te hubiese querido con ropa   
Con ropa hubieses nacido **

Pasó sus manos por las redondas piernas de la japonesa y luego regresó a su nuca donde la beso y mordió suavemente 

**Deja llenarme de tu desnudes   
Para vestirme por dentro   
Aunque sea un momento   
Y ahora que por fin te tengo así   
Desnuda y precisamente en frente   
Desnuda también un poquito la mente   
Pon tus complejos junto de tu ropa**

Ella se volteo bruscamente y le quito la camisa y todo lo que le hiciera estorbo, empezó a besarlo con tanto amor que pensó que jamás podría separarse de el 

Y si te sientes un poquito loca   
Ponte loca completa que verte   
Será solo el inicio antes de perder el juicio 

Pero el detuvo su frenesí, recostándola de nuevo y llenándola de lo que ella reconoció como un aceite aromático, no supo decir que esencia y no le importaba, solo le intereso sentir las manos de Shaoran sobre su cuerpo, acariciando, quemando… 

**Desnuda que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor   
Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura   
Desnuda que no habrá un ingenuo que vista una flor   
Serial como quitarle la hermosura**

Así quedo ella, oliendo su cuerpo a una esencia aromática y mas azorada que nunca, por al forma que el la había tocado y besado y el con las manos oliendo a ese mismo aceite y no solo las manos todo el olía igual a ella 

-Olemos igual- 

-Es porque somos uno- 

El la beso de nuevo ambos demasiado exhaustos por su día quedaron tendidos abrasándose y respirando tan cerca el uno del otro que de verdad parecían uno solo 

**Desnuda que la naturaleza no se equivoca   
Y si te hubiese querido con ropa   
Con ropa hubieses nacido   
Deja llenarme de tu desnudes   
Para vestirme por dentro   
Aunque sea un momento**

Habían encontrado una forma más de amarse, cuando ambos estaban demasiado cansados solo con estar juntos era suficiente para demostrar ese amor que ambos se negaban a reconocer el uno frente al otro y sin embargo se empeñaban a hacer creer a los demás 

Finalmente, después de más de cinco meses de ausencia y abandono… aquí esta, el más tardado de mis capítulos… gomen nasai! 

No saben lo feliz que soy, de ver a tantos lectores pedir las actualizaciones, un correo saturado y casi desactivado, perdí varios avisos de Review por que mi cuenta se desactivo después de mas de dos meses de no ir a verla… lo siento mis amados lectores, siento no haber actualizado, siento no haber estado apoyando a Kass y Cerezo cuando paso lo de la Web, siento no haber estado en el Messenger moliéndoles la existencia a muchos, siento no haber respondido a los review por mail, siento haberlos descuidado, pero sobretodo siento mucho decrles que ya viene el final de Te Necesito! U 

No me maten, je je je, es solo que quienes se dieron cuenta tengo una nueva historia on line y me gustaría prestarle mas atención, ahora… también yo les había advertido desde el inicio del fic que este seria de lo mas cortito y que no esperaran veinte capítulos como en LN… pero prometo que Joyas del sol será tan bueno como LN y T Ncsito, pero, para eso necesito algo muy importante, a ustedes, sin ustedes no somos nada, ya lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, escribimos por y para ustedes… nadie de nosotros somos nada sin ustedes, los necesito y me hicieron falta este tiempo, pero ya regrese para joderlos como dice mi nueva amiga Ana la linda española, bueno, aquí les doy las razones de mi ausencia todo este tiempo… a ver si me comprenden 

1.- Me mude de casa, peor esperen, no fue solo de casa, fue de estado y de país, ahora si que soy una extraña en tierra de nadie! XD 

2.- Pase por una de esas crisis existenciales donde no llega la inspiración ni aunque uno le ponga trampas para ratones esperanzada a que cayera un trocito de ella 

3.- No tenía computadora y hasta a la fecha aun no tengo Internet 

4.- La nueva escuela me exige demasiado, no lo tolero y por qe siempre me duele la cabeza 

5.- tenia (Mas bien tengo) que estudiar para el ACT 

6.- Estoy Sola (no literalmente) 

7.- Con las primeras seis tiene 

Pero no se preocupen hijos míos XD hay si como no X) no se preocupen, he vuelto, con un poco menos de tiempo, algo mas de pastillas, una enorme reducción de cuarto, una baja de inspiración y muchas ganas de trabajar aquí con ustedes (Me voy a desquitar en el verano) mua jua jua ya verán ya verán, por ahora el final de esta historia esta próximo no voy a anunciar cuando para no verme mas presionada y pues… es todo… haaaaa ni crean que lo olvide los reviews! 

¡Muchas gracias llegamos a los 96 un gran salto de 50 a 96 con un solo capitulo gracias! 

**Yací-mgi: **Gracias la verdad no meresco tu review pero si lees esto… sorry tantisimo tiempo amigocha! XD bueno ya meiling lo hbaia descubierto, supongo que lo intuyo… pero de todas formas gracias por el review 

**Ann-Qu:** (Tsuki traga en seco Ja ja ja ja pero no me mori, upsss mejor no te doy de acrodar XD sorry ademas de hacerte leer todo me tardo en actualizar… 

**Miya-chan:** Upsss me tarde un pokito vrdd? Ja ja ja ja (risa nerviosa) im sorry linda 

**Lore:** Ok asi seguiremos, espero que te aya gustado el capitulo 

**Athe chan: **U (Tsuki se esconde detrás de un armario con la computadora y un cuchillo en mano) no le tengo miedo a las películas de terror sino a la hira incontrolable de la Athe chan ja ja un pokito tarde? Si mejor y mejorado? Quizas! XD ja ja inocente mentecitaque te fui a descomponer XD ja ja y gracias por lo de mi rpimako, pero ya casi no lo veo 

**Andrea Naoko:** Cuidate de los rayos naoko chan, je je y pues con lo que va a pasar no solo tu querras matarlos mua jua jua jua (regreso mi risa maldita) 

**Aeirbagpotter: **aquí ta pa ti oye, yo tengo una duda en tu nick yo solo entiendo el apellido del mago mas famoso del mundo, pero lo demas no U me podrias decir que significa? 

**Nena:** Sorry mi nenita chan gracias por ser mi lectora fiel TT que tristesa que yo me aya demorado tanto en actualizar, por lo de mi cumpleaños ni te preocupes, aquí toy mas vieja cada dia XD 

**Sakura Ika:** Gracias Sak, esoso animos son los que me hicieron reaccionar y me dieron un par de fotedas (Tsuki recuerda sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas después de la bofetadas) para que yo siguiera escribiendo, te miro luego 

**Serena:** Si! (Tsuki con aire soñador) el capitulo ams divino del fic sin duda fue este! Gracias por los animos 

**Kayla-chan:** Bueno, largo, lo que sedice largo este no fue, peor fue hecho ocn todo mi corazon, tanks 

**Kanna Sagara:** She, yo se lo de la nueva escuela T.T siento tanto no poder actualizar antes T.T gracias mi keridisima AKanan tu eres de las mejores aquí y please no cometas mis herrores, actualiza lo mas pronto posible y quiere tus historias, yo crei que después de seis mese de ausencia jamas podria volver a escribir como antes, pero si te sientas frente al computador y luego te dices a ti misma yo confio en mi, te daras cuenta que si puedes volver a escribir y que amaras mas aun lo que escribes! 

**Hikari Katsuragi:** Hikari… holas! Hacia tiempo ya! Te quiero mucho amoga! Bueno, este fic esta cortito, peor fue hecho pensando en las personas que esperaban por el, y estoy segura que tu eras una de ellas 

**HannaKT:** Mi keridisima Hannita como te has portado, espero que mal XD ja ja pues aquí toy dando lata una vez mas U esperando que nadie me quiera matar y asi poder lograr la proxima actualizacion te quiero mucho mi chica Libra 

**Cecy:** La verdad me espante con lo de la nueva profesion, je je yo crei al principio que tu tambien querias trabajar de noche XD lo se, lo se, bueno habia un club de fans de Shao en la web de Tski no ji, pero por ahoa esta inactiva, maybe después la volvamos a abrir, por lo demas gracias. 

**Sonylee:** Je no te deje esperando mucho verdad? Sorry, de verdad lo siento tanto T.T peor aquí toy de nuevo 

**Yarumi-san:** Lo se yo tampoco soy paciente y la verdad por eso fue que me decidi actualizar ya XD sorry que tardada soy, te quiero mucho, gracias por elr eview 

Tomoe **Himura:** She, espero que no sea aburrida ademas de predecible T.T u.u no tenia intensiones de que fuera asi, epro no lo pude evitar, ojala si te guste este capitulo bye! 

**An-paz:** Bueno, mis hermanitas tienen muchos fics pero ellas tardan un poco menos que yo en actualizar, checa susu cuentas luego, tanks por el review 

**Roryherm:** J aja gracias, la cancion se llama "Mi primera vez" y la canta Arjona (mi vida) ok devo confesar que me mori de la risa cuando lei tu review ja aj XD hay si loca! Locas al ataque XD que bueno que te gusto see you 

**Undine:** YES amiga lo continue, aun que pareciera que ya no aquí ta el otro capitulo! 

**Ines:** Ja ja si me atrde un pokito he! Sorry… pero bueno, ojala y te guste este capitulo 

**Sayo:** Tanks querida, me alegra que te aya gustado pero no, creo que no va a haber una de esas brujas, no por ahora XD asi que tu tranquila que el infarto llegara después por otros medios 

**Lian Lai:** Oh unos saludotes a tu hermanita . Me fasina tener ,mas fans cof-cof-cof (no eres la unika ke pierde la modestia) tratare de actualizar mas seguido y ojala le aya gustado al sorpresa a tu sister! Saludos y gracias por seguir el fic tan de serca las quiero mucho a las dos y se olviden de dejar muchos mas reviews. Siento mucho que tu conciencia tambien este perdida, pregunale si no ha visto la mita, es facil reconocerla por que esta toda negra, oscura diria yo XD 

**Carolina:** Je je si me dieran uns entavo por cada reclamo de que no he actualizado ya seria rica… estabien empiezen a mandar los centavos XD para darte gusto aquí esta el capitulo (Al fin) 

**Mooki:** Aquí ta solo parra que veas que soy buena XD si como no, no sere tan buena en el proximo! 

**Gaby:** Bueno, pues ya se va a acabar, me gusta que de verdad te interese leer mis historias gracias lindura! 

**Kote otaku:** Ok ok ok pero ahora me toca a mi seguir oslita por que mi primo ya se fue 

**Waterlily lozania:** Hi linda hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia de ti, ok luego buscare tu fic parar leermelo completito 

**Serenity-princes:** a mi tambien me encanta shao (se nota?) espero que te aya gustado el capitulo, ta cortito pero bueno, lo hice con el corazon besos 

**Anna:** ami me encanto tu review, gracias por los animo y claro que actualizaremos mas seguido 

**SakuCerezo4:** Gracias, me fasina que te guste mi fic, gracias por leer lo que yo hago, muchas gracias de verdad! 

**Hima Hanamizu:** Otra vez? Ok ahíjada ya recibi los coscorrones… TT me dolieron XD 

**Alex Li:** Aquien piensas matar? (Tsuki mirando para todos lados) noooooooooooooo no puedo morir tan bella, joven y sin haber terminado el fic XD no te creas ojala te aya gustado mucho el fic, por cierto eres de los poco hombres que leen mis fics, me encantas. 

**Mocyamidala:** OK gracias, me parece que no soy tan buena como tu dices (Tsuki sonrojada ) pero hago el esfuerzo, gracia spor leer msi fics 

**Nebuko:** Gracias chiko lindo! Je el fic esta inspirado para personas como tu, amantes de lo bueno XD (La vanidad, la vanidad) aquí esta el capitulo, tus ruegos han sido escuchados, espero no decepcionarte. 

Dios mio, esto fue demasiado XD es lo que pasa cuando uno no actualiza, quisa si ahora me demoro **_siete meses_** aya mas reviews XD mua jua jua jua jua 

Ok los queiro muvcho, esperen la próxima actualizacion que tendra lugar quiens ave cuando. 

_**Con tigo y sin ti mis problemas no tienen remedio: con tigo por que me matas y sin ti por que me muero.   
Tomoe Himura**_

Pucca besa a Garu, Garu corre, Puca lo sigue y le pega hasta dejarlo inconsciente, lo vuelve a besar. El lenguaje del amor XD 


	7. Despues de la tormenta

_**"TE NECESITO"**_  
Por: Tsuki Lunita

**DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA…**

_You would do well to reconsider_

OK… lo admito me tardé de nueva cuenta, pero de verdad que no saben como me las vi para arreglar esta computadora que parece mas vieja que mis tres tías juntas XD y bueno, anuncio la próxima intervención del drama, el drama completo se apodero de mi inocente (ja ja ja)… ejem… inocente mentecilla y ahora estoy pensando en muchas lagrimas, algún accidente o simplemente retomar el fin de Ladys Night y separar a los protagonistas y sufrir las consecuencias a manos de nena chan, kanna, tomoe, undine y lian entre otras personas… 

Ja ja mientras me decido los dejó con la actualización que hace tanto debía subir y no lo hice XD. 

Bueno estos son para señalar una línea de tiempo 

Y estos nada mas son para separar escenas :::::::::: 

**

:::::::::::::::::::

**

Habían encontrado una forma más de amarse, cuando ambos estaban demasiado cansados solo con estar juntos era suficiente para demostrar ese amor que ambos se negaban a reconocer el uno frente al otro y sin embargo se empeñaban a hacer creer a los demás 

**"Tu no tienes alma"**

Esas ultimas palabras resonaban en su mente se había quedo de una pieza y tan solo recordarlas se le volvía a quebrar el corazón, Como había podido Shaoran hacerle esto, ahora, cuando al fin le había confesado todo, cuando al fin había decidido quedarse con el… tenia los ojos nublados de lagrimas, sin embrago había decidido no llorar en la calle, estaba en casa ahora y si alguien que la conocía la veía… por un instante sonrió, a nadie le interesaba verla al rostro, no con su reputación, que antes no le había importado tanto, pero ahora había sido un juguetito mas, cuando se había prometido no volver a caer… 

-Llegamos señorita?- 

-Si… gracias, podría por favor detenerse frente a la casa amarilla?- 

-Si- 

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que bajara su equipaje, pero ahora recordaba que solo había traído un bolso con sus pertenencias, una cartera, su visa y pasaporte algo de maquillaje y una botellita de un fino perfume con aroma a cerezos dulces… cerro a puerta tras de si y saco la botellita la abrió y aspiro el aroma… ahora si las lagrimas no se contuvieron, se recargo en la puerta y se deslizó lentamente en la puerta hasta el piso donde se acurruco hecha un hobillo y lloro como cuando era una niña, pero ahora no estaba el para consolarla 

Estaba furioso… dios, jamás nadie se había aprovechado así de el, estaba furioso, mas que furioso y es que el le había entregado todo, su corazón, su amor… y ella se lo pagaba así, así… traicionándolo. 

El cuarto estaba hecho un asco, la ropa había sido sacada de los cajones, había sombreros y bolsos por todos lados, maquillaje y joyas estaban regados en la mesita de noche y por el piso a un lado de la cama, esa si que había sido una pelea colosal, se sentó en la cama, hizo un espacio quitando una maleta de color negro, entonces se dio cuenta que no se había llevado nada. No le había dicho el que se llevara todo, que no quería saber ya nada de ella? Entonces por que había dejado todo? **"todavía esperabas que recogiera las cosas después de cómo las tiraste todas, después de cómo la trataste a ella?"** maldición, siempre se recriminaría tener una mente débil, su conciencia lo estaba traicionando y se estaba poniendo de lado de ella, quito todo de la cama y se recostó cerrando los ojos, aspiro hondo en un suspiro de frustración y pudo percibir el aroma a Cerezos dulces, el perfume que le había regalado esa mañana **"Lo compraste pensando en que se lo pusiera esa noche para la cena, te gusto por que esa esencia era exactamente como ella olía siempre… dulce" **

-Maldición, debo salir de aquí y respirar aire fresco- 

Se puso una camisa suya que había encontrado por allí, seguramente debió dejarla allí alguna noche, salio de la habitación, cerrándola con seguro para que nadie mas entrara, antes, le hecho un ultimo vistazo, si durmió allí, suponiendo que lo hizo, estaba seguro que no lo había hecho en la cama, de pronto se le vino a la mente la ultima imagen que miro de ella 

**: Flash Back :**

-Tú no tienes alma- 

La castaña se tapo el rostro con las manos y se quedo encogida junto a la ventana abierta que le movía los cabellos, lucia de verdad mal, el maquillaje se había corrido y el dolor que tenia por dentro se le notaba en el rostro 

-Te amo- 

Li cerro la puerta tras de si y le pareció oír algo nublado entre sollozos que prefirió ignorar 

**: End Flash Back :**

Por un momento se sintió culpable y ya la voz en su interior estaba por hablar, pero el la callo silenciosamente al ver a su prima y su madre en la sala, Meiling tenia los ojos mas rojos, debió haber estado llorando e Ieran no parecía en lo absoluto descompuesta sin apartar su atención de acariciarle el cabello a Meiling se dirigió a su hijo, a quien desconocía en estos momentos… 

-Vas a salir?- 

-Si- 

-No desayunas?- 

-No- 

-Esta frió, lleva algo- 

-Estoy bien gracias- 

**"Supongo que no le dirás nada a Mei, después de todo ella es, como le llamaste ayer? Ha ya me acorde… la otra traidora, la cómplice"**

-Mei…- 

La china solo levanto al mirada vacía, el chino sintió una punzada de dolor en le corazón, giro la cara y siguió adelante hasta afuera donde su carro lo esperaba, pero rechazo subirse y simplemente siguió caminando, veinte minutos después estaba sentado en medio de la nada, en un claro del bosque con la mente sumergida en nada, se había quedado en blanco con simplemente la mirada de amor de sakura de la noche anterior, solo unos segundos después de que el se convirtiera en un monstruo 

**"Bueno, al menos lo aceptas"**

-Oh cállate- 

**"Me llamaras loco, pero conozco tu mente mejor que tu, soy tu conciencia después de todo y creo que ya es hora de ponerme a molestar"**

-vine aquí para pensar las cosas, no para pelear con mi alterego- 

**"Pero no puedes alejarme… así como no puedes alejar de tu mente ese instante en que por un minuto te sentiste el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, es irónico pensar que ese mismo instante a causado todo esto, si ella no hubiera dicho nada tu no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste"**

-Y que hizo ella precisamente?- 

**"Mas bien que dijo… es lógico del razonamiento humano intentar olvidar, bloquear momentos de debilidad o desagradables… pero para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte a recordar…"**

**"Levántate ya, nunca antes te has dejado caer, sécate esas lagrimas y sigue adelante, pudiste sobrevivir antes sin el y ahora lo aras de nuevo, has como que jamás lo conociste"**

v -Un hombre así es muy difícil de olvidar, creo que jamás olvidare a Shaoran Li, aunque el ya no quiera saber de mi- 

Sakura se levanto del suelo y reviso la casa, solo entonces se dio cuenta que había llegado a la casa donde había estado viviendo antes de irse a China, con Yue… tomo aire y salio lo mas rápido que pudo, su inconsciente la llevo hasta allí, por que solo un inconsciente pretendería regresar, había pasado todo este tiempo lejos de su antigua vida y no pretendía regresar, tendría que buscar otra forma de ganarse la vida… no tenia un solo yen, había tomado algo de dinero de la casa de Shaoran para el boleto de avión y lo poco que tenia en moneda nacional lo había gastado en el taxi, rebusco en su cartera y encontró algo, apenas lo suficiente para pasar la noche, pero necesitaba sobrevivir los demás días, de pronto recordó a uno de sus últimos clientes, el le había ofrecido un trabajo en su revista, probable mente bajos los efectos de la excitación, pero nada perdía con probar… se levanto y temiendo gastar mas dinero del que debiera camino hasta el centro de la ciudad… 

** 18 HORAS ANTES **

-Quiero decirte algo importante- 

Mei estaba distraída escogiendo algunas fotos recién tomadas en el puerto tres días antes, había gastado como cuatro rollos para cumplir la promesa sakura le había hecho a Tomoyo de captar los mejores momentos de Hong Kong 

-Shaoran, te parece que me veo muy gorda en esta foto?- 

-Mei, quiero hablar algo importante con tigo y tú no me dejas concentrarme- 

-Bueno, bueno, y esta foto es para mi, es mi favorita- 

Mei puso en el rostro del ambarino una foto, tan cerca que el tuvo que quitársela de las manos para ponerla a una distancia que le fuera posible verla –No puedo verla así de cerca- 

Era una de las muy escasas fotos de la pareja junta, convencer a Shaoran para que pose es muy difícil y esa foto había sido sin su consentimiento, Sakura traía puesto un vestido completamente blanco hasta los muslos, de botones al frente y una mascada verde esmeralda atada en la cintura simulando un cinturón y esta recargada de algún barandal con el mar azul a sus espaldas, el sin embargo esta con una camisa café abierta en los primeros botones y un pantalón verde oscuro, ambos están platicando de algo, pero el esta solo mirándola y ella sonríe algo sonrojada, seguramente se dio cuenta de la foto y el no. 

-A que nos vemos muy bien- 

-Claro, no sonríes mucho pero tienes una sonrisa… Como dice Didoji? Kawaii- 

El chino se hizo hacia atrás los mechones rebeldes y suspiro 

-Como sea, yo quiero hablar con tigo- 

Meiling miro fijamente a su primo y sonrió calidamente casi maternalmente… se hizo a un lado y le dejo espacio en el sillón para que el se sentara 

-Parece serio, dime primo- 

El ambarino tomo aire y saco algo de su saco, una caja aterciopelada negra y la abrió, para mostrar un anillo en oro con una esmeralda como uno adorno, lucia sencillo, elegante y mágico 

-Gracias, pero nuestro compromiso se disolvió hace años, mejor pideselo a saku, a ella le combina con los ojos- 

Shaoran se sonrojo ante el comentario de su prima, pero ella le sonrió y lo abrazó 

-Ya era hora, estaba por amenazarte si no lo hacías, estoy segura que haces lo correcto- 

-No, yo no te quería preguntar si hacia lo correcto o no, eso es algo que ya había decidirlo solo, mi duda es si… ella… quizás no se sienta lista… me refiero a… y si no le gusta… quizás esta esperando a que le diga que el trato termino y ella se vaya de nuevo a Japón… y si ella- 

-Temes que te diga que no- 

El ambarino asintió 

-Si yo fuera sakura te diría que si sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no soy ella, aunque la conozco bien y seguro te dirá lo que quieres oír- 

-Eso espero, ahora voy al consejo, pero regreso en unas horas, quieres darle esto?- 

-Mas regalos? No hay nada para mi?- 

-Si todo sale bien te mandare de vacaciones a donde tu quieras- 

-Me agrada tu plan- 

-Era el perfume de Cerezos, un estuche de un perfume y una pequeña botellita para viajar- 

**"Y recuerdas que paso con el perfume?"**

-Si, se le cayó de las manos cuando le dije lo de Yue- 

**"Ese hombre y el otro solo te causaron problemas"**

-No, ellos solo me dijeron algo, fue culpa mía, no le pregunte nada a ella, solo la acuse- 

**"Valla y ni siquiera tuve que ayudarte a reconocer esto"**

** **

Toya Caminaba por entre la gente que iba y venia con asuntos de negocios, estaba en la zona de banqueros y empresarios y si tenía bien sus cálculos verían a cierto chino en especial por allí 

-Toya, ya lo mire- 

Yue camino con Toya detrás de el dos cuadras atrás, donde el de ojos violáceos miro al castaño por ultima vez, no un poco tiempo después los tres estaban frente a frente, Shaoran simplemente frunció el ceño… 

-No es difícil imaginar como te sientes, si es algo similar a como luces- 

-Mei, cuanto tiempo tienes allí?- 

-Lo suficiente para ver lo mucho que te afecta el que ella no este- 

El comentario le carcomió el corazón, pero prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento -Siento lo de ayer- 

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero no es a mí a quien deberías decírselo- 

-Si te refieres a Sakura debes olvidarlo- 

-Es tan grande tu orgullo que por el vas a sacrificar el amor, ya veo que no era cierto lo del anillo, nada, solo querías estar con ella para mentirnos a todos- 

-Claro que no, tú sabes que la ame, pero ella mato todo con su traición, con su mentira- 

Meiling limpio algunas lagrimas de su fino rostro -Ella no te mintió, me extraña tanto que siendo tú quien le mintió a todos no puedas perdonar esa supuesta mentira, escucha una cosa, ella jamás hubiera tratado de engañarte y mucho menos seguir estando al lado de ese tal Yue- 

-Se fue, con eso confirmo que todo era un plan para estafarme, se burlo de mí- 

-Y tu te burlaste del consejo, con una prometida falsa, el punto es que… la estas castigando a ella por algo tan grave como lo tuyo y ella no es culpable de tus acusaciones… nadie puede engañar a un espejo, por que refleja lo que hay en el alma- 

**"Tu no tienes alma"**

Meiling extendió una foto a Shaoran, la misma que habían estado viendo la mañana anterior 

-Para mi, las fotografías son como los espejos y en este pequeño cuadro yo no veo traición ni odio ni nada de lo que hoy nubla tu corazón, solo veo amor, en ti, dime que vez tu de ella aquí, traición? O ese mismo bello sentimiento?- 

**"Auch! Eso dolió"**

-Hable con Tomoyo hace un rato y me contó lo que paso… en realidad jamás pense que tu creyeras en lo que Yue te dijo, sobre todo después de lo que paso en Tokio, en el aeropuerto- 

-Que mas te dijo?- 

-Si quieres saber si te llamo para aclarar las cosas, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, por cierto, si eres inteligente y te apuesto a que lo eres lo que esta al reverso de la fotografía te servirá- 

Meiling se levanto y se fue caminando hasta desaparecer de la mirada del ambarino, el volteo la fotografía y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, se levanto y empezó a corre hacia su prima 

**

:::::::::::::::::::

**

Al fin, ja ja que feo. Que paso la noche anterior? Dios mío que gran pelea ha de haber sido esa y en el próximo capitulo no nos perderemos detalles, sorpresa mi comp. Ya esta bien y el próximo esta on line mas pronto de lo que esperan . que felicidad… oh… oh… oh… casi lo olvidaba, quería agradecer los reviews y todo lo demás, pero no tendré mucho tiempo, me gustaría hacerlo en otra ocasión, si me permiten y estén pendientes que ya el final llegara pronto aun no me decido, pero bueno… el próximo capitulo va a estar de infarto 

A que los deje picados con la pelea, verdad? Si soy mala . 

Kariños y recuerdos a todos, en especial a Lian Lai y su hermanita que parece que no leyeron el capitulo anterior, por cierto, Lian me gustaría saber como se llama tu hermanita ) 

Besos   
Tsuki Lunita 

**The best and most beautiful things in   
the world cannot be seen or even touched –   
they must be felt with the heart. **

Helen Keller 

Puca besa a Garu, Garu corre, Puca lo sigue y le pega hasta dejarlo inconsciente, lo vuelve a besar. El lenguaje del amor XD 


	8. Despues de ti no hay nada

"_**TE NECESITO"**_

**By: Tsuki Lunita**

**DESPUES DE TI… NO HAY NADA**

_Out Of My Heart, Out Of My Life;_

_Come Back, Please!_

Al fin… el fin… no, no se espanten, el final llegara el próximo capitulo, lo que significa un capitulo lleno de cursilerías al por mayor y uno que otro desastre, siento haberme demorado tanto las ultimas dos veces, también siento no hablar ya con nadie en el Messenger y siento aun mas el final de la historia, la verdad ya me había encariñado con todos ustedes, la mayoría mis fieles lectores que han estado con migo desde Ladys Night y ahora también me apoyaron con Te Necesito, no saben todo lo que les agradezco en especial a mi dueto de tres, ustedes saben quienes son chicas.

Quero felicitar a mi gran, gran amiga Lady chan por el colosal éxito que tuvo con su maravilloso, mágico, romántico, trágico, largo, bello y sentimental fic, fue lo mas maravilloso que he leído (na, siempre digo eso a la gente que me hace llorar) y tu, linda niña me hiciste llorar mas de una vez, cuando Suu obligo a sakura a casarse con Shao, cuando este se entero, cuando… cuando… cuando no, y es que tu fic es simplemente magnifico, colosal, estupendo, en fin no me alcanzan las palabras para describir lo magnifico de tu fic, gracias, gracias por dedicarnos todo este tiempo, por escribir para nosotros y por nunca darte por vencida, Lady: you are the one!

Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda, veremos que fue lo que separo a esta parejita, al fin se descubrirá el misterio y estoy segura que después de esto querrán matar a mas de uno, y les aviso que el capitulo anterior fue la ultima aparición de mi apa Yue y Toya, no pienso hablar mas de ellos, les quiero dar las gracias por haberse prestado para representar a estos personajes y también quiero felicitarlos por tan buena actuación

T –Ni creas que esto se quedara así, me vengare, mira que usarme para estas cosas-

Y –No quiero que vuelvas a hacer nada como eso… te lo prohíbo terminantemente-

Je je… creo que a ellos nos les gusto igual, ni modo

Bueno los dejo con la historia

-Cuando uno esta huyendo de algo o de alguien y siente que el mundo entero la ignora o que todo se vuelve en su contra uno puede sentirse terrible, pero cuando la única persona en la que creías confiar, la única a la que verdaderamente le entregaste tu corazón te deja sola, puede ser que por instantes la vida ya no tenga color, pero al final siempre hay un rayo de esperanza y la esperanza es la ultima en morir, quizás por eso también es la ultima en aparecer, quizás solo para que la vida nos pruebe, a ver que tan fuertes podemos ser-

-Oh, Sakura eso es tan lindo, deberías dedicarte a escribir un libro-

-Ya soy demasiadas cosas, como para además ser una escritora, ya me tengo que ir, aun no termino con mis compras, solo pase a verte por que me entere que estas en la ciudad-

-Me gustaría visitarte en otra ocasión, esta bien?-

-Si-

Sakura se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta el vestido rosa se movía con gracia sobre su cuerpo, aunque ella en estos momentos se sentía poco agraciada

-Prométeme que me llamaras si sucede algo-

-Toda falta mucho, pero prometo llamarte-

-Adiós, cuídate-

-Lo are-

Tomo el ascensor que la llevaría hasta el estacionamiento y abordo la camioneta que acababa de comprar la semana pasada, reviso su lista antes de salir del edificio y decidió hacer una ultima escala en la oficina de correos, había hecho el ultimo pago según ella consideraba necesario y tenia que avisarle a Meiling que tendrían mas noticias de ella, en la carta le daba instrucciones precisas de que tenia que hacer con el dinero y le recordaba su promesa de no decir jamás donde estaba.

-Hace ya tres meses-

**OoOoOoOo **

-Ya le arregle la cita con el señor Hiraguizawa, se puso muy contento de saber vendría, también le deje el día de mañana sin ningún pendiente como me lo pidió, y la lista de las cadenas de Hoteles esta aquí, también el carro que pidió esta abajo, aquí están las llaves, señor… me esta escuchando?-

-Si Rika, gracias, puedes irte ya y que tengas un buen día-

-Si, señor Li, me encantaría darle las gracias por el regalo de bodas que nos dio a Terrada y a mí-

-No hay problema, estoy seguro de que les encantara Europa, lo que no se es como voy a suplantarte por dos semanas-

-Hay ya me encargue de eso, cancele todas sus citas de las próximas dos semanas y alargue su reservación en el hotel-

El castaño casi derrama su café sobre su fino traje Armanis al saber la noticia

-Que hiciste que?-

-Lo siento señor Li, pero fueron ordenes directas de la señora I eran y la señorita Meiling-

-Este es un complot Rika?-

-La verdad lo ignoro señor, pero es una muy buena idea ha estado trabajando como loco estos últimos tres meses, no ha salido de la oficina casi nunca y la verdad, ya no es como solía ser antes, necesita vacaciones-

-Esta bien, me encargare de eso mas tarde, ahora por favor vete ya que perderás el avión de regreso a Hong Kong-

-si-

Una vez que lo hubieron dejado solo, el guapo ambarino soltó un suave suspiro se asomo por los ventanales de la habitación, y pudo observar la hermosa vista de Londres, era cierto que trabajaba mucho hacia tres meses, pero que no podían comprender que el trabajo lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pensar en ella

-Sakura-

La sola mención de su nombre traía tantas sensaciones a el, cosas tan nuevas, tan conocidas y tan dolorosas… La había ido a buscar, a pedirle perdón y cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba en Japón y ya nadie más pudo darle razón de ella, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

-Necesito salir de aquí-

Tomo su elegante saco y camino hacia el ascensor, al salir emprendió su trayecto sin rumbo por la ciudad, tenia toda la tarde y noche de hoy libre, además del día que había reservado para mañana, no savia por que, pero quería estar solo para poder pensar las cosas

-Demonios y que voy a pensar?- Dio un seco golpe al volante en un alto y se paso las manos por los mechones revuelto, entonces se dio cuenta que unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a golpear los vidrios de su deportivo –Como ese día-

**: Flash Back :**

Estaba furioso, pero no podía ser cierto, no, ella no podía hacerle esto, pero, después de todo parecía encajar… Ella y el lo habían planeado todo para quedarse con una fortuna, lo habían planeado todo, quizás su encuentro había sido algo de la casualidad, pero después de eso ella vio una oportunidad, lo creyó débil de carácter y comprendió la cantidad de dinero que podría sacarle, planearon la escena del aeropuerto y toda esa falsa historia de haber sido abusada, lo había engañado, pero lo había hecho pasar como un tonto… pero no se quedaría así. La lluvia comenzó a caer silenciosa y poco a poco su ira fue en aumento…

**: End Flash Back :**

Se le entristecieron los ojos, era cierto que su rostro podría lucir duro, pero eran esos los momentos en que saca su verdadero yo, su cara lucia como al de un niño con demasiados problemas, alguien que quiere escapar… Ella le había hecho ver eso

"_también cuando me besas y cuando nos amamos juntos, tu rostro cambia y es entonces cuando veo quien eres realmente"_

**OoOoOoOo **

-Esta lloviendo, que lastima y yo aun no termino con todo lo que tenia que hacer…-

Sakura puso un puchero de niña chiquita y se dirijo a un café que estaba en una esquina, bajo del auto de prisa para no mojarse y se sentó a beber algo caliente… desde dentro podía ver como el viento comenzaba a arreciar, eran como las seis de la tarde y parecía que el clima se aria mas fresco, y ella solo se había puesto un sencillo vestido sin mangas, entonces puso atención a como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra los vidrios su mente se traslado atrás

**: Flash Back :**

-Crees que de verdad me vea bien?-

Meiling sonrió y termino de acomodarle el vestido a Sakura, -es perfecto para esta noche-

-Meiling, aclárame de nuevo por que es tan importante este vestido y por que debo de usarlo hoy?-

-Bueno, pues hoy es un día especial, además el verde combina con el verde-

Sakura asintió creyendo que hablaba del color de sus ojos o alguna otra cosas, se miro al espejo nuevamente, era cierto que le vestido era hermoso, corto y suelto, casi como una batita, pero con un fino detalle de pedrería en el pecho y unos finos tirantes que lo sujetaban de su fino cuello, Meiling acababa de rizarle las puntas del cabello, cuando noto algo y sus ojos brillaron con astucia

-Y que es esto? Un moretón acaso? No espera, es un hematoma-

Sakura de inmediato cambio en tono de su piel bronceada a rojo tomate, cubriéndose con la mano la marca

-Ejem… no se como pudo haber aparecido allí-

-Si, desde luego, hay lugares más interesantes donde podría estar-

Ahora estaba morada, pero cuando estaba por justificarse la salvo la llegada de Shaoran…

-Oh no, el no debía de llegar sino hasta dentro de dos horas mas, voy a regañarle-

-Voy con tigo, quiero recibirle-

-No, tu aun no estas lista, ni zapatos traes, quédate aquí y termina de maquillarte, ahora regreso-

Meiling salio corriendo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras deslizándose por el pasamano, para aterrizar agarrado por los brazos con las manos de Shaoran, esta le sonrió, pero de inmediato cambio su gesto al verle la cara a su primo

-Que pasa?-

**: End Flash Back :**

Se distrajo por un momento al quemarse la lengua con el café, sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba no había tenido cuidado al beber, al fin había dejado de llover, así que se levanto y salio a caminar por el parque que estaba enfrente, el aire estaba frió y se estremeció al imaginarse rodeada por los brazos de Shaoran, protegiéndola y amándola

**: Flash Back :**

Alcanzo a oír como alzaban la voz, uno era Shaoran y la Otra Meiling, estaban discutiendo, pero no como siempre, esta vez se oía rencor en sus voces… salio de la habitación aun descalza y se acerco por el pasillo lo suficiente como para oír las últimas palabras del chino

-Traidora, tu lo savias y me lo ocultaste-

-Te juro que no se de que me hablas… tranquilízate-

Shaoran estaba segado por la furia sacudió a Meiling por los hombros

-Detente Shaoran, la estas lastimando-

Todos quedaron en silencio, incluso Wei que ya se había acercado a calmar la situación, afortunadamente la señora Ieran no esta esa noche, sino hubiera tomado a cachetadas a su hijo menor por atreverse a hacer eso, Shaoran miro a Sakura, por un momento su furia desapareció al verla de pie en las escaleras, tan hermosa y le dolió el corazón al ver su rostro, pero se dirigió a ella con paso firme y tomo por un hombro…

-Arriba ahora-

-Me estas lastimando suéltame- Pero ignoro su protesta y la llevo hasta su habitación, cerrando al puerta con tremendo azoton, que con ello le advirtió a cualquiera que no se atreviera n si quiera a circular por el pasillo, la casa se estremeció, pero en especial sakura lo pudo sentir

-Que pasa shao?-

-No me preguntes que pasa, no hables, ahora me vas a escuchar…-

La soltó y ella pudo ver el rencor que invadía sus ojos, esos ojos que una vez la enamoraron, de la misma manera el vio el miedo de ella crecer y como las lagunas verdes se opacaban por ese sentimiento, sakura retrocedió un par de pasos para chocar con la cómoda, el frasco de perfume que Meiling le había entregado esa misma mañana se cayo, pero aterrizo suavemente sobre un cojin, ella lo tomo, no savia bien por que, quizás solo para romper la tensión en el ambiente, el pareció suavizar su voz

-Hable con Yue hace una hora, además venia tu hermano con el- Sakura trago en seco pero siguió escuchando sin atreverse a moverse… -Me dijeron toda la verdad, te burlaste de mi, querías dinero no, eso era todo, pretendías burlarte de mi-

Sakura soltó el frasco de perfume, que lentamente se estrello contra el suelo y se hizo mil pedacitos, Shaoran no lo noto, pero exactamente lo misma pasa con sus corazones, con los corazones de ambos, debieron pasar solo segundos que se transformaron en horas para Sakura, de pronto sus ojos estallaron en llanto

-Como puedes creer eso? Como después de todo este tiempo?-

-No intentes engañarme con llanto, ya no te creo nada-

-Pero deberías dejar que por lo menos me defienda, no es justo esto que me estas haciendo, es que ya no me quieres que no confías en mi?-

-Dime como confiar en una mujer que acepta recibir dinero a cambio de fingir ser algo que no es, mejor aun, dime como confiar en alguien que se vende al primer extraño que pase por su lado?-

Eso era todo, si quería hacerla sentir nada, lo había logrado, ahora si le estaba rompiendo el alma

-Perro que no ves que me duele que no me creas, me duele que pienses que soy tan poca cosa, Shaoran yo te amo…-

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, el sintió que la vida se le iba a los pies, era la primera vez que ella lo decía, sin embargo la furia se apodero de el de nuevo, los celos de creer que le estaba mintiendo y miedo de que fuera cierto y que fuera el quien se equivocaba, lamentablemente la furia pudo mas que el miedo

Dio dos pasos atrás y tiro todo cuanto encontró a su paso, saco la ropa de los cajones volcó cajas de maquillaje, tiro todo del closet

-Que haces, Shaoran amor-

-No me digas amor, no me digas nada por que te juro que soy capas de olvidarme de lo que un día sentí por ti y entonces…- Se detuvo por unos instantes, respiro profundamente y pareció calmarse, peor la verdad sentía que todavía no había ni empezado –Lévatelo, todo no quiero nada tuyo aquí, ni tu ropa, ni tus cosas, nada, quiero pensar que jamás te conocí, vete…

Pero ella no le dejo continuar, se aferro a el sollozando tratando de clamar su ira, pero el la retiro, pudo mas el rencor que las ganas de tranquilizarla, responderle el abraso y besarla mientras le pedía perdón

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo junto a la ventana

-Que no vez que sin ti yo no soy nada, me estas destruyendo el alma-

-Tú no tienes alma-

La castaña se tapo el rostro con las manos y se quedo encogida junto a la ventana abierta que le movía los cabellos, lucia de verdad mal, el maquillaje se había corrido y el dolor que tenia por dentro se le notaba en el rostro

-Te amo-

Li cerro la puerta tras de si y le pareció oír algo nublado entre sollozos que prefirió ignorar

**: End Flash Back :**

Ya no pudo mas, se desplomo sobre un banco sentía el frió darle de lleno sobre el rostro, dolía, dolía no verla, saber que estaba por allí tan cerca, tan lejos, jamás se perdonaría el no verla mas, si tan solo pudiera pedirle una cosa al destino, seria volver a verla, pedirle perdón, se levanto pesadamente y camino hasta su coche, cuando estaba por cruzar la calle se detuvo en seco

**OoOoOoOo **

Tenia demasiado frió ya, así que decidió regresar por su auto y terminar sus compras el día siguiente, cruzo la calle, pero justo a la mitad su corazón le dio un brinco, alguna corazonada, levanto el rostro y allí estaba el, dios, la vida era muy injusta. Porque ahora?

Shaoran estaba igual de petrificado que ella, ninguno atino a moverse, en cuanto el reacciono camino hasta ella, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y decidió que aun no estaba lista para afrontarlo, no ahora… se sintió mareada y le empezó a fallar la visión hasta que empezó a desvanecerse, lo ultimo que vio fue a un preocupado Shaoran amortiguar su caída sosteniéndola en sus brazos…

Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos alguna vez… por favor no jusquen mal y les pido no me maten a mi chinito consentido, todos savemos que el pequeño lobo tiene su carácter y creanme que no todo es miel sobre ojuelas, ademas se arrepintió y le perdonamos todo si se quita la camisa **"QUIERO SER TOALLA"** que dijeron, ya se me habia olvidado mi grito de guerra? Pues no.

Quiero agradecer todos lo reviews, ahora si uno por uno, incluyendo los del capitulo anterior!

**koteotaku:** No te preocupes ya empeze a pasar la info, pero de verdad crees que alguien como shao estaria solterito y asi como asi? Sobre todo com migo suelta, de todas formas gracias por los animos, j eje espero de verdad ser tan buena como tu dices!

**Tomoe Himura:** Si, yo tambien me habia olvidado del fic XD no, no como crees eso posible! Ja ja lo que paso es que.. me fallo el internet y muchas cosas, por cierto en cuanto a tus dudas, no lo se, yo tambien quisiera saber que pasara con ello, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo y pues no lo se!

**Yací:** Espero que no te aya confundido este capitulo anterioro, j eje a veces ni yo me entiendo pero esta bien, ok ok gracias por los animos!

**Sakuyaa:** j aja gracias, no, como ya dije jamas lo abandonaria, especialmente tan serca del final, nojamas lo aria, je siento la demora de todas formas! Sorry!

**Saku-Cerezo4:** Oh vamos, no creiste que dejaria esto asi verdad? Si soy mas mala que una vivora ponsoñosa! No te imaginas lo que le dijo, ni yo, por eso no inclui la escena XD ok ok siento que no su cumpliera tu deseo!

**HOSHI:** Ha gracias, yo tambien siento que formo parte de todos ustedes (mis lectores) por que todos me dejan susu impresiones plasmadas en un review, gracias, gracias por ser simplemente tan linda con migo, ok ok no me dormi, casi me haces llorar, creo que lo de la mudanza ya lo supere, lo que no me acostumbro es a no tener a mi amigos serca, especialmente a mi amigocha mary sol, que era la que mas me apoyaba, pero los tengo a ustedes, j eje gracias heee por todo, muchas gracias especialmente por nunca baandonar mi fic!

**Ines:** Bueno… tecnicament eno los mataras verdad? Lo que pasa es que los necesito en otra historia j eje disculpa lo que les hice AL S&S NI YO ME LA CREI DESPUES, DIJE DIOS ESTO ES TAN MALO QUE TENGO QUE INCLUIRLO, JA JA Y ASI QUEDARON LAS COSAS!

**nena05000 (1):** Si de mi dependiera te dedicaba todos mis fics (pero nop por que luego me llegan lso reclamos XD) por cierto si a mi tambien me encanta eso por que del amor al odio siempre hay un paso, a mi me paso algo similar, pero solo con la relacion de amistad, resulta que no lo podia ver y al final del curso al enterarse de que me mudava no se que le paso pero mi amigo s epuso mega triste y comprendi que seriamos amigos toda la vida! Yo tambien siento mis ausencias, especialmente con este fic, esta tan descuidado! Dios mio que voy ha hacer!

**yuikarin :** Gracias, pero yo no meresco fans tan buenos como tu mi querida yuri, je je ok ok mia ctualizacion es para ti!

**Daria: FELICIDADEZ** estas hechando a perder mi sorpresa XD no, no eres la unica que lo dedujo, en este capitulo se ve mejor no lo crees? Ya la mayoria me lo dira en los proximos reviews (si llegan) pero tu eres la primera en saverlo, imaginate que ni shao sosopecha nada, claro sak, tommy y yo lo sabiamos desde antes, peor lo guardamos en sercreto! Felicidades fuiste la primera en saverlo!

**2Miru:** Por que si no volvia yo podria hacerte sufriri! No no es cierto j aja la verdad no se por que hago las cosas, simplemente salen, supongo que tu como escritora savez eso… las palabras salen de mis manos y le doy vida a esos personajes, por cierto gracias por tu review!

**kanna sagara:** Con lectores como tu mi queridisima kanna me quito el sombrero, a la media noche yo ya estoy mas dormida que despierta… gracias por ser tan incondicional para mi,… eres unika y lo savez! Gracias por los reviews y por nunca abandonarme cuando yo en cierto modo lo hice al no actualizar el fic, gracias, simplemente gracias por ser tu!

**nena05000 (2):** Oh me lo tienen que estar restregando en la cara cada final? Oye oye lo de Ln FUE UN ERROR LO SE (PERO NO ME AREPIENDO LINDURA) j aja verdad que si los enrede a todos soy mala, mala, y después de este capitulo soy mas mala, gracias por los reviews nenita!

**Hikari Mitsune Kawatari:** Tu eres la que mas tiempo lleva con migo linda, me has seguido desde archivo d fanfics (te recuerdas?) y has leido todos mis fics, gracias, gracias por todo y ademas lo de el fic por mi cumpleaños y ademas me haces un mini cuento… no lo meresco, pero gracias de todas formas… (yo interno: en realidad si lo merecemos) lo se, los e la vanidad! QUIERO SER TOALLA!

**Nav!FeR:** Gracias por dejarme un review, eso es lo que me agrada de la gente valiente, pues aquie sta esta actualizacion, j eje espero que te aya gustado!

**Victoria Granger:** Amo a ARJONA, tu no savez cuanto, j aja y a hsao mas por ser tan Kawaii j aja pero que sacrificio leer todas mis locuras de un jalon.. ok gracias por el review!

**sonylee:** En realidad creo que el malo aquí fue Shaor, pero si se quita la camisa lo perdonamos!1 ja ja soy mala y perversa no lo crees?

**Gaby:** Yo tambien lo espero j aja espero tener algo que decir en le epilogo, si es que lo hago! Gracias por leer el fic

**LUNITANEGRA:** Oh O.o mi alterego? Apa yue eso se hereda! Hay una lunita negra? Waw y yo que crei que solo mi apa yue tenia doble personalidad! Ja ja ok ok no te prometo nada con el final feliz (naaa ya todos savemos que mi historia tiene que quedar de besito) gracias por el review!

**Mocyamidala:** al fin alguien me entiende, un susuto es precisamente lo que yo queria y todo mundo queriendome matar!

**FENIXGIRL:** Gracias por leerme, j eje chica tu si savez de calidad no, es la vanidad que no me deja, je ej gracias por el review!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y no se olviden que en el proximo capitulo llegara el tan esperezado final!


	9. El final de nuestra historia juntos

**El eco de las botas contra el suelo de madera retumbaba en toda la habitacion... Tsuki llego hasta un viejo escritorio donde habia un libro forrado en piel, lo abrio, las paginas estaban en blanco puso su mano sobre una de ellas y recito un conjuro... aparecio de la nada una pluma y ella empezo a escribir, cada palabra se borraba al terminarla y aparecian imagenes en su cabeza.**

Ya no pudo mas, se desplomo sobre un banco sentía el frió darle de lleno sobre el rostro, dolía, dolía no verla, saber que estaba por allí tan cerca, tan lejos, jamás se perdonaría el no verla mas, si tan solo pudiera pedirle una cosa al destino, seria volver a verla, pedirle perdón, se levanto pesadamente y camino hasta su coche, cuando estaba por cruzar la calle se detuvo en seco.

"**_TE NECESITO"_**

**By: Tsuki Lunita**

_**El final de una historia juntos**_

"Cuando la historia de dos termina, no siempre es ese el final del amor"

Tenia demasiado frió ya, así que decidió regresar por su auto y terminar sus compras el día siguiente, cruzo la calle, pero justo a la mitad su corazón le dio un brinco, alguna corazonada, levanto el rostro y allí estaba el, dios, la vida era muy injusta. Porque ahora?

Shaoran estaba igual de petrificado que ella, ninguno atino a moverse, en cuanto el reacciono camino hasta ella, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y decidió que aun no estaba lista para afrontarlo, no ahora… se sintió mareada y le empezó a fallar la visión hasta que empezó a desvanecerse, lo ultimo que vio fue a un preocupado Shaoran amortiguar su caída sosteniéndola en sus brazos…

**OoOoOoOo**

-Sakura...-

(Telefono cellular vibrando)

En el instante en que Shaoran tomo en telefono en sus manos dejo de vivbrar y aparecio un mensaje en el correo de voz...

**Mensaje**

"**Sak, cariño ya se que estas ocupada, pero no quiero que te olvides que hoy es el ultimo ensayo, y luego es la cena con mis padres, por cierto Tomoyo llamo para decirme que no podra asisiter en los ensayos, pero que estara en la BODA".**

**Fin del mensaje**

Dejando caer el telefono en su lugar, Shaoran camino hasta la puerta del balco, se hiba a casar, no habian pasado tres meses despues de que habian separado y se hiba a casar, lito, ya esta lahbaia perdido para siempre. Es que se hiba a casar solamente para librarse de el? No habia otra manera menos dolorosa? Y si juraba no volver a molestarla... el no verla jamas seria mejor que verla en brazos de otro.

-Sakura... perdoname-

La figura delgada descansaba tumbada sobre la cama de un hotel, sus ojos permanecian cerrados y su cuerpo esta cubierto por una sabana de color marfil, el aroma varonil impregnado en la habitacion parecia chocar y unirse con el suave elixir de los cerezos que emanaba de la piel de la chica, al fin un pequeño ruido la levanto, no fue un despertar agradable despues de una horas de sueño, mas bien fue un sobresalto, se levanto de prisa causando un ligero mareo por el jaleo y sus cabellos chocaron salvagemente contra su espalda, bañada por los rayos de luz de la tarde que entraban por la ventana del vigesimo noveno piso donde los edificios se teñian de rojo ante el ocaso.

Sakura abrio los ojos y los cerro nuevamente, se encontraba en una habitacion completamente agena a ella, todo alli poseia un aire varonil y conocido... De donde? De pronto abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, lo hbaia recordado, como lo vio al cruzar la calle, como su cuerpo le pedia a gritos ir a abrazarlo y su mente le ordenaba darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo, a lo que su confundido corazon atino a desmayarse.

-Lo siento, no queria despertarte-

Una voz varonil lasaco de su estupor, aqueya voz que pese a su voluntad la hacia temblar en todo su ser, el lo noto, quizas solo fuera que tenia miedo, penso.

-Cuanto timpo he dormido?-

-Unas cuantas horas-

Por que la habia llevado hasta su habitacion? Por que le habia arropado, no le habia dicho que la odiaba unos meses atras?... el recuerdo de ello aun esta vivo en ella, aun la hacia sufrir.

-Hace mucho tiempo-

-No el suficiente...-

Su voz sonaba cortante... triste, es que ya se habia enterado? Imposible, nadie mas lo sabia.

-Gracias por ayudarme- Se levanto rapidamente de la cama evitando miraralo a los ojos, esoso ojos que causaban su perdicion, sabia que si los miraba se doblegaria a ellos nuevamente. Shaoran le tomo del brazo impidiendole avanzar... sus ojos se encontravas tristes, en su mirada habia mil preguntas, pero en la de Sakura ademas del vacio y soledad, no encontro respuestas...

-Perdoname-

Listo, podria haber dicho mil cosas, podria haberla maltratado de nuevo, podria simplemente haberla tumbado sobre la cama para hacerle el amor (Je je pido mi turno yo tambien) pero nada la hubiera preparado para un simple perdoname... las algrimas slaieron de sus ojos, empapando su fino rostro.

-Cuando amas de verdad no tienes que pedir perdon-

-Yo lo se, pero no hubiera podido seguir viviendo sin saver que me has perdonado-

El la jalo a si, la acuno en brazos como se consuela a un niño cuando llora

-Yo te perdone hace tiempo... pero no habia podido olvidarte-

De los ojos del ambarino salieron gotas de agua salada tambien, beso el cabello de Sakura

-Pero... Shaoran-

-Lose, ya es muy tarde-

Las lagrimas aumentaron... por que no le pedia que se fuera con el? Por que no le sugeria uir juntos si la amaba tanto? Ya lo sabia... sabia lo de Zhen.

Se separaron lentamente, el tenia una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, algo triste, sus manos se deslisaron por sus hombros y brazos hasta las manos de ella...

-Siento no haber sido todo para ti-

-Lo fuiste... pero ahora-

El rostro de el se fue asercando a el de ella... Sakura apenas podia respirar y antes de que el diera el primer paso hacia Sakura, ella ya etsaba temblando.

Dile que se valla le ordeno a gritos la cabeza; pero lo labios se negaron a dar forma a las palabras. No podia desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Cuando se asercaron mas Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atras lo justo para mantener la mirada. Notaba el pulso martilleandole en las muñecas, en la garganata, en el pecho, el cuerpo entero le vibraba de anticipacion.

Shaoran levanto las dos manos y le retiro sus castaños cabellos de la cara. Dejo que sus dedos se undieran en su pelo. Se aserco. Entonces dudo. Los labios de Sakura se separaron temblorosos. El la vio cerrar los ojos antes de posar la boca sobre la de ella.

Fue toda una revelacion, como si en vez cuatro meses huvieran pasado cuatrocientos siglos, una nueva manera de besar.

Los labios de Sahoran eran firmes y delicados. Al principio apenas hicieron presion, solo la saborearon un segundo. Luego se enretuvo unos segundos con un roce cosntante pero lijero. Como una promesa o una amenaza de lo que podia llegar, Sakura no estaba segura. Las piernas le temblaron tanto que seguro no se podria mantener en pie. A fin de sostenerse se agarro a los brazos de Shaoran, Brazos de musculos duros y firmes en los que no pensaria hasta mucho despues. Em estos momentos estaba demasiado ocupada con su boca.

Segundo a segundo Shaoran fue profundisando el beso en una sensacion lenta y agonica. Sakura le apreto los brazos con desesperacion, el le dio un mordisco suave en los labios, se retiro y volvio a apoderarse de su boca, ejerciendo un poco mas de presion. Su lengua paso sobre la de ella como una caricia. Se limito a atocarle el cabello aunque su cuerpo lo tentaba casi irresisitiblemente. Shaoran extrajo el maximo del placer posible de su boca.

Estaba llevandola al cielo,se podia haber entregado en ese momento pero algo hizo que reaccionara, un pequeño movimiento en su estomago la separo de inmediato... camino hasta la puerta y salio a toda prisa...

**OoOoOoOo**

Al llegar a su departamento en el taxi, se bajo y le pago de mas al chofer, pero no se fijo, subio las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la linda casita, donde la anciana dueña renataba los dos pisos de arriba, el de abajo era de una pareja que acababa de tener un bebe y luego el de ella.

Dejo las llaves descuidadamente en la mesita de la entrada, sin darse cuenta que habia dejado la puerta abierta y camino hasta su cama, se tiro a sia atras con un susupiro y volteo hacia abajo la foto de ella abrazada a un hombre unos seis años mayor que ella, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro (un George Cloney), encendio la radio y se metio a bañar.

**No, no intentes disculparte**

**No juegues a insistir**

**Las excusas ya existían antes de ti**

La ropa cayo poco a poco a lo largo del departamento... abrio las llaves y templo la temperatura...

**No, no me mires como antes**

**No hables en plural**

**La retórica es tu arma más letal**

**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**

**Siento que me duelas todavía aquí**

-Adentro-

**Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es**

**Romperle el corazón a alguien así**

Las lagrimas se confundian con el agua... se puso su shampoo favorito y siguio escuchando la cancion

**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,**

**La esperanza que me dio tu amor**

**No me la dio más nadie,**

**Te juro, no miento**

Tenia el radio a todo volumen... no escucho los pasos en el piso de madera...

**No se puede vivir con tanto veneno**

**No se puede dedicar el alma**

**A acumular intentos**

**Pesa más la rabia que el cemento**

Shaoran vio su figura atravez de las paredes transparentes de la ducha, las que separaban la regadera de la tina y el resto del cuarto de baño.

**Espero que no esperes que te espere**

**Después de mis 26**

**La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies**

La musica continuaba las lagrimas fluian y el estaba alli, parado mirandola... arepentido!

(Oh este hombre... si no fuera tan sexy lo mataria!)

**Y voy deshojando margaritas**

**Y mirando sin mirar**

**Para ver si así, te irritas y te vas**

(Lo se, lo se Damaris, ese verso es mio... hey pero la cancion es de las dos, asi ke no me digas nada mas... Nada mas mirame, como finjo delante de el... No crees que soy buena actris?)

**Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más**

**Siento que me duelas todavía aquí**

**Adentro**

El telefono sono repentinamente... ella que tenia los ojos muy cerrados por el jabon lo dejo sonar hasta que toda la espuma hudose ido, mientras Shaoran deliraba con las espuma que recoria los muslos dorados de la Japonesa.

Tomo una toalla y se cubrio lentamente el cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo, ambos imnotisados, perdidoos en los ojos del otro.Sakura camino, sin decir nada hasta el telefono

-Hola- (Silencio)

-Si, lo se. No, extravie el celular-

Sakura abrio los ojos al ver a Shaoran sacar su celular de su pantalon y darselo en la mano.

-Si, esta noche-

"**Sak, cariño ya se que estas ocupada, pero no quiero que te olvides que hoy es el ultimo ensayo, y luego es la cena con mis padres, por cierto Tomoyo llamo para decirme que no podra asisiter en los ensayos, pero que estara en la BODA".**

El recuerdo saco de su ensimismamiento a Shaoran y dio dos pasos atras fingiendo observar el departamento. Al fin Sakura colgo.

-Que haces aqui?-

Shaoran sonrio.. -Vine a devolverte tu celular-

-Como enontraste mi casa?-

-Tienes el numero de tu departamento en la memoria... solo tuve ue buscar la direccion en el directorio de la ciudad-

Al decir eso iba acortando la distancia entre ella y el, en el radio la musica habia sido susutituida por un Jazz lento, instintivamente Sakura miro hacia la puerta que habai dejado abierta, se maldijo mentalmente... sin embargo sus pensamientos se borraron cuando Shaoran dejo caer su toalla al suelo.

-Que haces?-

-Tomar lo que es mio-

Le agarro ambas manos, las levanto y se llevo las palmas a los labios. La miro a la cara y vio que tenia los ojos abiertos y los labios separados. La habia sorprendido. Algo temblo en su interior: un sentimiento deamor, culpa, necesidad de dar.

-Tan poco tierno he sido con tigo?-

-Shaoran... me voy a casar-

Shaoran ignoro ese comentario

-No te he dicho palabras bonitas, no he sido dulce?-Shao le beso las dos manos de nuevo, dedo a dedo. Ella no se movio. Se limito a mirarlo.

-No, Shaoran, yo...- Sakura sacudio la cabeza, incapaz de habalr, desfallecida por el cariño de aquel hombre.

-Ahora... a la luz del dia, en tu cama, un dia antes de tu boda- Dijo mientras la posaba sobre el colchon. Ella sabia que no tendria voluntad para detenerlo.

Shao le agarro una mano y volvio a besarla, por el dorso, por la palma; luego subio a la muñeca, donde el pulso le martilleaba. Mientras tanto Sakura lo miraba tumbada, quieta con asombro y maravilla.

Se inclino y le dio un mordisco en los labios y le acaricio el cabello. Sakura se sintio como si estuviese soñando, flotando sobre la cama. Bajo los parpados cuando Shao fue a besarle los ojos y no vio mas que un suave brillo rojo. Luego noto sus labios sobre la frente, las sienes, por los pomulos, siempre delicados, siempre calidos. Las palabras que le susurraba fluian como aceite perfumado sobre la piel. Habria estirado los brazos para acercar el cuerpo a Shaoran, pero los sentia demasiado pesados y se abandono a la ternura.

La besaba con suavidad, como si sus labios fuesen tan leves como las alas de una mariposa, tan embriagadores como el vino. La dulsura era una droga para los dos.

Despasio, paladeandola, bajo los labios hacia sus pechos y los beso formando circulos cada vez mas pequeños, dandole mordisquitos hasta llegar al punto en que ella gimio y se revolvio debajo de el como si estuviese luchando por despertar de un suavidad, despasio, muy despacio Shao fue bajando la boca por su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en la cintura, le besaba y le hacia promesas de amor que causaban vivraciones en su piel, se detuvo en su vientre y lo cubrio de besos y paso la lengua cerca de su hombligo, en ese justo momento la sintio tensa...

-Sak...-

Como no lo habia notado? Su vientre estaba mas abultado, ligeramente... el desmayo de esa mañana, coincidia...

Se levando de sobre ella y la miro a los ojos buscando la verdad, ella los desvio tratando de ocultarla.

-Hace cuanto tiempo?-

Su voz era... no habia definicion para el tono de su voz.

-Tengo cuatro meses y una semana-

-Eso quiere decir, que es mio-

Sakura asintio, lo perdia, lo estaba perdiendo otra vez, entonces a su memoria llego el recuerdo del hombre con quien se hiba a casar, aquel a quien no amaba pero que como la ayudo mucho y estando ella tan sola no habia querido decepcionar... Zhen no se lo merecia.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejjilla... otra vez! (Para variar... en todos mis fics esta niña siempre llora!)

-Por que no me lo dijiste?-

-Me entere dos meses despues de ke me fui-

Sakura se cubrio con la sabana y Shao se levanto... (aun el tenia los pantalones)

-Demonios-

Sakura se sonrio...

-Lo sabia... por eso no te lo habia dicho, por eso encontre otro hombre para que fuera el padre de mi bebe, yo creci sin mi padre, me crie en un ambiente donde no tuve una madre y no fue una infancia muy feliz, no puedes reprocharme el buscarle la felicidad a mi bebe-

-No, no puedo... eso quiere decir que no hubiera sido feliz con migo?-

-No lo crei conveniente... no despues de lo que paso-

-Yo...-

-Olvidalo... te dije que yo ya lo olvide... pero no me puedes pedir que regrese y te muestre a nues...-

Se hiso un cilencio de hielo, el ambiento era tan tenso que se podia ortar con un cuchillo, Sakura comprendio que si no lo sacaba de su casa a hora nunca lo sacaria de su vida y no era justo... no sabia si para Zhen o para el bebe, pero sabia que no era justo.

-Shaoran, yo ya no te amo... entiendelo, dejame a mi y al bebe en paz-

"**Ya no te amo"**

Que mas podia decir ante estas palabras, asintio lentamente, se sentia derotado, camino hasta la puerta y en la mesita dnde desacansaban las llaves de Sak encontro un sobre blanco, lo tomo sin que la castaña se diera cuenta y antes de salir le dirijio la mirada mas triste que Sakura jamas veria

-Cerare la puerta antes de salir, la ultima vez la dejaste abierta-

Y con eso salio del departamento...

-Salio de mi vida- No supo por que si habia sido ella quien le habia pedido que se fuera, por que ahora lloraba tan amargamente.

**OoOoOoOo**

Shaoran condujo el convertible negro hasta el bar mas sercano, el alcohol no era la solucion, pero le ayudaria a olvidar.

Se encontro con una animada fiesta adentro, al parecer una de puros solteros, el festejado parecia algo maduro, pero le recordo a un famoso actor estadounidense..

-George Cloney-

Shaoran camino hasta la barra pidio una bebida fuerte (No me pregunten, yo no bebo, Hoshi, tu si, que le recomiendas?)

Bebio un poco, pero se dio cuenta que esas heridas nos e curaban con alcohol, solo habia una manera de hacerla regresar...

-Si tengo que suplicar, suplicare, pero no te voy a perder-

(Ya quisiera yo que a mi me suplicaran asi)

Entonces un hombre se aserco a pedir algo a la barra, le sonrio a Shaoran por cortesia, como cualquier hombre feliz ajeno a los sufrimientos de los demas, le sonrio a Shaoran tratando de compartir su alegria con alguien de cara larga en un bar donde paraa el la fiesta duraria toda la noche...

-Hola amigo-

-Hola- Shaoran no le queria hechar a perder el rato asi que se lemito a alzar su copa por el -Es tu fiesta?-

-Asi es, mis amigos insistieorn en una despedida de soltero, bromean diciendome que creyeron que nunca me casaria-

-No luce usted mayor-

-Gracias-

-Quien es la afortunada?-

-Solo la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, me costo mucho trabajo convencerl, pero lo logre al fin y consegui que me diera el si-

-Felicidadez- Lo que e faltaba no estaba para esas cosas ahora

-Usted no esta muy contento-

-Bueno, alguien tiene que llorar mientras los demas rien-

-Problemas de muejres?-

-Hay otro tipo de problemas?-

-Oye Don lucha por amor- (Aventura)(No le aconsejes en tu posicion)-Si la dama te ama como tu a ella, adelante-

-Hay alguien mas-

-Quizas esa persona no manda en su corazon-

Shaoran le sonrio al extraño y salio del Bar dejando su cuenta pagada, el hombre se dio la vuelta contento de aver ayudado a alguien.

**OoOoOoOo**

**I didn't mean it**

**When I said I didn't love you, so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should've let you go**

**I didn't know nothing**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de una linda casa de campo Sakura se ponia algo de rubor en las palidas mejillas, tenia la costumbre de usa poko maquillaje asi que se le podian ver algunas ojeras y los ojos un poko inchados, tenia puesto un sencillo fondo semitransparente y precia absorta en sus pensamientos, como si no le importara que su mejilla ya pareciera jitomate..

-Yo creo que ya es suficiente de eso-

Tomoyo tomo la brocha y le limpio las mejillas a Sakura, le ayudo a ponerse el vestido y el velo, ninguna paercia muy feliz

-Vamos Sak, es el dia de tu boda... no deverias estar contenta?-

-Hay Tomoyo y como voy a ser feliz con un hombre a quien no amo, cuando ayer corri de mi vida a Shaoran-

-Pues... no me habias dicho que era lo mejor para el bebe?-

-Si, eso creo-

Tomoyo beso la frente de su amiga y le tomo de las manos, trato d ehacerla sonreir

-Pase lo que pase aqui estare yo-

-Que bueno, por que tu y Eriol son los unicos que conosco, ademas de Zhen y sus paps, hasta las damas de honor son unas extrañas-

-Que boda mas animada-

-Devo intentar sonreir, Zhen no se merece una novia triste-

-Zhen, Zhen, Zhen, hoy solo he oido lo que Zhen no se merece... que hay de lo que TU te mereces, donde esta tu felicidad? Es cierto que el te ayudo, pero yo creo que si tu no lo amas, lo que el no se merece es que lo engañes asi-

-Hay tomoyo, estoy tan arepentida-

-Toda via hay tiempo-

-No, el no va aregresar, hay Tommy lo corry de la casa y de mi vida, le dije que no lo amaba, cuando estaba ardiendo en deseo y de rabia-

-Ok, ya lo hiciste sufrir un rato, sal coriendo de aqui buscalo y dile que lo amas-

-Ya no... lo ma sprobable es que el este en un vuelo a Hong Kong ahora mismo, hay Tommy, si yo pudiera reparar ese error-

Tomoyo beso a su amiga otra vez y salio a tomar su lugar entre los invitdaos, el novio estaba radiante, lastima de la novia seguro seria una boda esplendida.

Salio cominando lentamente, en su imaginacion el aire parecia traerle aroma de el, creyo ver su carro negro junto a las escaleras (habia tomado el camino mas largo para llegar a donde la esperaban) pero no lo vio a el.

-Aqui voy, tranquila Sakura, tu misma elejiste este camino... entonce por que no estoy ta feliz como crei?-

**I could not fathom that I would ever**

**Be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be**

**Sitting here beside myself**

**Cause I didn't know you**

**Cause I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

Shaoran camino por las amplias escaleras de piedra a la enorme terraza del jardin, ya todos estaban sentado y unas niñas de unos tres años caminaban con lindos vestidos blancos y de encaje por la alfombra roja, detras venia cminando y sonriendo el mismo tipo que se habia encontrado la noche anterior en el bar, Zhen no lo vio.

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y emepzaron a hechar petalos de rosas blancos a la novia... Sakura lucia hermosa en ese vestido blanco, pero aun devajo del velo el sabia que su rostro estaba triste, lo sabia por que lo podia sentir.

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh, what I wouldn't give**

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here, cause baby**

**(We belong together)**

El cruzar el pequeño camino fue eterno, al fin llego hasta donde el juez se referia a ellos, Zhen le tomo las manos y se las beso antes de quitarle el velo.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

Escuchava habalr al juez, pero no podia entender lo que desia, solo escucharlo y se sentia mareada.

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**

De pronto a su mente llegaron las mejores escenas de su vida cuando conocio a Shaoran, su primera noche juntos, cuando la defendio de yue...

**Who else am I gon' lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby, baby, we belong together**

-Zhen Shan, aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa... en la salud-

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby, please**

**Cause we belong together**

-Acepto-

Shaoran se aserco hasta donde podia ver mejor a Sakura, un poco lejos, pero podia verla

**Who am I gonna lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**

El Juez seguia hablando, siciendo palabras que no entraban en la cabeza de Sakura, pronto noto que se dirijia a ella.

-Y tu Sakura Kinomoto, acetas a este hombre como tu lejitomo esposo...-

Entonces lo vio,estaba en las escaleras, esperandola, se dio la vuelta hacia Zhen apreto los labios y salio coriendo en direccion a Shaoran. Zhen vio entonces al hombre que hbaia ayudado en un bar.

Sakura corrio hasta Shaoran, este estaba sonriendo, ella tiro el ramo hacia un lado y ambos corrieron hasta el carro de el, unos hombres de seguridad se le asercaron a Zhen.

-Los alcansamos señor?-

-No, ella ya se fue-

El auto dio marcha, ellos seguian riendo si saver por que, y despues de diez minutos de conducir hasta el tope, Shaoran detuvo el auto y se dirijio a Sakura.

-Te amo-

Sakura lo beso en los labios, aquellos labios candentes que la habian enamorado.

-Yo tambien te amo, mi vida-

Shoaran se apodero de su labios salvajemente, no la volveria a dejar ir y sabia que dedicaria el restod e su vida a areparara el herror que los hbaia separado meses atras... condujo hasta su aparatmento de nuevo, era gracioso ver como la gente los miraba cuando el la cargo al estacionar el carro y la llevo escaleras ariba aun en brazos, Shaoran cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Esta vez, cerraremos la puerta-

Sakura hecho la cabeza hacia tras y solto una sonora carcajada, fue un sonido gutural, lleno dee xitacion y anticipacion.

La tomo en sus manos y la beso delicadamente, como aquella primera vez, solo que ahora era de dia y no escuchaba musica, estaba demasiado exitada como para ponerle atencion a las flautas ceelstiales.

-Di que eres mia...- La voz de Shaoran sonaba ronca y se apagaba contra el cuello de la japonesa

-Si, soy tuya,los dos lo somos-

Shaoran sonrio, la despojo del vestido rapidamente y del sujetador y las bragitas muy lentamente, le beso el cuello y el estomago, y se detuvo sobre el vientre para besarlo tiernamente, a Sakura casi se le escapan las lagrimas.

-Te deseo, te amo y te deseo, me has embrujado Sakura-

Ella lo beso en el cuello, declaro como suyo a Shaoran dejandole una marca roja en la piel debajo de l aoreja y lego se deleito en oir sus jemidos cuando le lamio el lobulo de la oreja.

La tomo como su fuese la cosa mas delicada del mundo, sin prisas le recorio el cuerpo, le lamio los pechos y mordio sus pesones, metio dos dedos dentro de ella y gimio al encontrarala calida y humeda.

La ternura termino cuando Shaoran puso los labios sobre los de ella nuevamente, entonces le abrio las piernas y la penetro con un salvajisto que los sorprendio a ambos, pero Sakura reaccion y empezo a mover las caderas junto con el, y asi estuvieron toda la noche, Shaoran la tomo y la hizo suya de todas las maneras posibles y no fueorn a dormir sino hasta que el sol salia.

Sakura sintio una ternura inmensa cuando al despertar lo encontro a su lado, habia extrañado eso, incluso en China pocas veces despertaron juntos, le beso delicadamente los labios y sonrio descaradamente al ver que Shaoran no estab del todo dormido.

Horas despues, el estaba sentado en la cama y Sakura medio acostada sobre el, ambos miraban el vacio somñolientos y satisfechos.

-Prometo que nunca jamas dejare que te alejes de mi lado-

-Y yo prometo que jamas lo are denuevo-

Shaoran bajo una mano sobre el vientre de Sakura, desde que lo sabia no podia evitar tocarlo o biend epositaba un beso sobre el, le daria a ese bebe todo el amor que se merecia.

-Te amo Sakura-

-Yo tambien- Sakura respondio entre bostesos y quedo dormida sobre el pecho duro de Shaoran, sabia que el la protejeria de todo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ok ok ok ya lo se, me tarde mucho, pero tengo una buena eskusa, creo, pues yo tambien tengo una vida y aunke ahora esta patas arriva y ni yo entiendo ke es lo ke pasa kon ella, pero algo extraño paso kon alguien, algo maravilloso que jamas habia sentido y pues kreo ke no todo termina en un final feliz verdad? Muy bien creo ue devo dejar de ventilar mi vida privada, si ya se damaris ya lo se, olvidalo no te merece pero me siento triste, sin embargo es por eso ke pude terminar este capitulo y he pensado en un epilogo, ok aki esta mi segundo fic terminado... por cierto creo que voy a escriir un fic original, es algo ka ya estuve platicando kon alguien antes y pues creo que es una buena idea... algo de la cruda realidad para variar he!

Pues tengo que agardecer a todos por todo lo que hicieron, especialmente a DAMARIS, quien fue mi editora y me ayudo muchisimo. No solo con este fic, si no tambien con unos asuntitos personales, mi niña, muchas gracias, no te preocupes, yo voy a seguir luchan y siempre me voy a ir adelante, ya savez que te deseo lo mejor del mundo, yo siempre te voy a querer y ojala que te valla bien cuando regreses a Mexico.

A Lorenzo, que aunque no va a leer este fic, si te voy a a agradecer todo, tu confidencia, por que nunca has revelado la verdad, y por se tan leal, amigo mio ya savez lo mucho que te quiero. Te deceo lo mejor del mundo ya savez que TE AMO y que eres el mejor.

**Irina Andropov: **No te preocupes, yo te entinedo, a mi tambien me hace llorar, es que creo que asi somos nosotras, delicadas y romanticas. Bueno me alegro de te aya gustado mi Fic.

**Angel of the watery**: Bueno girl,mira que estoy confundida, tu nick name se parece al de otra amiga, nu importa, tanks por leer el fic y pues aki esta solo para tu gusto. Y el de las amantes de Sahoran. (Osea yo, yo, yo, yo).

**Janeth: **Gracias, mensajes como los tuyos ayudaron a que yo siguiera con el fic, por cierto solo por aclarar, solo soy una, no somos mas que yo y mi inspiracion, pero esa es una metiche! No espera, en estec apitulo quien me ayudo mucho fue mi amiga Damaris, soo si somos varias... bueno solo dos . ya me confundi.

**wishdream**: Gracias, hace un buen que no me tomaba en serio eso de ser buena escritora, pero con todo lo que paso, mcuhisimas gracias.

**acseisks:**Yo tambien kiero ser toalla, bueno drama te, te di romance pero no soy buena con la comedia... sorry, bueno pues te cuidas mucho y gracias por aguantar hasta el fin a este desastre de escritora.

**kassy-chan**: Sista, pues gracias por leer, hace mucho que no nos vemos verdad? Pues ya termine coon esto, voy a empezar otro, pero quizas luego, ahora mi mente esta atrofiada con un hombre y eso no es bueno, no en mi caso, ni modo, ya savez que te quiero mucho sis y te cuidas. PD: Por supuetso que Shao es todo nuestro.

**vicky kou:** Pues lo de esperar dia a dia si te lo creo, pero creo que fue mes a mes, me demore mucho y lo siento... podras perdonarme? Besides, yot ambien quiero ser toalla.

**Lian Lai:**Aqui estoy, aqui estoy, mas muerta que viva, pero aqui estoy, ya termine, por cierto hay le dices a tu hermanita que todas las escenas S+S son para ella . para que vean que yo no me olvido de mis fieles lectores, pues gracias por seguir con migo hasta cuando suelo desaparecer, no te preocupes, al menos por un año tengo internet seguro y voy a seguir actualizando.

**Cin Chan:** Bueno, este es mi regalo para ti, todas las escenas de S+S son todas tuyas, de hecho creo que todo el cpaitulo es tuyo! Gracias por ser tan kawaii con migo, solo un favor, deten a tu hermana antes de ke piense en usar su cuchiyo... por cierto tienen algun apellido o algo asi, como por ejemplo Kass, Cerezo y yo somos las hijas de la luna, entonces tendran algo asi para referirme a ustedes... (Las primas de las hijas de la luna... noe spera eso seria muy largo) komo sea, gracias por leerme chika linda, solo keria dejarte tus saludos por separado, ojala algun dia podamos platicar, dile a tu hermana que yo me estoy conestando muy seguido, ahora que ya reapareci, tengo una propuesta para ustedes!

**Daria:** Nunca l olvide, me pesaba tanto no actualizar, no te preocupes aqui seguiremos, viene un epilogo y pues adelante, adelante pa tras ni pa cojer impulso.

**camili:** Ok girl, acalro, Shaoran es mio y de mi hermanita Kass, sorry y pues no se si fueron siete u ocho meses, pero aki estoy no? Y claro ke todas keremos ser toalla... mua jua jua aun ke tienes razon vale mas ser Sakura! Nu importa, te cuidas mucho girl y ojala me dejes un otro review.

**luis: **Oo? Luis? Grrr no me gusta tu nombre... no es cierto me encantaaaaaa! no es cierto, lo odio todo lo que me hiso... nu es cierto le amo!

I gotta shake you off! Bueno sorry por eso, me salio mi otro yo interno... XD pues gracias por decir eso taaaaan lindo de mi fic, de verdad, muchas gracias!

**Miko Katsumi**: Muchas gracias (Tsuki hace reverencia) estoy muy contenta de tener lectores como tu, gracias por leerme y recuerda sin los lectores nosotros no seriamos nada..

**nena05000:** Pues tu y yo ya nos habiamos slaudados, te dije que tendrias el final muy pronto y aki esta y si SOY MALA pero no tanto por que ahora si los deje muy contentos, please no me pidas que explike nada por que ni yo se ke hice aki.

**yuikarin:** Gracias, no meresco fans como tu, no, no quise poner la pelea por que no soy muy buena, prefiero el drama y el romance... la historia de mi vida (Luis?) Pero solo para estar segura, espero verte en el Epilogo.

**Kirita Kasugi:** Mmmm no serias la primera, todas los kieren ver muertos, excepto por Hoshi, ella los kiere ver pero en su kama XD esta loka. No girl, me tarde, pero ni modo, lo importante es que aki esta el fic y espero que lo disfrutes.

**Hik-chan: **OK ke paso ki, me kambias los niks y luego me confundo , no agas eso, pero ya esta un final de S+S digno de una ovaicion aunke esta mal ke yo lo diga!

**kanna sagara:** Je je je ni funciono, mi escuadron de adas me mantuvo a salvo de tue scuadron torturador, XD cierto, si no me amenzan no actualizo, la verdad es ke pasaron muchas cosas (Luis?) YA DEVO DEJAR D VENTILAR MI VIDA PRIVADA . pero aki estoy y chika a mi me encnatas tus reviews siempre me hacen reir mucho y asi me gusta vivir a mi, riendo y llorando por el S+S (suspirando tambien).

**Daria :** Pues yo ya avise que Yue no vovlera a aparecer, pero estoy tentada a incluirlo en el epilogo, aun no se, y pues clro que Mei no savia... nadie lo sabia! XD

**MonikaRolex:** Gracias por tus comentarios, ojala este capitulo tambien te guste!

**koteotaku:** Seeeeeeeeee torturemos a Shaoran juntas... y luego podemos esconderlo en mi closet junto a Eriol kun y al guapo de Inuyasha mua jua jua jua jua mi coleccion.Gracias por tus lindo comentarios, no te preocupes a mi tampoko me pagan por escribir... un carrera que no kiero abandonar.

**Hikari Mitsune Kawatari:** Ke bueno por ke no siempre lo hago yo XD nu es cierto, pues me libre de lo del hospital, no? Aki estoy de nuevo a ver cuando me vuelvo a ir, ahora estoy inspirada kon Mariah Carrey y no creo que por nada del mundo hubiera dejado a S+S separadoos... otra vez, rekuerdas Ladies Night? Ke mala era yo en esos tiempos pero komo ya digiste la gente mejora... creo, yo prefiero decir que cambia, le cambio es bueno, pero no siempre es facil! gracias por estar alli siempre, T.Q.M.

Pues Gracias a todos, es todo lo ke les puedo decir... GRACIAS, gracias por compartir tanto kon migo y por ser tan pacientes y por aguantar mis lokers.

_**FIN**_


End file.
